TLH Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon (English version)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Lincoln and his sisters were accidentally abducted from their dimension, now they are in a war in which they are not involved, in an unknown planet, there they meet new friends that may help them to return home, Crossover with Danny phantom, My life as a teenage robot, El Tigre the adventures of Manny Rivera, and Invader Zim.
1. New aliances

**and finally I decided to write an English version of my fic.**

* * *

 **The five series its no owns to me, belongs only to Nickelodeon and its creators.**

 **The Loud house created for Chris savino**

 **Danny Phantom created for Butch Hartman**

 **El Tigre: the aventures of Manny rivera created for Jorge gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

 **My life as a Teenage robot created for Rob Renzetti**

 **Invader Zim created for Johnen Vazquez.**

* * *

 _"The story begins with a well-known boy, half human, half ghost"_

 _*he's_

 _a phantom_

 _Danny Phantom - Danny phantom_

 _Young Danny Phantom he was just fourteen when his parents built a very Strange machine_

 _Designed to view a world unseen_

 _(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom phantom)_

 _When it didn't quite work his Folks_

 _they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it_

 _There was a great big flash Every_

 _thing just changed His_

 _molecules got all rearranged_

 _(phantom phantom)_

 _When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair And_

 _glowin green eyes_

 _He could walk through walls, Dissappear and fly_

 _He was much more unique then the other guys_

 _it was then danny knew what he had to do He_

 _had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through_

 _He's_

 _here to fight for me and you_

 _he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all Cuz_

 _he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's_

 _* Danny Phantom_

* * *

 _"I'm too weak to escape, and it's too late for you to save them"_

Dark danny in "The ultimate enemy"

 **Chapter 1**

 **new alliances**

The concern of the young boy of 14 years, Danny Fentom, was very big, the son of the ghost hunters, Maddie and Jack Fentom, At the moment he knew of the escape of his evil version, Dark danny, who get out of his prison in the Thermo fentom, informed by clockwork itself, of course, not only the ghost boy came out in his search, but also the observers came out to look for him.

Danny phantom had to ask most of his enemies in the ghost zone, if they had not seen an evil version of Danny Phantom out there, in response to his question, they said they did not see him at any time, had they seen it they would have done it an alliance against Danny, as expected, the smiles of Skulker, Ember and Johnny 13 vanished when Danny told them that Dark danny liked to torture other ghosts, as he had done with his versions of the future, even told him Ember that his version of the future is without vocal cords because of that.

The quest throughout the ghost zone was intense, until they managed to find something that was unusual, strange, an unknown portal, Danny's curiosity was obscured when the observers told him about that portal, that portal was a dimensional vortex, whose only destination It was the dimension of Oblivion, a place known as "nothingness." Many of the ghosts that passed through that vortex were never heard from again.

They wondered internally if a different case could occur with a powerful ghost like Dark danny was, they wished not to know, the observers made the decision to seal the dimensional vortex, all the specters that watched as the observants sealed that horrible hole followed with their " lives ", while Danny phantom only stayed to observe the sealed vortex before going back to the human world in amity park.

"I hope you never get out of there"

* * *

 **Two Months later…. In other dimension… Royal woods Michigan...**

Another Whitehaired, but it was not a ghost (luckily) white hair had it for genetic issue, with eleven years old, born in the distant 2005 year, Kid called Lincoln loud woke up receiving the light of day with a smile , Lincoln had the feeling that today would be an unforgettable day (and he was not wrong)

-Hello everyone, good morning, no doubt today just started another day of survival in the house loud, living with ten sisters can be very very tedious, believe me, at this point it could be considered almost "heroic" for someone else to pass through All the things that I have to endure daily, even though my sisters have some shortcomings, I have to say that I would not change this life for anything in the world or other worlds, if they existed. Well, it's time to overcome the challenge of getting to the bathroom safe and sound-

Lincoln loud with his orange pajamas on, he took a quick look into the hall before running away, his sisters were still in their usual activities, Lori sent text messages to her boyfriend Bobby (probably) the twin girls Lola and wool arguing, Lucy reading and citing her poems, her sports sister Lynn riding a bicycle, with a helmet on, hockey stick in hand, Lisa with her chemists about to explode, Luna rocking, two sisters were missing in the hall, Leni was probably busy designing some clothes of last fashion, and Luan preparing some tricky joke for him, probably. The whitehaired did a few stretches before starting his career.

-Well, here we go, in your brands, ready? go! -

The albino boy started his career to the bathroom at full speed, his sister Lynn got in his way at full speed.

-Hey bro, think fast! -

She was very close to taking her brother Lincoln ahead, the whitehaired gave a sigh.

-Seriously Lynn? How many times do we have to go through this when I go to the bathroom?

-Hey! It's not my fault that you get in my way-

Lincoln kept running until he reached the bathroom, but ends up crashing with another of his sisters, the eldest of his sisters, he fell to the ground by the impact,

-AGH! Lincoln! - her older sister, Lori Loud, shouted furiously, she was about to give him a warning but her phone had sounded, she quickly answered the call.

-Oh, hi Bobby, no, I did not ask you to call but I'm glad you did it-

she was about to give him a warning but her phone had sounded, she quickly answered the call.

-Oh, hi Bobby, no, I did not ask you to call but I'm glad you did it- Lori said as she walked to her room, not without first observing her only brother.

-Thank you for nothing, dork-

Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief.

-I was saved by the bell, or bobby, in this case-

Lincoln stood up to continuing his career, he found his favorite twin sisters in the world, Lola and Lana Loud, identical but different at the same time, on the one hand was Lola, winner of many beauty contests of small princess , on the other hand, was Lana, who despite her age was already an expert in veterinary medicine, an expert in animal training, plumbing, repair of cars, etc, now these two were in another of their disputes, Lincoln gave a sigh and I walk towards them.

-Whats wrong now?

-Lana has a peanut butter sandwich! - Accused Lola

-Lola has a jelly sandwich! - Lana accused.

Lincoln snatched the sandwich from both of them and invested them, changing the breads of each one for the other.

she was about to give him a warning but her phone had sounded, she quickly answered the call.

-Oh, hi Bobby, no, I did not ask you to call but I'm glad you did it- Lori said as she walked to her room, not without first observing her only brother.

-Thank you for nothing, dork-

Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief.

-I was saved by the bell, or bobby, in this case-

Lincoln stood up continuing his career, he found his favorite twin sisters in the world, Lola and Lana Loud, identical but different at the same time, on the one hand was Lola, winner of many beauty contests of small princess , on the other hand, was Lana, who despite her age was already an expert in veterinary medicine, an expert in animal training, plumbing, repair of cars, etc, now these two were in another of their disputes, Lincoln gave a sigh and I walk towards them.

-Whats wrong now?

-Lana has a peanut butter sandwich! - Accused Lola

-Lola has a jelly sandwich! - Lana accused.

Lincoln snatched the sandwich from both of them and invested them, changing the breads of each one for the other.

-Right, Now both have a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich-

-Thank you Lincoln!- said the Twins before going to their room to prepare for school.

The whitehaired saw them go and continued his fast walk but once two of his sisters appeared on the road, Lucy and Luna loud.

-Hello Lincoln, do you want to hear the poem I just wrote? –

-what do you say bro? Do you want to hear a play before we leave? – said his rocker sister.

-Uh sorry girls, but I do not have time now-

Now she runs into her sister comedian, Luan Loud, she was carrying a wrapped box in her hands, that could only mean one thing.

-Oh good morning Lincoln, I have a gift for you-

The albino boy raised an eyebrow with suspicion, Luan's intentions were quite clear, he gave a feigned smile.

-Of course Luan-

Lincoln unwrapped the gift, just a second after opening the lid, the whitehaired ducked his head, dodging the cake, he smiled victoriously.

-Haha Luan ¿you really think I'm going to fall for tha…–

(Smack!)

-Ugh!-

Lincoln did not see the box glove that came out of the box and hit his stomach, Lincoln fell to the ground with his arms in the impact area.

-My jokes are always a direct hit hahaha get it?

-Thats hurts Luan! –

Lincoln continued on his way to the bathroom, almost falling on his younger sister, the baby.

-Ups sorry Lily-

-Poo poo

Lincoln watched his nerdy sister who was writing on the walls again.

-You'll erase that, Lisa-

-As you say, brotherly unity Lincoln, as soon as I finish the equation that confirms my theory of the dimensions.-

-Dimensions?

\- Parallel worlds with realities foreign to ours -

-Oh please Lisa, I cant believe that you study that, it's pure fiction, it does not exist -

-I'll know when you discover the results- assured his genius sister

Lincoln shook his head, continued on his way, passed by his older dressmaker sister who accidentally took Lincoln's pajamas with the vacuum cleaner, leaving him with only his pants on. (at least this time)

-Oh, seriously Leni? -

-Ups, sorry Lincoln, Bad vacuum cleaner Bad!-

Lincoln rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom, because he was only two steps away, first he looked towards the camera.

-As I said before, it could be very very heroic that someone else besides me can live with my ten sisters, but that is impossible.

He entered the bathroom, washed his face with fresh water, brushed his teeth, combed his hair a bit, then took a shower and was ready for the school, clean, went down to the kitchen to prepare a rich simple breakfast, toast with butter and A warm glass of milk, he thought he would have a quiet breakfast until he heard his older sister Lori call him by his name.

-Lincoln hurry up or you'll have to walk to school! -

-Damn, give me a second Lori! -

Lincoln ate a big bite of his buttered toast, took his backpack and ran to vanzilla.

Finally

\- said Lori who lit the old family vehicle-

-I hope to have a quiet trip- he said to himself.

-I guest that you can listen to my poems, Sigh-

\- (Damn it) I always forget Lucy-

-Story of my life, well, I begin-

"realities, mysterious, unknown, where what does not happen here, happens there, how do you know if this is the true purpose of your existence? or if this is your reality, realities ..."

Hours later, the Louds had arrived at the Royal Woods school, they all got off, Lincoln was the last one to get off Vanzilla and enter.

The school day was a normal day for Lincoln, Ms. Johnson explained some issues about the environment, and the odd anecdote of their outings on weekends, obviously his teacher was not exactly a saint, although his smile says otherwise .

The hour of recess had arrived, today in the cafeteria were burritos Wednesday, Lincoln took a seat with his friends, Clyde, Zach, Liam and Rusty. while they had lunch the burritos, they talked about series, superhero movies and comics, among other things.

-that's why I think that the two films of Thor have lost their seriousness- Zach said

-Yes zach, I think you're right, and that I consider Thor as my favorite avenger-

-Really? my favorite avenger is Iron Man-

Clyde was enjoying the conversation until he noticed something peculiar, his best friend had not said a word.

-Lincoln, whats wrong? You have not said a word since the lunch started-

-I just thought about my life Clyde-

-about your life? Lincoln, according to Dr. Lopez, it's not right for a child to think that at that age-

-It is not what you think, I mean I've been a little tired of my daily routine, so long ago that you and I do not have a good adventure, like when Lily got lost or when we recovered the comic that the director snatched remember?

-Well, now that you mention it, nothing interesting has happened these weeks, you're right-

-Yes, at a time like this, I would like something out of the ordinary to happen, like in the comics of Ace savy, you know, aliens, monsters, supervillains and robots, that would be cool, so it would be worth getting a good hit-

(hit on the back)

-Auch! -

Lincoln turned back to see the girl known as the toughest girl in school, remarkable Latin descent, black hair, pink sweatshirt, blue shorts and long violet stockings on her legs.

-Better be careful with what you want Lame-o-

-Oh, hi Ronnie anne.

Lincoln smiled to see his friend (and girlfriend) the girl Santiago sat next to her white-haired friend.

-So what are you talking about guys? -

-nothing important, it's just that Lincoln says he's a little tired of his life as usual-

-hehe, something like that-

-Oh come on Lameo, to say that you're tired of your daily life is like saying you're tired of your family and the people around you, you do not mean you're tired of me too right?

The Latina girl was frowning slightly, Lincoln noticed that immediately and answered.

-Do not! I said no Ronnie Anne, please do not think that, you're the coolest girl I've ever met, I would not change that for the world and other worlds, do not you think that Right?

To reinforce the sincerity of his words, Lincoln placed his arm on Ronnie Anne's shoulder, causing her to blush slightly, she smiled at him.

-I can think what I want Lincoln, but ... I'm glad you think that about me-

she stood up.

-If you excuse me, I have to continue with my affairs, I smell you then lick-o-

Ronnie gave him a wink, said goodbye to him with a blow to the shoulder and a kiss.

-Not if I smell you first hehe- Lincoln replied blushing.

-Uuuuuuh- said his friends, Zach, Liam and Rusty who noticed the romantic scene.

\- Enough guys- said Lincoln feigning annoyance, the school bell had sounded, Lincoln and his friends knew that they should enter the classroom again.

* * *

 **elsewhere, in another dimension...**

In a place outside of Royal Woods, or any other known place, this place had a hostile environment, it was a great desert planet, in the futuristic-looking city area, there were humanoid beings working in the place, enslaved, receiving lashes from the executioners who were robots. ruthless machines, the small city was surrounded by giant metal tunnels that came from each side of the desert. seemingly lifeless

In the main base of that city. there was a powerful ghost that ruled those humanoids with a merciless hand, his hair were white flames, he had the big letter D as a badge on his chest, he had a cloak showing his superiority.

He was with three other beings never before seen on the unknown planet, he smiled at them in an evil way and presented himself to them.

-Welcome to planet robot, this is how I baptized this miserable planet, that now I gave it a worthwhile utility and it will be the key to our imminent victory, I will present myself again with you, my name is Dan phantom, better known as "Dark Danny" and I am the most powerful and evil ghost of my world, I chose you, not only for being villains but because you represent the evil and the lack of ... humanity, also because I want to help you with those pests that you call your enemies, now introduce yourselves so that everyone knows each other-

Dark danny's allies showed up, starting with a short, green-skinned alien with a pair of insect antennae on his head, wearing black gloves and boots, his uniform had horizontal stripes, with a collar and sleeves short in triangular shape.

-Hello, my name is Zim, and i am invader prodigy of the powerful race Irken, sent to conquer by orders of my tallests, the leaders of my civilization, to fulfill the operation "inevitable ruin part 2! But I never manage to fulfill my mission because of a miserable human larva, who always tries to unmask my purposes to his miserable human species, his name is Dib! he always says that he is going to stop me, but hes lie, LIE, LIE, LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !-

A lightning bolt from Dark Danny's finger startled the Irken, he looked at him in surprise.

\- Enough Zim, thanks for telling us about you, do not worry about your rival Dib, soon he will suffer and wish he had not existed to face you-

The ghost pointed a finger to his other ally, a robot woman with green and yellow stripes, Egyptian appearance, beautiful but at the same time intimidating and dangerous, with a deep hatred towards the human race, she sighed before starting.

-My name is Vexus and I was once the queen of my home planet, the Cluster Prime, we had the objective of conquering the earth and enslaving the humans of my dimension, but my armies were always stopped and destroyed by the damn robot daughter of Norah wakeman, XJ9, when she was on my planet I convinced my people that I was an oppressor, she revealed that I hid all her chips, but I only did it for their sake, even my own daughter betrayed me, now she is in charge of the Cluster prime, throne that I intend to recover-

The ex-queen swore with determination.

-Excellent Vexus, I admire your desire for revenge and recover what is yours by right- said Dark danny applauding and giving him a wink.

Vexus gave him a half smile, shes blushed and looked away.

Dark danny looked at the third and last ally.

-now it's your turn, "Skeletor" -

the last ally frowned annoyingly, but she let go of that nickname, for now, she was a skeleton, with a black dress and red sleeves, the bottom was red lace, with small white stars of detail, had positions Black gloves, but her claws were exposed, she wore a hat with black details, she wore a red hat with black details, adorned with small skulls that hung, in her hands she wore a guitar. apparently it was not an ordinary guitar.

-My name is Sartana of the dead, I am 200 years old, I am a crime queen in my hometown, the city Miracle, no supervillains dare to compete against me, I am immortal, I can not be destroyed, and if it happens, no It took me a long time to get back to life, as if hell itself would not want me to have a home.

the Calaveric woman laughed evilly at the latter, causing Zim and even Vexus to flinch but did not make him notice, Dark danny instead, he did not flinch at all.

-The only ones who dared to stand in my way was the Rivera family, they have prevented me from converting the whole city into my personal monster army, now the miracle city is full of monsters and villains, and I have to eliminate the competition , but I can not even do that because of his last descendant, Manny Rivera, who calls himself "El Tigre"

Sartana spit on the floor just to mention it.

-He always manages to stop me and my bandits, is an expert in combat and powers, my mystical guitar can not finish it, and is the most powerful object of my land, if it is not the one who stops me, it is his father hero and his supervillain grandfather, for that reason I agreed to join this team-

\- You will have your revenge Sartana, all of you will have it, the heroes will never see what we have prepared for them-

Dark danny smiled evilly.

-You all know about the plan that I revealed to you, right? -

Zim, Vexus and Sartana nodded in response, smiling in the same way as their leader.

in the dimension of Royal woods ...

Lincoln loud paid attention in his class, a strange sensation invaded his interior.

\- What is this stranger feeling?-

 **TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

Hello everyone, North Americans, I translated my fic crossover so you can enjoy it better, if you read the Spanish version then you will know where this is going.

This is a Nickelodeon version of the comic super secret crisis war of Cartoon nework, but with a different plot.

You can find fanarts of this fic in my deviantart account, greetings, review please, thanks.


	2. Catch the heroes part 1

**Now The chapter 2 of this great crossover.**

 **The reason why I chose Dark danny as the boss of the villains of this story, is because of its dark and disturbing origin, because it is so powerful and very very evil, and his voice actor is Eric Roberts.**

 **he is the "ultimate enemy" after all ("El peor de los enemigos" in south america spanish dub)**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Catch the heroes part 1**

the class hours were over, the time for the return home had arrived for all the students of Royal Woods, Lincoln saw his older sister Lori, with her younger sister Lily in her arms, was the first of the loud battalion to board Vanzilla It did not take too long for his other sisters to arrive.

While Lincoln watched the sunset, while almost all his sisters talked about their day at school, the only calm was Lucy.

-Today I returned to surprise my class with another ingenious invention- said the little genius of the family.

-Well, I returned to surprise my friends with another interesting gossip Lindsay sweetweater- Lola said.

-I found more chewing gum under the tables of the cafeteria- Lana said while chewing them, that displeased her twin sister.

-Ewww Lana, have some class! -

-I deceive all my class campaigners with my surprise gift- said the loud comedian

-they fell with pain of the amazement hahaha get it? –

everyone sighed annoyed at Luan's joke

\- I scored 20 accurate baskets in basketball- proudly said the athlete Lynn Loud Jr.

and so all the sisters talked about their anecdotes in their school days, Leni told how surprised she was when in her class the teacher said the earth was round, Luna spoke of the good time with her best friend Sam, Her sisters looked at her with complexity, noting that, the Loud rocker clarified that they were only friends for now

The big sister Lori smiled knowing that all her sisters and brother had a wonderful day without problems, she turned the key of the truck when suddenly ...

-oh no ... No No NO, Not now! come on! -

-Whats wrong Lori? - Leni asked

-Vanzilla does not start-

-WHAT !? - exclaimed everyone.

-Yes, literally we'll have to walk home.

-Owwww- everyone sighed.

-No complains! it will only be 15 blocks- thats last one said with annoyance.

-Don't leave your backpacks! Take all your things.

Suddenly Lincoln spoke:

-Lori, what would happen if a crane takes Vanzilla?

-That's why I'm sending a message to dad, Lincoln-

Lori's text message:

"Dad, Vanzilla does not start, we are stranded in front of the school, we will walk home"

\- Lana could not repair it? - asked the white-haired

A moment of lucidity invaded the blonde, the idea of Lincoln was not bad, everyone got out of Vanzilla with their backpacks, the twin tomboy set out to try to repair Vanzilla, after a while, the little mud lover took off her gloves and the surgical mask and said:

-Vanzilla will not start, I tried everything, it seems that he will need more professional hands than mine-

Lori put her hand to her brow irritated.

-Great! Just great! She turned to her siblings.

-It's official, we'll walk home-

The Loud kids complained in response.

-Ooooooooooooh-

Lola walked towards Vanzilla.

\- You're an unusable piece of scrap! -

She´s kicked the rear bumper causing Vanzilla to spit smoke at the diva.

-AAAHHHHH Grrr!

-Come Lola, let's go-

All the Louds began to walk without spirit, before leaving Lori keyed Vanzilla and made sure that all the windows are closed, she´s hoped that her father would arrive soon and bring the mechanic with him.

None of the Loud siblings knew what awaited for them on the way.

* * *

In "The Planet Robot", four of the most fearsome villains began to execute their plan.

-You know guys? - said the Irken called Zim

\- I thought that perhaps we would need an imposing name for our relentless alliance, so I thought of calling ourselves "the 4 malicious!" AHAHAHAAAA ah ¿ah?-

-Hmm, that name sounds perfect- said Vexus ..

-That name would intimidate even the most noble ¡I like it!- Sartana approves.

-Sounds ... decent- said Dark danny without much interest. He returned to his evil smile and approached the control´s room.

While playing the keyboard buttons of the interdimensional machine, he observed the yellow and green robot woman.

-Vexus, move that lever behind of you-

Vexus left his thoughts for a moment and turned around.

-oh, you mean this lever? Okay –

in front of them was a huge giant robot, when the lever moved, that same robot disappeared, sent to another dimension for its first capture.

-Where did you send that robot? - Vexus asked

\- That robot will be the lure that will attract Danny Phantom to our trap, just watch the screen –

Sartana, Vexus and Zim watched the screen, on that screen seems a young teenager of 15 years old, next to her is a Gothic-looking girl and an Afro-American boy with glasses, a red cap and a yellow shirt. long sleeves.

-Pff, that young boy is your enemy? - Sartana scoffed.

-He looks a bit like you- Zim objected, giving his point of view.

-That is because that boy is Me-

They watched Dark Danny with some surprise as he began to tell his story.

-Look, I'm from a future now extinct danny was sent to my time, he * sadistic Laugh * he´s swore would never become on me, then, I traveled in the past pretending to be the danny of 14 years old to be able to secure my future and my existence, sacrificing my family and friends so that by not having anyone and BAN ... he would be corrupted by the anger and sadness unfortunately he managed to stop me before I achieved my goal, I was imprisoned in Clockwork's lair, the master of time, I escape but my timeline don't exist anymore, and now I exist outside of the timeline, all because of my teenager self-

sartana, the ex-queen cluster and the Irken opened their eyes with surprise and amazement, they can´t avoid feel a certain admiration, and why not, terror because…An evil being capable of that is capable of many other atrocities, Sartana of the death could not avoid but feel a little respect for this villain.

\- Just Look - Dark danny asked.

* * *

(in the Danny phantom´s dimension)

 **Casper High, Amity Park ...**

Young Danny was leaving school. the departure time has finally come, Danny was accompanied by his dear friends Sam manson and Tucker foley.

The black-haired boy looked quite worried and tired, two months after Dark danny's escape, the young Fentom always asked Sam, Tucker and my sister Jazz to contact him every hour, whether they saw Dark danny or not, even though they They resented the fact that Danny has become so overprotective all the time, they understood, not every day your worst enemy (which is yourself) escapes and walks loose there waiting for your minor carelessness.

even sometimes he was on guard at his friends' house, in his ghostly form, on Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays he watched his goth friend's house, Monday, Wednesday and Friday he watched the tucker's house.

even sometimes he was on duty at his friends' house, in his ghostly form, on Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays he watched his goth friend's house, Monday, Wednesday and Friday he watched the tucker's house.

-I cant believe that Mr Lancer gave us a surprise test! - the technological kid complained.

-It was not so bad- Sam answered without much interest.

-that you say sam, what do you say Danny? Danny? hellooo earth to Danny, Hey! –

Danny got out of his thoughts at Tucker's voice.

-Oh sorry guys, I was thoughtful- Danny said as he yawned sleepily.

Sam and Tucker raised their eyebrows and crossed their arms.

-You were sleepless for watching our houses again, right? - Tucker asked inquisitively. sam did the same expression

\- of course of not, Sorry guys ,but the last night I could not sleep much, I kept thinking about my other evil self. And for weeks I have not, as if my instincts warned me that today will be the day when he will try something against me-

-Well, so far nothing unusual has happened, Sam assured, but Tucker touched his shoulder.

-Excuse me, but THAT if it seems to be something out of the ordinary-

The three teenagers saw a giant robot wreak havoc in the city, throwing cars and terrorizing the people and students who were nearby, this robot had green eyes, with wires of the same color around his arms and metal legs.

-A robot? - Danny said changing his confused expression to one of seriousness.

-Maybe it's just Technus ¡I´m going Ghost!-

an energy halo surrounds the boy transforming him into the best known phantom of amity Park, white hair as well as his gloves and boots, green eyes, black suit, with the "D" logo on his chest, Danny Phantom.

the ghost boy flew away to the robot, he threw a ball of energy, the robot saw his attack coming and eluded it becoming intangible.

Thats surprised Danny.

-¿what? ¿a robot with ghost powers? -

PTTT !(Knock out)

The robot was very fast, with a blow in his face sent Danny flying away to Mr Lancer´s car.

"All right, this its some new for me" he thought.

Danny again flew around the robot, this time with caution, Mr. Lancer left the school with his briefcase to find the front of his vehicle crushed completely.

-What the ...? Lost paradise!-

danny tried to become intangible to enter the interior of the giant robot and to tear it apart inside, his surprise was great when he crashed into hard metal despite its intangibility.

the ghost boy fell to the ground, with his hands on his forehead, the product of the impact.

-I feel that this will hurt a lot tomorrow-

He saw the robot in front of him about to trample him.

-Danny! - exclaimed Sam and Tucker

Danny reacted in time, he flew very high and tried to find some possible weak point of the robot.

-there has to be something that gives me an advantage-

It does not take long to notice a tank with green liquid on the robot's back

-ectoplasm of ghost, that must be your source of power and therefore your weakness-

The ghost boy flew at full speed towards the robot, he tried to hit him. but Danny became invisible, he noticed that the robot could not see him when he saw him looking in all directions

"I had hoped that invisibility would save me, I was not wrong"

Without wasting time, Danny phantom, flew towards the robot and fired a powerful ball of energy towards the ectoplasm tank, the robot fell to the ground without any sign of continuing to function.

the ghost boy came down to the ground near the robot, his sam and tucker friends also approached, they were not aware that they were being observed.

-Haha what a fool - Zim scoffed.

-what luck I had, for a moment I thought I would have to use my ghostly wail against him-

-So ¿this thing its not technus?- Tucker asked.

danny denied in response.

-this seems to be more a work of vlad plasmius-

To the guys' surprise, the robot opened his eyes and a ball of energy shot out of his mouth, the energy surrounded the ghost boy.

-¡Danny!-

-¿W-what is happening ? Noooo!-

his best friend half ghost disappeared before his eyes, when he could recover speech, tucker say:

\- Danny is ...?

-No- Sam replied

-It seemed more like he had been teleported, but where?-

* * *

 **In the control´s room of planet Robot…**

Now, the ghost boy was inside a huge capsule made of glass, next to it were other capsules, in one of them was written "Dib sucks"

-where am I?-

-Happy to see me Daniel? -

-YOU!-

Danny's eyes twinkled at the moment of seeing his evil self, he could see a robot woman, a skeleton and an alien at his side, but he did not take much importance, his biggest problem now was Dark danny.

\- I should have known that you were behind this! -

Dark danny ignored his self of the past.

-Sartana the controls are all yours now-

\- this is not any contest Dan phantom! My candidate Manny Rivera is up for a real challenge, El Tigre is a powerfull adversary, but the truth is that the young boy Rivera has never decided whether to be a noble hero like his father or a vile villain like his handsome grandfather –

In the last two words, Zim and Vexus looked at Sartana confusedly, Dark danny raised an eyebrow.

Sartana cleared her throat and continued:

-but it could be said that el Tigre is a kind of antihero for the moment

Vexus crossed his arms seriously.

-You said that he was a hero-

-If I said it was not, maybe you did not accept me in the group, i'm right? besides that the young Rivera has done more heroic deeds than murderous crimes, he is only an assistant to his grandfather villain, pero eso es poco ¡y poco es NADA!-

\- Are you going to send the robot now? Or do you want me to do it for you? - Dark Danny said impatiently.

-No thank you, this I will do with Aaall the pleasure- Sartana of the death smiled with malice.

* * *

 **Miracle City…**

Miracle city, is a place full of crime and villainy ,this is the story of Manny Rivera better known as…

-Rawr Rawr! EEEEEL Tigre!-

The life of Manny Rivera, was always very hectic as well as the life of his father and his grandfather, he and his best friend Frida Suarez, his childhood friend, those two always got in trouble every time they had their crazy adventures, in one of those always involved fights with supervillains, in this moment, the 13-year-old Mexican boy was fighting with one of his worst and ruthless enemies.

a villain of the same age, with a special technological suit of bird, black with purple details, distinctive of his family, daughter and granddaughter of the female supervillains vulture and Lady gobbler, her name was Zoe aves, known in the world of villainy as Black Cuervo, today she had nothing better to do, so she think in to go play, flirt, fight and why not, try to destroy the Tiger once and for all.

El Tigre ended up embedded in the wall, product of the shot caused by Black Crow.

-Uhh okay, I have to admit, Cuervo, you prepared yourself very well-

The supervillain girl laughed in response.

-Hahaha! I'm always full of surprises Manuel-

Near the battle site, was her blue-haired rock friend Frida around, she was supporting him from a distance while buying a churro from a seller of the street.

-You got it Manny! Kick his ass! you can! more churros please -

-I think you've already eaten enough-

-I said MORE churros please-

the feline almost hero tried to use his most powerful attack, the super macho pose of Rivera´s, but Cuervo managed to evade her, in response she fired hundreds of lasers against the latin boy.

-I will not fall for that trick again, Rivera!-

Manny was having the difficult battle, Black Cuervo had improved his fighting tactics.

-Damn! she is faster and more skillful, I have to devise a better plan to overcome it-

A strong pain took him out of his thoughts, a shot of Black Cuervo hit the tail of his suit.

\- AAAAAAAAAUCH ay ay ay mi colita! Thats dirty! –

-Soy una Villana ¡Duh!-

Black Cuervo pointed his laser at the boy and smiled, -my mother and grandmother will be proud- she said to herself, she was about to shoot, but suddenly she felt a strong treacherous blow sending her flying and crashing into the window of a veterinarian, in the pet bird cage.

-And that robot where it came from? - Frida wondered.

El Tigre managed to recover, despite the fact that the Robot saved him from Black Raven, he decided not to let his guard down, his feline instinct told him that this robot was not friendly.

-Hey, wait your turn, will you? I have not finished with her yet! -

The robot did not answer any single word, Manny watched him for a moment, he did not seem to be a robot of Mr. Sinister or another known villain, he had green eyes and green wires around him, he was not going to wait for him to attack him, he prepared his sharp metal claws of El Tigre, ran at full speed against him, a few centimeters from touching it the robot reacted, just like Black Cuervo, the robot sent him flying to the port of the city, he almost fall in the sea.

-Almost and I turn in "Squid food"-

To his amazement, the robot got claws and roared.

-What!? Are you copying me? -

The giant robot ran towards him, it was very fast, the Latin guy barely had time to react, the robot sent him flying against a truck that exploded instantly, Frida worried.

-Manny! -

Sartana smiled wickedly.

The robot was about to shoot a lethal blow but a laser shot charged him sending it flying away, Manny and Frida looked at the shooter with surprise.

-¿Cuervo?

-thats hurt so much- said the villain girl, she was sore but annoyed more than anything, she flew towards Manny and helped him get up.

-Are you okey dork? -

-y-you saved me-

-Yes, yes, do not get used to it- Black cuervo replied blushing and looking away.

The robot appeared in front of them, The tiger and Black Raven got into fighting position.

-then will you help me or will you run away? -

-I never run from a fight, when we finish with him, you and I will continue our fight, depending of my humor-

-Done-

-Well, I'll fly away from him and you distract him-

-I think your strategy is suspicious Cuervo-

-¡Solo hazlo Rivera!-

the robot ran towards them at full speed, the tiger did the same, crow took flight, just centimeters from the robot hit her, out of his reach, El Tigre used his claws to tear it up but the "wounds" were repaired.

\- What kind of rare machine is that? -

Black Cuervo flew right in the middle of the blazing sun, she pointed at the robot with her secret weapon.

-I was planning to use this in you Rivera, but that junk spoiled my victory and made me angry-

Cuervo shot a kind of black disk, that stuck to the robot in a magnetic form, before he realized it, the disk exploded the robot in a thousand pieces, leaving only the head, Cuervo, Manny and Frida approached around him.

-Who do you think the robot was? -

the robot's head spat out a ball of energy that surrounded Manny, he disappeared surprising Frida and Zoe / Cuervo.

-¡Manny!-

* * *

 **In Other dimension, Royal woods….**

the loud siblings were walking a long way to home, at this time their parents were in their respective jobs, each had a tired expression and the cherry on the cake, is that Luan who was not tired and had hundreds of jokes to Hang out, mostly bad jokes.

-What does a jaguar says to another jaguar? "jaguar you" hahaha get it? Get it? Other joke ¿What is the height of a bald man? Have your friends teased you hahaha get it?-

all the loud siblings grumbled annoyed.

\- I hope we get home very soon - Lincoln thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Danny phantom and El tigre captured! Next chapter, Dib, Jenny wakeman/ Xj9 and the Louds are the next captureds.**

 **The name "4 Malicious" its a reference to the "Sinister Six" Of Spiderman.**

 **Fanarts and minicomics of this crossover in my deviantart.**


	3. Catch the heroes part 2

**Chapter 3**

 **Catch the héroes pt 2**

The local hero and villain of Miracle city was trapped in a large glass capsule, beside him was another boy in another capsule, older than him with white hair and a superhero black suit apparently.

-Hey "bato" ¿where am I?

-You can ask them- Danny said pointing his finger at the responsible villains, among them he´s only recognized Sartana of the death.

-Always is a delight to see you falling into my trap, El Tigre-

The Rivera boy just mocked

-hahaha, a robot? Really Sartana? Truthfully, I expected something much better from you.

-They are not my robots, they belongs to Dark danny-

-And now you're stuck here like an bug like Daniel- Dark danny added.

Sartana approached the ex Cluster queen.

-Now that I feel satisfied Vexus, it's your turn to catch your rival, you say that Xj9 is an unbeatable defense weapon on the planet earth of your dimension, right? I admit I'm curious to see that-

-Oh, she's more than that Sartana- explained Vexus while preparing his robot through the keyboard.

-Xj9 is the most beloved heroine of the city of Tremorton and now of all her world , Since the Earth and the cluster prime remained in peaceful relations, her creator is the best expert scientist in robotics, Dr. Norah Wakeman, my rival of the past, my purpose was always to try to get Xj9 to abandon the humans to join us, the clusters as a retribution of mine to his creator-

-And I guess after she put all your people against you now you want to destroy her, right? -

-Destroy it? No, she is very valuable for that, she can create all kinds of defense weapons, in one way or another she will be under MY orders-

Vexus already had his robot ready for the detestable teenage robot that ruined his life, she only had to touch the red button, the robotic woman smiled evilly.

-Prepare for my revenge Xj9-

* * *

 **Tremorton City, California…**

Jennifer Wakeman's life has never been normal, her only dream unattainable. Maybe it was due to the fact that sometimes it was not always accepted by other young people, or maybe because they did not see her as one of them, or also for the simple fact that she was a robot and not a being made of meat and organs, many will say that robots are machines without feelings created with a single purpose.

But the case of Jenny was different, she began to develop feelings from an early age, she expressed carefreeness and desires to have fun like any young person, to have the typical sadness and depressions of adolescent and the incredible thing of all is that the emotions she expressed were not simulations if not true feelings, she could perfectly understand the nature of good and evil, The humans who did not understand her, she did not hold any grudges, only it hurts to see that they could not see that she was much more than just a robot, but that had been in the past, thanks to Jenny, the planet Earth enjoyed tranquility, since the exile of Vexus of the Cluster prime and thanks to his friendship with Vega, the clusters were no longer in conflict with humans, Jenny finally started doing normal things as a teenage girl, of course, there were still other extraterrestrial races that were attacking the planet from time to time In time, but this time those who defended were the clusters, it had not been long since the president and Queen Vega had agreed to an alliance.

Xj9 or simply Jenny as she likes to be called, was playing with her friends on the beach, Tuck, Brad and Sheldon of course.

Jenny and Brad were teaming against Sheldon and Tuck.

-Well, catch this! – the Little kid Tuck shouted and throwing the ball to the other side of the net.

With her superhuman reflexes, Jenny jumped, the robot girl transformed her arm into a shovel and returned the ball.

-Haha very slow Tuck- said the red-haired boy to his younger brother.

-That's because you have Jenny on your team, it's not fair- complained Tuck.

-Hey Jenny-

-Yes, Sheldon? -

-I've never seen you so happy-

-Oh, well, I'm glad you notice, it's just that ... since the day my mom let me out and know the world, I wanted more than anything to have a common and normal life, now that the galactic attacks against the earth finally they are over, I feel great to be able to have free time with you, to pass the time, to have fun, to feel ... like a human-

-Well, it's cool that you think that Jenny, if you're happy I'm happy-

Jenny smiled at Sheldon, he returned his smile and looked away shyly.

-Now I can say that nothing could ruin this day! -

Without waiting for it, behind it appeared a giant robot sent by Vexus, unlike the others he spoke:

-Xj9, prepare to be eliminated-

-An advice Jenny, never exclaim out loud that nothing will ruin the day- said Brad who quickly loaded his little bro Tuck and ran away to a safe place, Sheldon stayed to defend Jenny.

-Don't worry Jenny, i can help and ...- Brad pulled him by the arm.

-¿Who you are? Silver Shell? Come on Sheldon! -

The giant robot tried to hit Jenny in the back, but she dodged the attack with ease, she activated the rockets on her feets and flew around him, needed to see who she was facing, this robot did not look like anything she did not I've seen before, those bright green wires in its metal structure caught his attention.

-where are you from? Who sent you?-

-Destroy Xj9!-

The robot girl shook her head.

-You're not very talkative, right? I usually talk to my opponents when fighting before that I kicked his butt-

To Jenny's surprise, the robot activated her rockets and flew in the direction of the robot girl, she smiled and started her flight away from the beach.

\- Do you want to catch me? Uh? I'm warning you, I'm pretty quick-

Jenny did not know, but she was being watched by the villains and the two heroes from their glass prisons.

-hahaha she is underestimating it- said Vexus.

The teenage robot created hundreds of maneuvers in the skies to confuse the robot but it did not stop its pursuit, she tried to make him crash on a mountain but he passed through it becoming intangible, tried to cloud his eyes using flares from his pigtails but the robot was still chasing her .

-Ok, I'm getting sick of this-

"This robot does not seem to be from the planet earth but it does not seem to be from the Cluster prime either, which is strange since the only alien robots in the whole universe are the Clusters" thought Jenny.

Without thinking twice, Jenny wakeman turned C in reverse and threw herself at her pursuer taking him to the ground with all her strength, the robot transformed her arm into a saw to try to hurt Jenny, but she grabbed him transforming her hand in clamp.

-Did you really think it would be so easy? -

They both crashed on the ground creating a huge crater, Jenny stood up with difficulty, she looked all over her body, turned her head back to check if she did not suffer damage, for her luck she did not receive any, she saw that the giant robot "Bleeding" a bright green liquid.

-Destroy Xj ... (turns off)

-fiu ... Its Over ...

The robot stopped working, Jenny sighed in relief, but her relief did not last long, the robot opened its eyes and spat an energy ball that surrounded the robot girl, she disappeared from the place at that very moment, it was not long before that his friends arrive at the place of impact, Brad being the first to approach the crater.

\- ¿Jenny? -

"¿Where did she go?" Tuck asked himself.

* * *

 **In the Planet Robot base…**

-¿Where am I?-

The robot Jenny noticed that she was inside in a glass capsule, confused he observed the other captives at his side.

-hey, where ...?

With indifference in their faces, Danny Phantom and El Tigre pointed their finger at Vexus.

-Vexus? What are you doing here? Who are they? - Jenny asked when she saw Dark danny, Sartana and Zim.

-Hahahahaha! Xj9 I think the question here would be what are YOU doing here? -

-Ahh ...

Jenny was going to reformulate her question but Vexus interrupted her.

-you are here to submit to MY will, now you are mine, you will help me to conquer the humans and recover the Cluster prime, the best thing of all is that you will not have Hahahaha option!

-Ha! As if thats were going to happen, Vexus keeps on dreaming-

-Just wait-

Fully satisfied to have captured her enemy, Vexus walked towards the Irken who lost no time in approaching the controls.

-Finally but less important, the unsuccessful invader who could never dominate his planet earth because of a simple human, ahead "Green bug" is your turn now- Vexus boasted mockingly, something that Zim did not tolerate.

-SILENCE! ¿How dare you!? ¿¡Invader unsuccessful!? Green insect? HA! Says it a robot that looks like a bee, ¿¡Do you dare to make fun of Zim's misfortune !? You can not said anything, you neglected your kingdom, ¿I'll tell you what kind of queen you are? the queen of nothing, NOTHING!

Enraged, Vexus pulled Zim to face him.

-YES! I neglected my kingdom! For being interested in submitting a pathetic planet of bags of meat ¿¡that's what you wanted to hear!? It is a mistake that I will never repeat, the good thing about being "Non-organic" is that I never forget-

Vexus released Zim, the Irken just shook off his uniform, cleared his throat and continued:

-Dib is not like any human, he is a very clever one, he is the only earthling who is aware of my mission to conquer his planet in the name of my glorious race, he is an expert in aliens, conspiracies and an expert in Irken technology, but all that will changes soon, once I send this robot it will be his doom AHAHAHAHAHA DOOOOMMM !-

Zim hit the button, the giant robot was successfully sent to its dimension and landed in front of Zim's house.

"Is not your base?" Dark danny asked.

-Of course, Dib's house is two blocks from mine-

-Does your enemy live near you?- Sartana asked incredulously.

-Yes, why?-

She just did a facepalm in response.

-Never mind-

The minutes passed and the villains noticed a peculiarity, the giant robot was destroying buildings and incinerating everything in its path throwing powerful bombs that exploded on contact while the Irken laughed maniacally.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -

The three villains noticed that the giant robot was controlled by Zim with a remote control, Vexus snatched it from him.

-¿What are you doing Fool? You're supposed to catch your worst enemy! -

-What, I have not controlled a giant robot for a long time, all right, I'll go for the human, give me the control-

Dib membrane, son of the renowned scientist, Professor membrane, had never had a quiet life and how to have it if his "job" was always about preventing his neighbor and fellow alien school and his robot assistant from taking over the Earth the Kid sometimes thought that he was the only one chosen by the destiny to save his species, nobody else seemed to notice that Zim was an intruder not welcome on the earth, but he did not loses the hope, someday, he was going to unmask him, someday he would receive the apologies of his neighbors who never believed him and who instead called him "Crazy", someday, he will be stop Zim for good.

The boy was now watching the news on television to see something out of the ordinary, a few days ago that Zim did not try to take over the world or eradicate it, or at least try to do some revenge, even looked at his house many times, he could only find his robot Gir eating nachos in front of the TV.

"What are you planning now, Zim?"

On the other side of the sofa sat her gloomy and ill-tempered sister Gaz, as always she was playing with her video game. (Game slave)

The violet-haired girl only frowned at her brother's silly questions.

-I do not know, I'm not interested, keep quiet Dib, I'm at the highest and most difficult level-

Dib grimaced, sometimes wondering what he had done to make his sister hate him so much, after stopping Zim would solve that riddle.

(Explosion)

Lightning destroyed half the room on the wall of the sofa, his sister ignored the situation and remained focused on his game, in front of Dib, a giant robot.

-Prepare for your absolute destruction, you miserable human grub! -

-That voice ... -

He was supposed to be scared, but no, Dib just smiled frantically pointed his finger and exclaimed:

-Haha! I know it, I knew you were planning something Zim, I knew ... oh wait ..., that's a bad thing for me AAAHHH ! -

As soon as he jumped off the couch to try to escape, the robot spit a ball of energy that spat it out and vanished it, after achieving its purpose, the robot activated its mechanism of self-destruction and exploded, this time the entire wall and ceiling of the room fell in rubbles , but Gaz was still unharmed with his game.

-Meh hey Dad! Dib was teleported in another dimension again! –

* * *

 **In the Planet robot Base…**

Dib was more excited and restless than ever, he was inside a huge glass capsule, next to him he noticed the ghost boy, a robot of female appearance and a type of masked superhero kid, he does not stop looking everywhere in a paranoid way .

-What!? What!? ¿¡WHAT!?

-Well, that's was easy-

-YOU!

Dib pointed his finger at the green alien.

-Haha you are right Dib, your dirty human eat corn, I, the great and powerful ZIM! Who now has very powerful allies, we are "The 4 MALICIOUS"

Dib was laughing as the rest of the captured.

-The name is something silly, it occurred to you Zim ¿dont you?

-SILENCE! It's a good name, just ... repeat it until you feel scared-

Suddenly the kid membrane noticed that in his capsule he said something written with a red brush, although he looked backwards from his side he could read it clearly.

\- "Dib sucks"? Ha ha ha very funny Zim- said Dib sarcastically.

Dark danny laughed wickedly calling the attention of his allies and the captive heroes.

-Finally, we have captured them all! - the evil ghost looked at his henchmen.

-You, bring me a delicious brew to celebrate-

Sartana of the death called her minions, the skeleton bandits, She would never have agreed to come if the evil ghost did not allow her to bring a handful of her henchmens.

-my skeleton bandits, Bring me a good tequila, the triumph has arrived! – ordered the skeleton woman.

-As you comand, "Patrona" –

Dark danny's robots came to the private winery of his ruthless master, while one of the skeleton bandits took a small sip of the tequila to make sure it was not too pass or too hot, otherwise they would gain severe punishment from his boss.

The robots tried to approach their master to give themselves their fresh drink but Sartana's henchmen were on their way causing everyone to pile up.

-Move fool! I have to give the drink to the Master Phantom!

-¡ you move scrap! My "Patrona" does not like to wait-

The skeletal minions began to braid themselves with the robots, they reacted with lasers, Sartana took out her mystic guitar and fired at the robots.

-Dark danny, control your servants! -

-You're one to talk- the ghost replied while he´s fired energy balls at the skeletons.

The disaster soon happened to major, by accident, one of the skeletons spilled the tequila on the keyboard of inter dimensional teleportation, the last giant robot they had was sent to an unknown dimension, other robots also disappeared, Vexus and Zim noticed the event.

-That does not look good-

-Come on Vexus! To the panel! -

Once the robots and the bandit skeletons calmed down, Zim had to use the "Spider Paws" of his Pak to avoid the electrocution with the computers keyboard.

-Vexus, restart the screen-

The robotic woman nodded and reconfigured the screen, it was not difficult, once she tried to recover the transmission, she approached the alien.

\- What are you doing now Zim? -

-I try to locate the giant robot that we lost, it went to a dimension to the Tsar, it has a locator that will activate soon and it will reveal ... ¡There! -

The screen recovered the image, it was projected what appeared to be a common human neighborhood, in the middle, 10 human specimens, all were girls with different hair colors and a male specimen, a boy, this had white hair, Vexus He looked at them confused.

-Who are they? -

That caught the Dark danny and Sartana´s attention.

-Hmm? –

* * *

 **In the Royal wood´s dimension….**

Lincoln and his sisters did not enjoy the long walk to their home, although it was always nice to travel in Vanzilla, sometimes they hated that the vehicle was prone to breakdown and stop pulling at times, and that his sister comedian Luan would tell many bad jokes did not help no way.

-I hate the heat! I hate the sun! I hate walking! - Lola complained.

\- Sometimes I think that Dad should change that truck - opined the athlete Lynn Loud Jr.

-Don't you think Lynn, Vanzilla is part of the family- he defended his older sister dressmaker Leni Loud.

-That's what you say just because you'll be the next to handle that junk, which I doubt very much considering that everything distracts you Leni-

Lynn's comment caused Leni to get very upset.

-¡Shut up Lynn! Says the girl who is always going to ask Lisa for help in school work-

Lori stopped the discussion

-Lynn! Leni! You two ¡already stop arguing! -

-Yes, arguing will not make us come quickly to our house- Lincoln added.

-Thank you Lincoln-

-Your welcome Lori-

Lori never admitted it but the truth is that in most of the times she felt very proud of her brother, although her crazy plans caused problems at times, he always found a way to remedy it, he always thought about the welfare of his sisters before that in his, he was the best brother she could have had, without hesitation, she would protect him from any danger

-Do you want to know why the angels laugh? Because ...

-Uhhh… Girls?

Luna interrupts the joke of her roommate, the rocker Loud who walked in front of her was shocked by what her eyes saw, she wanted to think that she had gone mad, she pinched her shoulder, when her sisters stopped, they collided from behind , some of them ended up on the ground.

-What the hell is wrong with you !? Why do you stop Luna !? -Lori shouted furiously.

\- You call me crazy sisters, but that thing is a giant robot what is in front of us? -

All the louds leaned out from behind Luna, she was not crazy at all, a real giant robot was in front of them, the robot did not seem to have peaceful intentions.

-Interesting, a robotic unity- said Lisa amazed.

The robot fired a laser beam at them, the Loud kids dodged it and were scared to see that the Robot wanted to damage them.

-¡Runaway! - Lana shouted.

The Loud kids ran to where they came, Leni charged Lily, while everyone ran for their lives, Lori gave an annoying look to the family genius.

-¡Lisa! can you explain THIS !? -

-It's not my robot if it's what you're are thinking, this does not look like anything I've seen before- the loud-minded person explained.

If it's not your robot, why the hell is it attacking us !? - Lynn asked as she ran, she was a good runner by excellence but she slowed down so to not to leave any of her sisters and brother.

-I do not know, maybe it's some competitive envious of the community of scientists that want to turn me into ashes-

-Girls! For now no matter who it was, now we have to think about what to do to combat it- Lincoln suggested.

Oh of course Lincoln, let's activate our superhero powers - Lola said sarcastically.

-Are you crazy !? This is not like your silly comic books!-

-No, but I have a plan ... .LOLA! -

-Ahhh he caught me!-

The giant robot had a hostage to the little princess of the family, they did not know if it was the intensity of the moment but that robot caught one of their own, and if you mess with a Loud you mess with everyone, Lincoln and his others sisters expressed a murderous look, they stopped running to look with hatred at the robot, showed their teeth and clenched their fists.

-Hey you piece of junk, loose my sister or you'll regret it- Lynn threatened with a bat.

-Right, better that your plan is good Lincoln- Lori said.

-It is (I hope so)

The moment of silence seemed eternal between the robot and the Loud siblings. Finally, Lincoln devised the defense.

-Allright girls, NOW! -

Without any trace of fear, all the girls ran towards the robot with a war cry.

 _(Background music)_

 _"Crashing tough the crowded halls, dodging girls like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time"_

 _(hey hey hey!)_

Lincoln: Lynn hits the robot's feet with your bat!

Lynn: with pleasure.

The loud girl athlete hit the heel of the robot seriously damaging him, he was surprised.

-Ah?-

 _"Leaping over laundry piles diapers you can smell for miles guys gotta do what he can to survive"_

\- Lincoln: Lana! Use your habilities in knots and tie your feet!

Lana: as you say Lincoln!

The little plumber prepared her rope and ran around the robot, just as she did with the lizards, gathered the ties and the robot fell to the ground.

 _"In the loud house, in the Loud house,duck dodge push and shove that's how we show our love_

 _In the loud house, in the loud house , 1 boy 10 girls wouldn't trade it for the world! Loud, Loud house, Loud house._

Lincoln: Lisa Corrosive substances ¡now!

Lisa: of course!

The little loud nerd took out from his backpack some test tubes with these substances and spilled them to the robot, it turned black instantly and shouted as if he felt absolute pain.

 _"Me time a little room to breathe time quiet and peace I've never had"_

-Luna! Use your battery dishes, cut off his arm!

-understanding Bro! -

The rocker loud girl jumped towards the robot and with the dishes to cut the arm that had Lola, this still did not let go the little princess.

 _"At least i´m never lonely would never lack it for a sports team"_

 _"Maybe, this crazy´s not that bad, in the loud house, in the loud house"_

-Luan uses your joke tricks! -

-I'll leave him electrifyingly dazed hahaha! -

Luan approached the robot.

\- You look very very bad my friend let me help you- the loud comedian offered his hand to the robot, he accepted his help but received a strong discharge of electricity that seriously damaged his circuits.

\- haha you fell into oldest joke of the book-

 _"Duck, Dudge, push and shove that's how we show our love, in the Loud house, in the Loud house"_

-Lucy, use your breath on him-

 _"Gotta love mom and dad for not going completely mad, in the loud house, in the loud house, 1 boy 10 girls wouldn't change it for the world"_

 _(Loud…house Loud house! Loud house!)_

The Loud Goth walked on him until she came face to face

-Sigh.. (dry breath) -

She used the same gift that she usually uses to dry the kitchen dishes quickly, the robot finally went off without any sign of continuing to work. The arm that was cut by Luna released Lola, the little blonde girl kicked her.

\- That's what happen to the junks that mess with Lola! –

The group of villains "the 4 malicious" were impressed to see a few childrens beating one of their giant robots.

-How did they do that? - Sartana said incredulous at what her dead eyes saw.

-Only was such luck- Zim opined.

-And they did not even have powers- said Vexus incredulous as Sartana.

The Loud sisters jumped with emotion for their victory, and even began their victory dance in his manner of each.

-Okey, literally I must admit that that was exciting- Lori said with a smile.

Lola placed her arm on her twin's shoulder.

-Wow, Lana, I must admit that today you impressed me a lot-

-hehe Thank you Lola-

Lincoln and Lisa approached the defeated robot with great caution, the robot spilled a kind of bright green liquid, the loud nerd took the opportunity to collect a small sample with a small bottle.

-Lisa, where do you think this thing came from? -

-Surprisingly I have not the slightest idea Lincoln, for the first time in my short period of life I am perplexed-

To the astonishment and terror of the Louds, the robot opened its eyes, as last action, it expelled from its mouth a ball of energy, this ball flew around all the Loud siblings, they stopped their dance of triumph when realizing it.

Some of them tried to get out, but the energy pushed them back inside as if that were aware as if to say

"Stay there" This seemed like a nightmare that they wanted to wake up, Lincoln and his sisters enter in panicked, everyone embraced and began to scream, they thought this would be the end.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

-Whatever happens here… I want you to know that I love you girls! -

* Sobbing *

-We also love you Lincoln! –

* * *

The white light that covered them had blinded them, little by little it was dissipating, Lincoln loud was the first to recover his sight and his conscience, the other functions of his body began to return, he felt tight and uncomfortable, as if his sisters were on top of him, in fact it was.

-¿¡What the…!?-

Lincoln looked around, was inside a kind of glass capsule, along with his sisters, he looked out and could see machinery, tunnels, robots with a futuristic touch, beside him were other capsules, they were a big-headed nerdy kid, another young white haired guy like him, a robotic-looking girl and another boy, this one had a cat costume, his sisters did not take so long to wake up, they noticed the same situation and they were soon pushing each other, Lincoln observed to the possible authors of the situation.

\- All right, this capture was not planned- Vexus said.

-They do not have powers, they do not wear suits or masks, they are the most strangest heroes I've seen- Sartana added.

-I suppose we could conquer his world too, I do not see any problem- Dark danny said coldly.

-I'm checking the dimension of origin of these childrens- Zim said from the computer.

-the habitat is called royal Woods, Ha, what a pathetic name that humans put to their citadels, judging by their low level of technology to conquer Royal Woods it would take only 5 minutes, maybe 4-

-He called us heroes?- Lincoln asked loudly.

-Conquer Royal Woods?-Lola said confused.

-Where are we? Who are you? - Lori asked.

Dark danny just ignored the questions of those children and continued his celebration with Sartana, both villains toasted with their glasses for the capture of their enemies, while Vexus and Zim talked.

-You also noticed it, dont you Vexus? -

-Yes Zim, that robot that we lost was not the only one, other robots were also accidentally teleported to other dimensions, more worlds to conquer?

-It would be very interesting to see-

While the captured heroes, Danny, Jenny, Dib and Manny stared with so much hate at their enemies who celebrated their victory, the Louds by other side, each of them, confused, trapped, clenched but mostly confused, they had only one question in their minds.

"What the heck just happened?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **This is the chapter 3, Happy Halloween my friends!**

 **The next chapter will be very interesting, Review , Thank you : )**


	4. The action begins

**Well, finally it's here, the fourth chapter, translated for you.**

 **In the previous chapter, the famous Nickelodeon multiverse heroes were captured by the group of Villains (the 4 malicious)**

 **But an accident with the inter dimensional machine caused the Louds to also be captured, and their world in danger of being conquered by the villains. (now the big party started)**

 **(On the missing robots that mentioned Vexus and Zim ended up in the dimensions of other Nicktoons, there are 3 One shots on that)**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **HEROES:**

 **\- Danny Phantom**

 **-Jenny Wakeman / Xj9**

 **-Manny Rivera /**

 **-Dib membrane**

 **-Lincoln loud and the Loud sisters**

 **VILLAINS:**

 **-Dan Phantom / Dark danny**

 **-Vexus**

 **-Sartana of the death**

 **-the Invader Zim**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The action begins**

If there was a word that the Loud Kids would choose to describe their situation that would be the confusion ,They did not know where they were, they did not know what was happening, they did not know if it was real, some tried to pinch their shoulders thinking it would be a dream but it was not like that, in fact it was no dream, they were still trapped in that unbreakable glass capsule , tight, one on top of the other.

-Remove your ass from my face Lana! -

-You take your face off my ass Lola! –

As always the twins had another of their typical discussions, Lori tried to win a small space, feel her sisters on top of her left her breathless, Lincoln abandoned his sensation and observed the strange place around him, the place almost looked like a control room, there were metal tubes penetrating the steel walls, giant computers with extensive keyboards, as it was seen in the comics he read, everything seemed "From another world." Have we been abducted? were the thoughts of the white-haired boy.

Meanwhile outside their prison, the villains celebrated the capture of their nemesis, those impertinent heroes who have avoided fulfilling their malicious intentions on several occasions and are now captured at their mercy.

-Well, well, well, now that you are finally trapped there, we can conquer your worlds- Dark danny said with great satisfaction in his tone.

-Worlds? - Danny said in confusion.

-As it is, silly and useless heroes- Sartana of the death said with rejoicing.

-Our Plan was to capture you so that you would NOT interfere when us deploying our armies of robots to your dimensions-

\- Beginning for their home cities - Vexus added with an ambitious smile.

-My city, Amity park, Tremorton, Miracle city and Royal Woods- Zim said smiling in the same way.

-You will not get away with it! - exclaimed robot Jenny.

-Oh, but we did it- Dark Danny said in a mocking tone, followed by the evil laughs of his allies in triumphant form.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -

-Well, let´s go ,my friends- Dark danny ordered his colleagues.

-We have many troops of robots to organize for the capture and conquest of cities-

-¡Yes, take and conquer! I love those words! - exclaimed the Irken.

\- Do you know Dark danny? I could contact my great superiors, my Tallest so that they could send us their armies of their best robots of the Irken empire, they would be perfect for the remodeling-

Although the suggestion of the Alien was not a bad idea at all, Dark danny with a frown answered:

-We have quite enough robots for now Zim, perhaps you could busy yourself with tracking our robots servants who have gone missing…Oh and please a few guards outside the door, as well…. There´s a good small alien-

Vexus did not avoid laughing at Zim, while she was struck by the alien's hostile gaze.

"Small" that word was considered an insult on his home planet, a rather degrading word for an Irken of his kind, since his race was very demanding with the level of height of an average Irken, Zim sighed with some sadness, he assumes that he was an important member of the "4 malicious", he was an Irken and only for that fact he deserved respect.

 _"So, this is what the great invader Zim came up with"_ he thought.

 _"Being denigrated by a ghost, an alot of bones and a queen cleopatra robot that resembles a ridiculous bee, this is not fair, I'm better than them, I am Irken, I am ZIM! ¡This is a vile discrimination of races!_ "

-Robots, keep an eye on that door! - Zim ordered, the robots obeyed the order and watched the Irken retreat.

Inside the control room, with the captive heroes, none of them broke the silence, until the little mud lover Loud did it.

-Oh, poor Little alien-

Lana's comment caused her twin to look at her annoyed.

-Don't you dare to feel bad for him Lana! He is an evil and ugly alien, and I feel that because of him we are here, in ... this ship or whatever! -

As always the little arrogant princess Lola loud blaming someone else for their misfortunes, after the twins, the other Louds siblings also began to talk.

-Oh, great it seems that I will lose my program Zoey 101- said the rocker Loud

-Forget your program Luna! Literally I am so far from my poor boo boo bear, Buaaahh- Lori began to whine exaggeratedly and dramatically for her boyfriend Bobby.

-Oh Lori please, dont cry-

\- * Sniff * Do not try to comfort me Leni-

-It's not that, it's just you're wetting my dress with your tears-

-¿¡Really Leni !? Are you more concerned about clothes than my feelings? ¿What kind of animal are you? -

-Hey! The animals are furry! And I'm not! –

Although the Louds were uncomfortable inside that capsule, that did not stop them all starting to argue with each other, as always, it was a rain of words that would drive anyone crazy, Only Lincoln and Lisa were thoughtful observing the place, none of the Two had said nothing.

-Lisa?

-Yes, male fraternal unity? -

\- Tell me the truth, were we kidnapped by aliens? -

-The correct term is Lincoln abducted and regarding your question, yes, we were kidnapped-

-Wow, this ... is ... very cool ! -

-What?

-It's like in my Ace savvy comic edition 114- Lincoln took a comic from his backpack and continued.

-This is Ace savvy being abducted to a super spaceship where he is forced to fight with other warriors of the universe, the plot is cliche but has good dialogues-

-Wow, fascinating-

-Thanks Lis-

-I can appreciate that you didn´t detect my sarcasm-

All the sisters argued loudly, not realizing that they filled the patience of one of the captives at his side.

-Hey! scandalous girls! ¿¡your want to keep silence !? ¿¡Do not you see I'm trying to figure out how to escape and stop Zim? -

The sisters stopped their discussion, some looked angry at Dib.

Hey! Nobody shouts at my sisters in that way, only I can! - bellowed Lincoln in defense of his sisters.

-The truth is that all this is very strange- said the ghost boy, Danny Phantom.

-Kidnap defenseless childrens is very low, even for Dark danny-

-Hey my friend, are you kidding? - spoke El Tigre in defense of the Louds.

-These children managed to defeat a giant robot and used their ingenuity, it was something cool, they are not so helpless, it was an accident that they ended up here-

Lynn jr nudged her brother.

-Hey Lincoln, that boy has white hair just like you-

-Yes, I noticed Lynn-

-You all seem very nice to me- Jenny said with a smile.

-Can I know who you all are? –

-Oh right, Hi everyone, my name is Danny Phantom, the local hero of Amity park, I am half human half ghost, I fight ghosts and Dark danny is the worst of all my enemies-

-Hi Danny! - everyone greeted.

 _"Half ghost, that's dreadfully amazing, sigh"_ Lucy Loud thought.

-A pleasure, I am Jenny wakeman and i´m a teenage robot, I defend the Earth of alien invaders and evil space robots, Vexus is my archenemy, whom I have gladly kicked hundreds of times.

 _"To be a robot, it's very pretty,"_ thought Lincoln.

\- I am Manuel Juan Pablo Gutierrez O'brian Equihua Rivera but you can call me Manny, I am the descendant of a family of heroes and villains, this belt that you see here is my mystical amulet that transforms me into "El Tigre", Sartana of the dead is my greatest enemy and she wants me dead-

 _"I'm not a fan of superheroes, but I must admit that this man Manny looks great"_ thought Lola.

-It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Dib membrane, aliens and mysterious creatures are my specialty, Zim is my enemy, he and I have history, he is an alien invader that tries to conquer my world but I always manage to prevent it-

aid the boy named Dib ending his story by placing his hands on his hips proudly.

 _"I detect airs of greatness around here,"_ Lisa thought.

-My name is Lincoln loud and they are my sisters-

The white-haired one introduced them to each one while they smiled.

-this is Lynn Loud Jr, the sportswoman-

-Hi everyone!-

-Leni, the dressmaker-

-how are you ... - greeting her.

-Lucy the Gothic-

-Sigh ... -

-Lisa, the genius-

-Greetings specimens-

-Lori, the biggest-

-Literally enchanted-

-Lola and Lana, are twins-

-Hi! – Both little girls answered.

-Luan, the comedian-

-I feel tight to be here hahaha get it? -

-Luna, rocker girl and guitarist-

-What´s up, guys-

-and Lily, the baby-

-Poo poo-

-We are the Louds and to be honest none of those dudes are our enemies-

"They do justice to his last name" thought Dib.

Now that we've all introduced ourselves, does anyone know how to get out of here?" Luna asked.

Upon hearing the question, Danny Phantom smiled boldly, the ghost boy became intangible and pierced the glass capsule making it easy to get out, surprising the others.

-Wow ¿how do you...?

-Ghost powers ¿Remember? -

The muted robots that were in the room activated and ran to attack Danny.

-Ghost boy! Be careful! - Lynn yelled.

\- By Saturn! Behind of you! - Dib shouted.

Danny sent several energy balls to the robots destroying them, but there were still some that faced him.

-Leave me some robots to me Danny, a long time ago I do not have a good fight- Jenny said.

The robot girl transformed her hand into a laser cannon, fired out destroying the capsule that contained it and accompanied Danny in battle.

-What an interesting model of Robot, I wonder who built it- said Lisa affirming her glasses.

Now the evil robots had to deal with the robot girl and the ghost.

Jenny formed an arsenal of missiles by firing at the robots, sending them flying into a thousand of pieces, but a few more still appeared.

-Danny, these robots are the last-

-Jenny, I'll take care of them, you get behind me, everyone cover your ears- Danny ordered the others, Jenny looked confused.

-What are you trying to do? -

-Just watch-

The ghost boy exalted and opened his mouth, ejecting visible waves of green energy accompanied by a deafening lament.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The loud scream of Danny Phantom sent to fly all the robots to crash against the walls damaging them.

-Cool! - exclaimed Lincoln and his sisters.

\- That was amazing! - Lori commented.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked, equally amazed.

-That was a Ghostly wail, my most powerful attack, unfortunately, weakens me a little each time I use it-

No one had yet realized that a robot was lurking behind both heroes, ready to attack.

-Be caref ...! - I try to warn Lincoln but to everyone's surprise, the robot lost its head with a claw, Danny and Jenny turned to see who had saved them.

-¿El Tigre?-

-Cuiden your back the next time guys,you two are lucky that I have left my capsule in time- said the latin boy who pointed his finger towards his open capsule with claw marks, he turned his gaze to Dib.

-Hey you ¿do you want me to take you out? -

-Ha!, I appreciate your help, but I do not need it, if I have this-

Dib pulled out a device from inside his jacket, a kind of futuristic weapon, it looked like a metal donut.

-And what is that?-

-A special weapon for extraterrestrials, I asked for it by mail, I forgot that I had it with me all this time just in case Zim made his move, luckily I was right-

Dib fired the weapon, causing the glass of the capsule to melt and escape.

-Finally I'm free and I'm ready to give Zim his due! –

-And I to do the same with Sartana I swear! - assured El Tigre.

-and I with Vexus- Jenny added.

-I think I'm going to solve my pending issues with Dark danny- said the Ghost boy crashing his fists, Lori's voice distracted the heroes from their affairs for a moment.

-Hey guys, I'm literally glad that you were able to get out of your prisons, but could any of us get out of here? I can not stand being very close to Leni's stomach-

-Yes, in addition to someone throwing a stinky gas here- said Lana, all the Loud very annoyed observed Lori.

-What, it was not me! -

-Of course I'll take them out, your name is Lori? - Dib said pointing the gun.

-Don't worry, one shot of my gun and they will be free-

\- AAAAAAAHHHHH! -

The loud ones shouted while Jenny placed her hand on Dib's weapon, refraining from firing.

-Wait Dib, let me get them out of there, you could hurt them with that-

-Whatever, Robot girl-

Jenny transformed her hand into a circular saw, with that saw carefully cut the top of the capsule, since the space between the glass and the Loud siblings was almost nonexistent.

The old sisters, Luan, Luna, Lori and Leni could leave without problems, Jenny helped to remove the younger sisters who were at the back of the capsule and leave them safe and sound on the ground, the baby handed it to Leni, at last the white-haired child was left, she extended her hand with a smile.

-Come on, let me get you out of there-

What Jenny did not know, is that the white-haired boy watched her with a strange feeling in his stomach, his cheeks turned red, he started to sweat, he had never felt this way with someone of the opposite sex, neither with Cristina neither Ronnie Anne.

"Wow, what a nice girl, oh come on Lincoln, whats wrong with you? You can´t fall in love with a robot ¿right? "

He smiled nervously and took Jenny's hand, she took it out and left it on the floor next to her sisters.

-Thank you- he said looking away, with his hand on his left elbow.

-you're welcome Lincoln, is that your name? -

-And it is-

-It's a very nice name, it's the first time I see a child with white hair-

-Grandfather´s Herence- the proud albino replied wanting to show off with Jenny.

-What a cute child- said the robot girl with sympathy, because Lincoln reminded him a bit of Tuck.

Danny Phantom started to taking leadership.

-Well, we're all out now, Let´s go! –

-I have to admit that this ghost guy is someone very interesting, sigh- said the Gothic Loud.

-Yeah, he's quite attractive, Luna loud Waaaant it –

the rock girl in the family looked at Danny in an impish way, Lucy looked at her annoyed.

-Hey, I saw it first-

The team of heroes quickly ran to the door, where they received more robots waiting for them, Danny and Jenny flew.

-Lori, we should go with them- Lincoln suggested while his older sister was doubtful.

-I do not know Lincoln-

\- ¿Are you crazy Lincoln? - Lola said.

-I think it would be safer if we stay here-

Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

-¿Really Lola? Would you like to stay here? ¿What will we do when the bad guys come back and see their enemies escape and retaliate with us? -

Lincoln's comment caused Lola to open her eyes wide, the little princess got behind her sisters and gave them a push.

-¿What are they waiting for? ¿an invitation? ¡we go with them!-

All the Loud looked at each other, nodded and ran after the robot girl, the ghost, that strange boy in the black jacket and the almost Latin hero, they talked about their nemesis.

-Well, everyone here knows what the villains are right? - Jenny spoke.

"The question here is why are these villains suddenly working together?" Danny asked as he continued to explain.

-Dark danny never got along well with other enemies of my world-

-As far as I know, Sartana has never worked with other supervillains in Miracle city,- explained El Tigre.

\- She is very proud to lower herself to that, maybe she who is plotting something could have a link, but nothing explained the alien-

Dib contradicted the last thing that Manny said.

-Hey Manny! Zim is not any Alien, do not be fooled by his diminutive appearance, he is a professional invader and well trained to conquered, he´s tried to do horrible things to the Earth of my dimension like trying to crash it against the planet Mars.

-Wow apparently this Zim must be someone very cool- Lana said.

-You don't know what you say, little girl-

-Wait!- Lori's voice stopped them, everyone turned to see her.

that there will not be more of those horrible robots out there? -

-Don't worry "guerita" we will Take them down - said Manny rivera with pride, without saying anything else, the Latin boy nailed his claws on the large steel door and pulled it without any effort, the robots guarding outside pointed them.

-I told you-

-¡Dib! ¡Louds! ¡Cover yourself of the shots! - Jenny warned, the robots started firing lasers and missiles.

Lori nodded and covered almost all her brothers.

-you heard the robot ¡move!

Luckily, the shots didn't hit Lori or any of her sisters and brother, Lincoln and his sisters came to hide behind the robots that were destroyed by Danny and Jenny, using them as shield.

Lincoln watched the fight in astonishment until he looked at someone who was vulnerable and exposed to his way of seeing, the same boy who had silenced his sisters before.

-Hey Dib! What are you doing !? Hide with us! The shots will hurt you, you have no powers! -

\- Ha! No Thanks , emm ... Lincoln loud ¿Right?

The white haired boy nodded in response.

-I appreciate that you worry but I do not lack powers, sometimes the cunning and intelligence is all you need, that and your desire to protect the world at all costs, my experiences fighting Zim taught me that-

A robot ran towards Dib with the intention of attacking him, but the Membrane boy blew his head off with a shot with his alien weapon.

-Haha, you see Louds? I told you-

-Wow- said Luan.

-Indeed did you lose his head hahaha ¿get it? -

Luna lifted her thumb.

-Not bad Kid, but the powers of the ghost boy are the most epic-

the last word said it in a British accent.

-Yeeeah- answered the other sisters, sighing for the attractiveness of the ghost boy while his only brother shook his head and rolled his eyes, Dib frowned.

-Graces ungrateful-

\- Sisters, i am right? you have one?-

-Yes, I have a sister and it's a walking nightmare-

-At least you don´t have to deal with ten sisters that surround you half the time-

Leni observed a curious creature that came out of the teleportadora of dimensions, it was a yellow snail, Whose carapace was orange with blue spots, to his surprise this meowed like a cat, the animal caused tenderness.

-Awww, look girls, a snail that meow-

Lynn slapped her face.

-¿Really Leni? They are shooting us with lasers, and do you notice a snail? -

The Loud girl dressmaker did not pay attention to the comment of her sister athlete, she bent down and snapped her fingers to attract the snail, knowing that the snail slime would be good for her skin.

-Come here little snail, come, ain't gonna hurt you-

The snail crawled slowly but surely towards Leni, until finally she took him in her arms.

-What a nice shell you have, it's orange, like Linky's favorite color-

-Meow

-Awwwww-

The other sisters observed the snail tenderly, hey did not know that it could meow.

-Interesting specimen- Lisa said affirming her glasses.

\- since when the snails meow? - Lincoln asked confused.

-Maybe they do it in their home world- said Lisa.

-I want it! Let me have it- asked the little plumber Lana, Leni gave her the snail without problems.

-Don't lose sight of her, Lana-

Dib spoke to them

-Hey Louds, the shooting stopped, we can go!-

The Louds ran along with Dib, ran until reaching Jenny, Danny and El Tigre.

Some of the robots that heard the shots approached the control room, Sartana's skeletal minions were also present, they observed the steel door ripped off and recognized the claw marks of El Tigre.

-they escaped- said the henchman.

-For what you want, do not tell Master Phantom- the robot pleaded.

-Only if you don´t tell Sartana-

A pair of robots chased the group of heroes, they did not go unnoticed by Dib and Jenny who turned and fired at the robots destroying them instantly. While everyone was running in search of an exit through that extensive corridor comparable to those of those space films, Lori approached the ghost boy.

-Hey, your name is Danny ¿Right? We literally have to find a way to go home, I do not want anything to happen to my sisters and brother, one of them is just an innocent little baby-

-You will return to your world Lori loud, if there is a way to return them, we will do it, for now we will protect them-

The big older sister of the Loud smiled and responded with a sincere "Thank you", although deep down she felt worried, would it really end if they returned home?

-Look! There's a huge window there- Manny pointed out.

Everyone approached the window to observe and try to recognize the place where they were, all gasped surprised and stupefied to see that outside was nothing more than a vast red desert, with red mountains on the horizon, but what struck them most was that the sky was nocturnal without any stars in sight, there was only absolute darkness, Lincoln was the first to break the silence.

-T-This does not seem to be the earth ¿Right?-

-¿Where are we? - asked the boy Rivera.

-I would say it is the planet Mars, but the sky does not share similarity- Lisa assured.

-I've never seen anything like it, and I toured the entire galaxy- Dib said still without believing what his eyes saw.

Although some were calm, the little princess of the family was nervous and scared, she was a 6 year old girl after all, she put her hands to her hair and screamed.

-Damn it! We are lost, we are all lost! -

-There! Shoot! - shouted a robot who came with reinforcements, they obeyed the order and fired.

-And They find us! -

-Don't worry, I got this, behind me! - Jenny exclaimed.

the robot girl reacted in time and both hands transformed into a giant metal shield that completely covered Danny, Manny, Dib and the Louds.

-This will stop them for a long time- Jenny assured.

-Guys, keep watching the window in case you see any star or constellation ¿Are you sure nobody recognizes anything? -

All narrowed their eyes but no one could notice anything that seems familiar.

-No, nothing- Danny answered.

-I do not see anything known either- said Lisa keeping her stoic expression, but deep down the genius was perplexed.

-Any Stars - said Manny.

-I do not see anything, either- said Lincoln.

\- Neither do I - said Dib.

-We less- answered the other Loud sisters.

-Is this where I must said "we're not in Kansas anymore" hahaha ¿get it? -

-¡LUAN! - his sisters shouted.

-Is she always like that?- Manny asked Lincoln.

-Yes, you don't know how she gets when April 1 arrives-

The White-haired Loud turned to the robot.

-Jenny-

-¿What Lincoln?

-¿Are you sure you are alright? ¿Do not those shots hurt you? -

-Don't worry Lincoln, those Lasers barely tickle, the metal I was made with is pretty tough-

He smiled in response, the shots had stopped.

-I take care of them Danny, you and the others run, I reach you- Jenny ordered, they all nodded.

-Well Jenny, as you say-

Danny flew away and the others followed him, once the group left, Jenny smiled knowing that she did not have to limit herself to those junks, she looked at the robots defiantly, thundered her metal knuckles and turned her head.

-Well, guys, who's coming for me?

the teenage robot flew over them, everyone fired but none of them managed to hit him, XJ9 was too fast, they were not level with her, Jenny formed two plasma cannons with both hands.

-I would flee if you were-

Meanwhile , in the extensive corridor of Planet robot…

Danny phantom was flying through the great hall but limiting his speed, he did not want to leave behind Dib, El Tigre and the Loud siblings, what they found on the way did not wait for him at all.

-But what is that? - Lori asked open-mouthed.

-Changos, this has to be a joke- Manny said slightly annoyed.

-I would not even get that far if it were- Luan answered sounding serious for first time.

Jenny appeared flying.

-I've come back guys, what did I miss-

Danny did not answer, he just pointed a finger.

-Look for yourself Jenny-

The robot girl looked out to see a large row of robots, these robots were on a floor that moved, like in a factory, they went under what appeared to be a modifying beam, the robots that came out of there had a Improved appearance, Jenny was amazed, the robot did not believe what she saw, even small windshield wipers appeared in her eyes.

-wait a moment, those robots are turning them in… in ... -

-in us- Dib said finishing Jenny's sentence.

There were lots of robots from Danny phantom, El Tigre, from Jenny, and from Dib membrane even, the difference is that these were metallic gray and had red eyes that seemed to be taken from a nightmare, the faces of the heroes showed their expression more Seriously, his enemies planned something much bigger.

\- Robot clones of us? Why would they do that? - Danny asked himself.

Leni looked confused.

-Hey Lori ¿how is it possible that there are not robots from me, Linky, Lucy and all of us? -

-I do not know if I should feel offended or lucky about that Leni- answered The biggest sister of the louds.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **The interdimensional war will continue in March 2019**

 **First I have to finish the Spanish version, guys, so they'll have, I've uploaded new fanarts from this fanfic in my deviantart**

 **I Hope you like this chapter , hahaha Lincoln loud fell in love with Jenny ¿can you blame him? The Jennycoln is Born (Again) :v**

 **(Who did not fall in love with her in her childhood?)**

 **(EltioRob95 Deviantart)**

 **The 4 One-shots related to this fic (Spongebob, Hey Arnold, The fairly oddparents, Ren and Stimpy) will not be translated, good wekend, long live Nick and the Louds.**


	5. The cave

**Hello guys, I hope you loved the previous chapter**

 **now a fact about me (the author of the story) normally I always make my fanfics make sense with the timelines of each series which I write.**

 **but here are 5 series, isn't The loud house only, here I reveal in which timeline of each series this story takes place. (suppose)**

 **for fans of The Loud house =**

 **this happens sometime in the first or second season.**

 **Ronnie anne appears on the chapter 1 of this story, so this is before she's move of Royal woods to Great Lake city with the Casagrande´s family.**

 **(although I understand that TLH doesn't have a timeline)**

 **for fans of Invader zim =**

 **this takes place after dib and zim avoid the invasion of Tak.**

 **for fans of Danny Phantom =**

 **This fanfic occurs after "The Ultimate Enemy", sometime during season 3.**

 **for the fans of my life as a teenage robot =**

 **this takes place after the movie "escape from Cluster prime" and before the episode "Trash talk"**

 **for fans of El Tigre=**

 **this happens before the episode "the good, the Bad and El Tigre"**

 **enjoy the chapter,** **carefully translated and adapted for you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The cave**

After the terrible battle against Dark Danny's robots and the heroes could escape from the base, Lincoln and his sisters, who were exhausted from running for their lives, now all they walked in an extensive rocky canyon on the unknown planet where they found, Lisa was chatting with Dib membrane, the white-haired does not avoid smiling to see his little genius sister talking to that boy with a strange hairstyle, because the 4 years old Loud was not very sociable someone to say, his other sister, the little princess was talking about herself self-centered with El Tigre. Lincoln sighed and turned to the camera.

-yes, I know what you are thinking, why are we walking through this rocky, desolate place? Well, it seems that my sisters and I are involved in a kind of war for the multiverse, a multiverse is a set of so many worlds or dimensions, I know this because I read comic books, you see, this is what happened ...-

 _(Flashback)_

 _All the heroes observed the factory of robots amazed and terrified at the same time, the villains were transforming these robots into robotic versions of them, the resemblance to the heroes was incomparable, the only difference was the metallic gray color and the bright red eyes, El Tigre broke the silence._

 _-It looks so weird, and don´t like it-_

 _-siblings, I think we're not the droids they were looking for hahaha, get it?_

 _all showed faces of annoyance at Luan's joke and reference._

 _-This doesn't give me good vibes- Jenny said while the ghost boy was confused._

 _-I can't understand ¿why our enemies would make robot versions of us? -_

 _-Yes, why would they do that? - Leni asked._

 _\- Is not it obvious woman? - Dib replied, who had already joined the capes - they are preparing a vast army of robots for the war-_

 _-Yes, literally a war but against who or what? - Lori asked._

 _-Hey, Dib!- Lynn exclaimed angry._

 _-Don't call my sister "woman", her name is Leni! -_

 _-that assumption is quite obvious, Dib membrane, even a crogmanon can realize that- Lisa said affirming her glasses._

 _-Hey! - exclaimed Dib offended while Lisa smiled victorious._

 _-Hey guys, I think the best thing would be to blow up this cheap copies factory. Who's with me? There must be an unstable engine over here- El Tigre suggested._

 _-I don't think it's that easy Manny- Danny answered._

 _-It is obvious that it is an army of doppelgangers but I assure you that my other evil will have a much more complex plan after all he also has the astute mind of my archenemy Vlad masters._

 _-I think that the real problem here is not the robo clones but the villains that created them- the robot girl opined._

 _-This is a thousand times better to go to cinema- Luna whispered to her sisters and little bro, who just watched the young heroes plan their offensive._

 _-There! Point them! - the robots shouted, this time they had a giant laser cannon pointing at the fugitives_

 _-Oh, not again! - Lana complained_

 _-I thought you had taken care of the jenny robots-_

 _-Hey many! of course I took care of them, it seems that there are many more in this place- Jenny replied as an excuse_

 _-There is no time to continue this useless battle- suggested Danny_

 _-For now we must flee-_

 _-what? Never! I'm a Rivera and the Riveras don't run away-_

 _-Manny we have to plan a surprise attack first, trust me, I would also like to fight and avoid everything that these villains are planning, besides, we can not fight and protect the Loud at the same time-_

 _-Hey, that offends me Danny, I've been five times champion in Kickboxing- said the athlete Loud while the Latin boy sighed._

 _-Okay, let's get out of here_

 _-Right, everyone hold hands-_

 _Although some were confused with Danny Phantom's request, everyone ignored him and held hands, The rocker girl quickly took the hand of the ghost boy without wasting time, earning the fulminating look of his Gothic sister, who took the other hand available from Danny, Lincoln took Jenny's hand with a certain blush, once they were all holding hands, Danny Phantom became intangible, by being in contact with him, Jenny, Dib, Manny and the Louds also became intangible that he._

 _-Awesome!- Lana exclaimed._

 _-Best day ever- Lucy said with a half smile_

 _-Look girls, I'm transparent! - exclaimed Leni excited._

 _-Don't let go for anything in the world— Danny ordered, they all nodded in response, the Heroes team was submerged in the metal floor._

 _-I'm ready to fire the cannon- said the robot about to touch but was stopped by the other robot_

 _-wait, they disappeared-_

 _-Oh no, they escaped! The phantom master will melt us in steel! "Exclaimed one of them with fear._

 _-Shut up! Scatter and search for all the base and the citadel now! - ordered the robot._

 _On the outskirts of the base, the profugos emerged from the metallic structure, now they were in the openness of the red planet, they all broke loose and fell to the ground in a wicked way, The Louds took a breath before looking around, Lincoln was the first to stand up._

 _\- Wait a minute, here you can breathe the air! -_

 _-We've noticed, Lincoln- Lori said a little annoyed by the landing._

 _\- Are you ok, little snail? - Lana asks her new pet._

 _-Meow-_

 _-Oh great- Lola said annoyed to see her pink dress with the sand and dust of the planet, the little princess shook with much anger, Manny approached her and extended his hand, his father Rodolfo had always taught him that there was always help a lady lying on the floor, even when it's about a girl like Lola._

 _Do you need little help?_

 _Lola looked up at the masked latin boy, he gave her a smile, she had not realized how attractive the boy seemed to be, with red cheeks and timid, Lola Loud took her hand, he helped her to get Standing, Lola feeling flattered thanked him:_

 _-Ooh what a gentlemanly, thanks Manny-_

 _-Hehe you're welcome Lola- answered the Latin boy with his hand behind his head._

 _\- Why aren't you like him, Lincoln? -_

 _The white-haired only rolled his eyes in response._

 _-Well, we escaped, and what now Danny?- Was the question of the teenage robot to the ghost boy._

 _-we have to walk- answered the_

 _\- Far from this place as possible, we will look for a refuge, we will plan a strategy there and then we will return to fight against them-_

 _-¿Walk? Great- Lori said sarcastically while her sportswoman sister just scoffed._

 _-Ha! You should do more exercise Lori, I would never get tired with a simple walk-_

 _(End of flashback)_

-And that's how we ended up in this place- Lincoln finished telling what happened.

Meanwhile, Lisa was chatting with Dib membrane who explained to her everything that had happened.

-Then- Lisa said as she began to understand everything.

-Do you say that because of a silly neglect on the part of robots and skeletons, the inter-dimensional tele-transportation machine sent a giant robot to our world with the intention of attacking the first thing it finds? -

-As it is, I saw everything when it happened- Dib replied

-The truth you should not be here, now your world is in danger because of that, your world is in danger of being devastated Lisa Loud, dominated by Zim and the other villains, talking about that you and your brothers will fight on our side? -

Lisa looked at Dib with some surprise.

-¿excuse me Dib? ¿do I have the face of being someone who fights Dib? no, I am of the people who think, not of the people who would use such a primitive action as violence to resolve a conflict-

-Oh, I did not mean that, Lisa, it's just that seeing how you, your brother and your sisters were able to defend against that robot, I thought you would help us-

-Dib, in case you did not notice, you are talking to one of the most intelligent people in my world, I am a prodigy genius and that I am only 4 years old, I guess I could use my super brain to help them in something-

-Wow, are you really a genius? try it what is the number of the relation of the circumference of the diameter-

-Facil, the number is 3.1416-

-Well, the formula of a circle?

-C equal to Pi and D-

-Well, is dark matter a matter?

\- are you kidding? that is not any "Matter" or dark energy, it does not even have neutrinos, it does not emit any type of electromagnetic radiation, therefore it would be transparent before any electromagnetic spectrum.

-Okay, I believe you, wow, if you're a super genius, your parents should be so proud Lisa-

-Yes ... in part, although sometimes they are very upset that I don't leave my room and that I shake the house with some explosion of my chemicals-

-you know, I think I understand how you feel, in my world, the whole city thinks that I am the madman of the town, I don't leave much of my home, unless it is to prevent the sinister plans from being carried out. Zim about my world-

Lisa gave him a half smile.

-I see that you and I are not so different in that regard-

-No, I guess not-

-Although I'm not much of studying cryptozoology or consider it a science, I admire your passion for aliens and mysterious things-

Dib also gives a smile to the little genius.

-Thank you Lisa, it's the first time someone appreciates my tastes-

For the first time, despite the situation, Dib felt very comfortable talking with the Loud genius, because nobody ever approached him, for cruel and unjust reasons, Lisa on the other hand, enjoyed the talk a lot, did not know how continue until a thought invaded it.

-And tell me Dib, tell me everything you know about this ... Zim-

-¿Where to start? oh yeah, it all started when one night, I was on the roof of my house looking for signs and ...

* * *

 _in the Planet robot's base..._

Vexus and Zim were walking in the direction of the teletransporters' room, the cluster and the Irken intended to enjoy and gloat to see their enemies locked in a capsule as if they were animals.

-I want to see the attempts of that worm, Dib, trying to escape- Zim said

\- I think exactly the same with Xj9 without any type of escape, I bet you that she will be very upset about not being able to go out and do something about it hahaha- Vexus added with a smile.

the surprise that reflected the face of both was enormous, to see the large and heavy steel door torn off, on the floor were arms and legs of robot throwing sparks, a scene that disturbed both villains enough, with eyes wide open, Zim turned to look at Vexus, she did the same.

-THEY ESCAPED!

Without wasting any more time, Vexus activated his wings and flew away at full speed into Dark Danny's quarters, Zim also went there, moving on his "spider legs".

Dark danny was observing the landscape of the citadel, the ghostly maleficent was happy with everything he had achieved, in a short time, his dream to master all dimensions would come true. In a short time, his dream to dominate all dimensions would come true, next to him appears Sartana of the dead who could not help asking.

-It's been more than half an hour, do you think something happened? no robot has reported anything about it, while my skeleton bandits say they know nothing-

-It's just for that reason that we sent Zim and Vexus to check, Sartana, it's just a matter of time for them to come back and ...-

At that moment the steel door rose revealing Zim and Vexus alarmed.

-Xj9, Danny Phantom and the other captives ... they escaped! - exclaimed the former queen cluster with some concern.

-i told you, those damn capsules wouldn´t serve to contain them for long-reprimanded the Irken.

Dark Danny and Sartana looked at each other with confusion and then start laughing with evil, leaving Zim and Vexus confused, the robot woman began to bother and crossed his arms.

-What's so funny? -

-Yeah! we were supposed to contain the heroes, Zim didn't lend himself to this!-

Zim and Vexus looked at them with annoyance, while the malefic ghost and the skeleton woman stopped laughing.

-¿Really you didn't notice anything? - said Dark danny with the intention of opening their minds to those two.

-I had already planned for the heroes to escape, that's just what I wanted to happen! Sartana already realized that, how could you not notice it? -

Zim looked more confused at the revelation, as was Vexus.

-¿Why would you want that? - Vexus asked.

-For this-

Dark danny split into two ghost, the other Dan phantom nodded and walked towards the giant computer, typed the buttons, and on the screen appeared a video where you could see Danny Phantom, Jenny, El Tigre and even Dib membrane giving battle to the robots and tearing them like scrap.

-So…you have security cameras-

-They are not any cameras Vexus, these cameras scanned all the movements of the enemy- explained the evil adult version of Danny phantom.

-all that information will go to the factory for the programming of the roboclones, any attack that they have against us, the robber will see it coming and counterattack using their same skill against them-

-and with this fight that our cameras captured a moment ago, it will be enough to program our robots, put them into operation so that they destroy our despicable enemies once and for all! Hahahaha! - Sartana added.

\- As Sartana said it, once the information in the roboclones is loaded ... what? - Dan phantom was speechless when he saw that the screen indicated a problem that was not at all to his liking.

"70% insufficient data ... 70% insufficient data ... 70% insufficient data ..."

-It can not be, it CAN NOT BE!- Dark danny screamed with fury, his red eyes shining, on the verge of bursting with anger, Vexus placed his hand on his shoulder.

-Calm down, not all is lost-

-sign the outburst, it's just that I can be calm if the data load is not enough. Damn it! -

-Does it mean that we still need those deluded heroes alive? - Zim asked internally asking that his assumption wasn't correct.

-Unfortunately, that's right Zim- Dark danny replied sighing with annoyance, while the Irken wished he hadn't asked.

-I hate you Dib-

* * *

 _With the Héroes…_

the group of young heroes had walked for miles along that seemingly endless canyon, they were pretty sure they were far enough from the base of the villains, some of the Loud sisters were processing everything that ended to pass, first a robot had attacked them from nothing in their dimension, then they ended up in a base, in a planet of another dimension completely alien to their world, then they escaped from there with a ghost, a robot, a boy from big head and strange hairstyle, and a boy disguised as a feline, this seemed some plot of a cheap cheap science fiction movie, but it was really happening, they and their beloved brother were entangled in a kind of crisis between dimensions.

The older sister Lori, lifted her phone to the dark sky without stars, her sister athlete raised an eyebrow at that action of his sister.

-What are you doing Lori? -

\- What do you think I do Lynn? I'm trying to get a signal to try to call Mom and Dad, they will not like to know that we are in an unknown dimension and try to write Bobby-

\- I doubt it a lot considering that we do not know exactly where we are, besides. I am very sure that we are NOT close to home-

-ah Shut up, I'm literally not in the mood for your negativity Lynn-

her Gothic younger sister who was walking beside Lori, shook her head.

"Sigh, poor Lori, the girl is in denial no doubt, at least Lana, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lisa, Lincoln and Lola who speaks with that boy Rivera aren't so scared, maybe they are confused but not scared" thought Lucy For herself.

Lincoln on the other hand, 11 years old did not let look up all the way, I kept watching Danny Phantom and Jenny who were flying over them, watching from the air if there was an ambush later in the cannon, Lana appeared at her side, with the snail on her red cap.

-Meow

-Where do you think they are leading Lincoln? -

-i don't know Lana, some safe refuge I guess.

\- Apparently they are talking something ¿about what thing is? -

-I don´t know, but let's hope it's not something serious-

In the air, Danny and Jenny carefully watched the entire area from the air, apparently this desert canyon of the planet was inhospitable, it was unlikely that they would find anything or anyone alive in this area.

Jenny, tell me if all this does not seem very strange-

-If you mean our enemies who are eerily obsessed with us to create robot replicas of us, yes-

\- No, he did not talk about that, do not you think it's very strange that we easily escape from the capsules? -

The robot girl looked away thoughtfully

-Hmmm now that you mention it-

-Hey! Danny, Jenny! I found a cave! I found a cave! "Leni exclaimed happily, the robot and the ghost boy descended while the others surrounded the cave.

-Good one,I congratulate you Leni-

-Thanks Luna, now i have to decorate the cave, I'll put a nice wardrobe there- Leni was about to enter but was stopped by Danny.

-Wait Leni, Jenny and I will go in first, we don´t know what we could find in there, Manny, Dib, you stay here with the Louds-

-all right- both answered.

although El Tigre crossed his arms with annoyance.

-¿Who named Danny as leader?-

Danny and Jenny entered the cave, the robot transformed his left hand into a cannon, while the phantom boy formed a ball of energy in his.

Both teenagers went out of sight in the darkness of the cave, the minutes that passed became widespread, Lincoln could not help but worry about Jenny, Luna also felt the same way with the halfa, after so much silence and suspense .

a few steps came from the cave, Manny had his claws ready outside just in case, while Dib reloaded his gun, Lynn took a fighting stance, Leni bit her nails, they were relieved to see Danny and Jenny get out of the cave.

"There's nothing, we can rest here," Jenny said with a smile.

Everyone gasped in relief and smiling because they were completely exhausted.

-Finally! - Manny exclaimed.

-You said it "Conpadre" - said the Loud rocker.

-Finally we will rest from so much walking- said Lola.

The heroes did not know it, but while they entered the cave, they were observed by a mysterious hooded man, with a kind of cloth covering his face, he had advanced binoculars.

 _"I'm telling Radd about this,"_ he thought.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **this has been chapter 5, I hope you liked, the interaction of these characters, more of the heroes, that the villains in this story.**

 **guys I want to apologize, I'm sorry for the false update of the fic a couple of days ago, I wanted to delete the advance, I didn't think it would update for that, Well, now I amended that error, uploading this cap that expected so much.**

 **Interesting fact:**

 **Dark danny has certain similarities with Venom of spiderman, both have the symbol of the hero, both are stronger, both exhibit their tongue.**

 **The next chapter will be about Lincoln and Jenny, greetings.**


	6. Knowing each other part 1

**Those characters isn´t owned to me, is own to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **knowing each other part 1**

In all the base of the villains, in all the futuristic planet robot citadel, the robots moved everywhere, made raids, entered the homes of the enslaved civilians, their ships transported large holographic posters with Wanted posters of the fugitives , in those posters could see the photos of Dib membrane, the robot girl, the ghost boy Danny phantom, the masked Latin boy, and finally the Loud kids, just in case if they found any Loud. they would find the other fugitive heroes.

A group of robots were formed in a single row, the largest robot which was the largest, had a military hat, stood in front and spoke.

-Listen to all rusty metal heads, the master Dan phantom wants the living heroes ... for now, understand?

-It is understood

-All the heroes? - asked one of them.

-Yes, All of them, the robot Xj9, Danny Phantom, The Tiger, even that bigger head boy called Dib-

\- What about that group of human childrens who call themselves "The Louds"?

\- Those human childrens don't have much relevance, alive or dead, it does not matter, they are not as important as their world, which our masters are going to conquer

-¿Does it mean that they can be exterminated, sir?-

The robot general raised an eyebrow, wondering why these robot units were so clueless and obsolete, not wondering that Dark Danny wants to remodel them for his army of conquest.

\- I said alive or dead, it does not matter-

With the heroes ...

they had all entered the interior of the cave, the only one they found that kilometers, once inside all the sisters sat on the cold and rocky ground for a few minutes, all but Lola, she pulled a pink blanket from her backpack, the I lay on the floor before sitting on it.

the stomach of her twin sister roared.

-Girls, I'm hungry-

Lori observed her little sister.

-If someone had some food left, please, give it to Lana-

-Well ... I could only eat half of my chicken sandwich at lunch, have Lana- said his brother giving the piece of sandwich to his little sister.

-Thank you Lincoln-

-Invite me a little Lana, I don´t eat carbohydrates, but I'll make an exception-

-get yours Lola-

-what did you say!?

The twins were about to fight as they always do, but their white-haired brother stopped them in time.

-Very well, enough with you two, this is not the time for a dispute and you know that I do not like to see them fight, so wool, share half of the sandwich with Lola-

-Well, I'm sorry, Lola-

-I'll let through this time- the diva answered before eating a piece of the sandwich.

the jenny robot observed the fraternal scene very moved, that child who had just met was a good big brother considered, seemed to be one of those people who would give everything for their loved ones, the metal girl could not help but feel respect and admiration for that.

While El Tigre and Dib were watching out of the cave just in case, Danny phantom was sitting on a pensive rock, while the other Louds were gathered in another corner of the cave, away from the group

-Then, that strange boy named Dib told you that we were abducted accidentally from our dimension, that those villains allied themselves for the first time to defeat these superhero guys with powers, and now our world is in danger? - was all that Lori deduced with the explanation of his little sister genius.

-Indeed- Lisa answered affirming her glasses.

-Apparently we are involved in what seems to be a war for the universes, those villains seek to take over all the worlds, including ours-

-So ... is that what is really happening? - Lincoln said surprising his sisters, who had heard everything.

-Lisa I must say that you were right-

-about what?

-you studied the theory of alternate dimensions this morning, therefore, it is real-

-Because everything that happened to us is not any side effect or product of hallucination on the part of my chemists, then yes, it is real, the dimensions exist, fraternal units, where what is not real in our world, is real in the world of them- the loud genius explained, pointing his finger at Jenny, Manny and the other new friends they had just met.

-Ghosts, robots and aliens-

-Then you knew about this? - Luna asked a little annoyed.

-I was not one hundred percent sure that the theory of the multiverse was solid, it had variables, but guess what siblings, we are the first humans to discover alternate lands- * smiling *

by the sayings of the nerdy sister, Lincoln Lori and the others were thoughtful, they had dealt with all kinds of problems at home, and their own individual problems, but this, this situation was completely of another level they were in a war! and not any war, this was a multiversal battle, the conflict that Lori and Leni usually have for a dress was absolutely nothing compared to this, lucy's voice broke the silence.

-I now know why the spirits felt strange today-

they all looked at their goth sister with surprise.

-What are you talking about Lucy? - Lynn asked.

-"The darkness is approaching" "possible destruction and desolation" "a greater evil will flood and cover all dimensions with its destructive nature", at first I did not understand what they could tell me, now I realize that they, the spirits, they were agitated, with fear and all for that ghastly-looking phantom-

-that ghost that Danny phantom refers to him as "Dark danny" ... right?

-As it is Luna, as soon as I saw that ghost, I felt all the darkness emanating from him, from those four villains, he is the most worrying one, he really is a real threat for all the worlds, not only ours, he must be stopped at as of place, sight-

-That subject isn't our problem Lucy- said her older sister

-Let the ghost boy and others take care of that issue, I just think about your welfare, the welfare of Lincoln and all of you, if there is a possibility of returning home intact, we will take it-

-I think you do not understand Lori do you really think that our world will be out of danger if we retu..? -

-hey guys, come here! - ordered the ghost boy, while everyone approached.

-What happens Danny? Do you have a plan? - Lori asked, wishing internally that this was the case.

-No Lori, not for now, me and Jenny will go outside to get some firewood, your little sisters are cold-

The older sister of the Loud observed whom she was referring to, in fact he was right, Lana and Lola were covered with a pink blanket, trembling, hugging each other, to have a little warmth.

-When we were flying, I scanned the place, I noticed some oaks and dried plants on the planet, not far from here on both sides of this canyon- said Jenny.

-So… ¿does anyone want to come with us? -

Quickly the Loud rocker took the ghost boy's arm and leaned on his right shoulder.

-I'll go with Danny-

Danny felt a strong pull on the other arm, saw that it was Lucy, who was looking angrily at Luna.

-Who said you could go with him?

-Hey, Duchess of the dark, I'll go with Danny, I do not need permission-

-Forgive him Luna, I'll go with the Halfa-

\- The halfa? -

-That's what the half-ghost hybrids are called, get to read something once in a while-

-But you like vampires! -

-Ghosts like me too! -

Danny did not know if he was flattered and terrified that two girls would fight over him.

"I don't know what Sam and Tucker would say if they saw this," he thought.

The ghost boy had to become intangible to get out of the grip of both Louds.

-Girls, you don't have to fight, you two can come with me-

Lynn felt Lori's hand touch her shoulder.

-Lynn, go with Danny, keep Luna and Lucy from killing each other, it's an order-

*sigh*

-ugh fine Lori… ¡hey! I'm going with you guys-

-Is someone with me? - Asked the robot girl, Lincoln immediately appears in front of her.

-I! Me Jenny! emmm ... that is, I could accompany you if you want Jenny-

-I like your enthusiasm Lincoln and do not worry about whatever we find out there, I'll protect you-

-thanks Jenny-

Lincoln was about to follow the attractive robot, until he felt a little feminine laughter and possible glances behind him.

He turned to look at his sisters watching him with smiles of complicity, they had already realized what was happening with his brother, he knew those expressions very well.

-I see you want to turn the screw in the nail hahahaha ¿get it?

Lincoln blushed and frowned at his comedian sister's comment.

-Oh come on, don't give wrong ideas, it's not what you think, I just do not want Jenny to go out alone, I'm a real gentleman-

-Yee, what you say Romeo- Lola said in a joking tone.

-you're one to talk Lola, you don't think that I didn't notice the way you looked at that boy Manny Rivera-

-Shhh ... Shut up Lana-

And there, Jenny and Lincoln went outside to look for firewood, or some material that could be used for a bonfire, while Danny, Lynn, Lucy and Luna went to the other side, Dib and El Tigre stayed to take care of the Loud girls that were They stayed, Lori, Lisa, Leni and Luan gathered many stones and rocks to prepare the fire.

The walk of Lincoln and Jenny had been long and silent, the young albino was doubtful, he did not know what topic he could talk to the robot girl, as soon as he had met her today, if he talked about robots it was likely to offend Jenny , but if he also talked about human things it could be uncomfortable for her, not being human, to her surprise, a single star dawned, she was seen in all the dark sky, this star was as close as the sun in her world, the heat was beginning to feel, that did not help much with the situation, it was like walking in a hostile desert, there was no difference.

but that was not important for the boy Loud who was simply hypnotized by the beauty of the metal girl, she could create all kinds of weapons, that made her much cooler than she already was, he wanted to say a single word to the less, but his nervousness did not allow him to formulate something like any person with a brain.

everything in her was atractive to the white-haired boy, even the robotic sound emitted by the robot's walk, nerves were not the only thing that Jenny's presence caused him, his legs trembled as he walked, his heart beat constantly, he could feel it, he´s never felt these sensations with any girl, not even with the teacher di Martino.

 _"Damn, now I know how Clyde feels when he looks at Lori"_ were his thoughts, to his surprise Jenny spoke.

-Hey Lincoln, I notice you are very quiet, you have not said a word since we left the cave ¿is something wrong? -

-What? nothing happens, nothing happens to me Jenny, I'm fine, "Lincoln replied with a nervous smile looking both ways, while Jenny smiled in response.

-Lincoln, I think that what is happening-

-You know!? -

the robot nodded.

-yes, you're confused with everything that's happening now, with seeing your face I think you're not used to this kind of adventure I wrong?

-Oh ... yes ... of course ... that's it ... honestly they did not know that superhero existed in other dimensions, in fact I did not even know that there were other alternate worlds-

-i see, I must say that I am impressed Lincoln, I never saw a child with so many sisters-

-Oh, right, everyone tells me that, although many people have wrong thoughts about me and my sisters, and many complain about how scandalous we are sometimes, the truth of all is that they are my world-

-It's good to hear that. you're a big brother Lincoln, I must admit that you won me-

Confused Lincoln looked at Jenny

-I won you? What are you talking about, Jenny?

-I mean I also have many sisters, I have eight while you have ten-

Jenny's revelation for Lincoln was almost like a bucket of cold water, she also had many sisters just like him.

\- Do you also have sisters? Really? And they are robots too? - He felt idiotic for the last question, he was afraid of having offended her, but the robot laughed in response.

-Of course they are Lincoln Robots, look, I have a picture of them- said the robot, a third arm that held the picture comes out of her back, she shows it to Lincoln.

-You see? they are my sisters, Xj1 is a baby like your little sister Lily, Xj2 looks like a cannon with legs, Xj3 she does not speak, Xj4 is very nice but obsessive with cleaning. Xj5 is the most alagre, Xj6 is a little envious of me but it's a good sister, Xj7 is the depressive, like your goth sister, and the last Xj8, is the strongest but least intelligent-

-I see, wow, I also realize that you have a picture of your sisters too- said the white-haired man who took from his pocket a small family photo revealing him and his sisters smiling at the camera, she took a look and smiled, Lincoln and Jenny had many things in common.

-Jenny Are your sisters as loud and chaotic as mine? - Lincoln asked curiously.

-Not really, they know how to behave, they aren't very effective for the battle like me, my mother deactivates them and keeps them in the basement, we only activate them when the festivities come, such as Christmas or New Year, I love to spend the holidays with them-

-Un know Jenny? sometimes I wish my sisters had a deactivation button, believe me they need it-

They both laughed at that funny occurrence.

-hahaha besides being cute, you are very funny Lincoln Loud, surely the girls of your world fight a lot for you-

He brought his hand behind his head.

-Hehe… something like that-

Lincoln's mind _"she thinks I'm cute!"_

Suddenly the robot looked forward, his smile faded and changed to a serious expression.

-Lincoln don't move-

-¿What? -

-Look

the albino listened to the robot, looking forward, opened his eyes wide as he saw a huge hairy creature emitting grunts towards them, four red eyes, like the eyes of a spider, huge claws, a tail like the From a tadpole, he looked like a mutant beaver.

-WHAT IS THAT THING!?-

Raising the voice that way caused the creature to roar voraciously, the monster ran towards Lincoln and Jenny with the intention of attacking them.

-Behind my Lincoln-

Jenny transformed her hand into a laser cannon, pointed and fired shots at the animal, much to Jenny's surprise the creature was quick and skillful, dodging all her shots with ease, Xj9 worried at the last second to see that thing was too close .

the monster pounced on her, opened her mouth revealing her huge fangs, apparently wanted to eat it, with her hands Jenny held her jaws with all her strength, the teenage robot was surprised that the creature was stronger than her, jenny could not resist a lot of time.

-¡Lincoln Run!

-I'm not going to leave you Jenny!

The tongue of the beast wrapped around Jenny's neck forcing her to enter her mouth and devour her, the robot screamed.

-AAAAAAH !

Lincoln looked in all directions, he was not going to leave her so easily, soon the white-haired boy noticed dry oaks not far away, of which the robot spoke, Lincoln quickly ran to that place.

-come on, come on, there must be something here that serves me, Aha!

The robot was about to lose all its strength and be devoured when suddenly ...

\- Hey! You! ¿Why you don´t eat this? -

Lincoln jumped on the beast's back and circled his neck with a spiked liana, causing the creature to roar in pain, quickly releasing Jenny, the animal ran in circles jumping and kicking back trying to remove the albino child from above as If he were a mad bull, Lincoln held on to the liana with all his strength despite the pain of the sharp thorns.

-Lincoln!

-I need your help Jenny !

-I'm coming for you!

Jenny flew over, managed to rescue Lincoln and landed with him in a safe place.

-you're good?

-Yes, but ... my hands were hurt by those lianas-

Even though they were only minor injuries, Jenny was horrified and looked at the alien beast with fury, Xj9 transformed his hands into hammers and rammed the creature

-How dare! ...

 _* smack *_

-... you! ...

 _* smack *_

-... To hurt!

 _* other smack *_

-... Lincoln!

with that last blow he sent the strange wild animal flying, who got scared and fled away towards the horizon.

\- ¡And don't come back here!

The only star that shone away, leaving the night desert again, Lincoln approached her.

-Jenny, are you okay? -

the Loud kid was surprised when she gave him a hug.

-Lincoln, you saved me, thank you so much-

She kissed him on the cheek, causing Lincoln to blush and redden considerably. Although his knees trembled intensely, he could formulate his words.

 _"I will not wash this cheek anymore"_

-You don't have to thank me Jenny, I couldn't leave you with that monster-

-you know? I always thought that humans were helpless beings-

Jenny's comment confused the white-haired boy

-que?-

-Yes, in my world it's always me who protects them from things like invaders, giant monsters and meteorites, they can´t defend themselves on their own-

\- that thought is a little wrong Jenny, not because humans don't have powers means that we are helpless or weak-

-You're right, you showed me something new Lincoln Loud-

-that's good Jenny, now can you let me go? I can´t breathe-

The robot girl quickly releases it and stands up.

-Ups, sorry for that, I don't control my strength sometimes-

-don't worry Jenny, by the way ¿what was that thing?

-I don't know, maybe it was just a wild animal on the planet.

Lincoln and Jenny could find the wood of the dry oaks, apparently this planet had an ecosystem similar to the one of the earth before, with enough firewood to bring, jenny active its jet pack, Lincoln climbed on it, both decided to return by air, since they had delayed too much and did not want to worry the rest.

When arriving back, Danny, Lynn, Luna and Lucy, were already in the cave, they had arrived before, apparently the ghost boy and the Loud girls did not have any unexpected encounter as happened with them.

-Lincoln, Jenny, they finally came back, we were starting to worry- Lori said, the older sister of Lincoln looked at the robot.

-Thank you for taking care of my brother Jenny, I'm literally very grateful to you-

Jenny smiled in response.

-No problem Lori, it's my job to protect everyone, I must say that your brother also took care of me, he is very brave, you have to value him a lot-

-i do, hey, didn't anything happen to you outside ¿right? -

Lincoln and Jenny looked at each other and smiled.

-Nop

-Well, let's prepare the campfire as soon as possible, literally its starting to feel cold here.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **this has been the whole chapter 6 for now, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter "Jennycoln" hehehe.**

 **Nice friendship between Lincoln Loud and Jenny wakeman ¿right?**

 **Interesting fact of the series My life as a Teenage robot**

 **The name of the robot girl "Jenny" comes from the pronunciation of her robot name, XJ9, (yei) J (nine) 9**

 **Fanarts of this chapters, coming soon in my Deviantart, thank you so much to .16 who likes the story.**

 **until the next updated, fans of the Loud house and Nickelodeon.**


	7. Knowing each other part 2

**Wow I cant believe that The Loud house win a Emmy award, two times , Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Knowing each other part 2**

The cold night had reached the rocky canyon of the desert planet, (although is always night on the planet) the group of heroes went deeper into the cave, to avoid feeling the fresh wind from outside, Dib and Manny were still watching from the entrance of the cave, until now they had not seen anything strange approaching, which was good, apparently the enemies had not yet discovered their location.

-It's getting colder here, we should get in now- Dib membrane said as he rubbed his arms.

-All right, just let me do one thing

The Latin boy walked three steps out of the cave, looked up, fired his claws at the tip of the rocky canyon, revealing his large arm like a black chain, confusing the membrane Kid.

-¿What are you doing Manny?

\- Just "close the door", i don't know how things are in your city Dib, but in Miracle city you should never sleep with the doors and windows open, if those villains find us and move this rock, my sensible superhuman sense of El Tigre will alert me

-Well, that's fine, I'd like to be prepared for when Zim appears-

With his superhuman strength, El Tigre manages to make the huge rock fall from the top, covering the entrance to the cave, while the robot girl Jenny Wakeman with her hand transformed into a screwdriver, managed to repair all the minor damage suffered by that stranger animal in her right arm and left leg, she worried for a moment, she was also very happy that her mother had programmed the basic steps of self-repair in her artificial brain.

The Loud sisters managed to make a circle of stones, there they put all the collected firewood, Jenny walked towards the circle, she transformed her arm into a laser gun, and her other hand was transformed into a magnifying glass, she fired the laser through the magnifying glass , igniting the bonfire with success, they all approached immediately to feel the warmth of the fire.

-I thank you very much Lori, to you and your sisters, for making the fire and for helping to get firewood- Danny said with sincerity, to which Lori responded smiling.

-its nothing Danny, we do this all the time camping in the woods of Royal woods or not siblings? -

-As it is- all the Louds answered,

-You know guys? Now that we are all together in this huge mess, and now that we have a quiet moment, why do not they tell me about you? you know, to know us better-

_Good idea Manny! - exclaimed the little princess Loud approaching the Latin boy, looking at him in a flirtatious way, the mud lover, Lana made a grimace of disgust before that scene.

-Meow

-You're right little Snail, Ew.

-I have a lot about me to tell you about Manny, about my awards, all my victories in the "Miss cute N mean" contests, my competition and ...

-Wow wow, I'd love to hear all that Lola, but I was talking about the others-

The little blonde diva looked away with annoyance and disinterest.

-Oh, Yes, why not-

-Why don't you start your story Dib? -

-hmmm ... yes sure-

-¡Wohoo! ¡go Dib go! - encouraged Jenny

Dib stood up while everyone paid attention

-Everyone here knows that I am the only human who defends the Earth of Zim, My father is one of the best scientists on the planet, but he does not believe in aliens unlike me, like my schoolmates, and almost all the city, people think that I'm crazy for accusing Zim of being an alien-

-¿And your mother does not support you?- The white-haired asked feeling a little sorry for the story of Dib, Lincoln knew very well the feeling of being bothered and separated at school sometimes.

-I don´t have a father, my father created my sister and me through cloning, you are seeing a clone now-

Everyone sighed in amazement, including the little genius.

-A clone? I didn't think that was possible, you didn´t tell me about that when we talked about Dib-

-you have not asked Lisa, have you never seen a clone before? -

-Negative, in my world, cloning is still far from being possible- assured the Loud genius -Please proceed -

Dib continued his stories of all his exploits against Zim, as the first persecution against the Alien the day he met him, when he prevented Zim from erasing the memories of his brain as it entered his body, the time when he prevented He and his schoolmates died in a room with an elk through a worm tunnel, Dib also mentioned the bad experiences that happened because of the Irken, as the time that Zim turned him into a Mortadella, the time that Zim stole all the organs of everyone in her school, including him, they were all terrified and disgusted to hear that last part of the story, except Lana, she somehow found that part fascinating, by the time Dib finished her story, everyone, Jenny, Danny and the others were silent until Lincoln broke the silence.

-Wow and I thought my life was hectic, Dib, I must say that your stories with that alien are admirable, incredible and somewhat disturbing-

-Thank you Lincoln ... I guess, believe it or not, Zim is not the only strange neighbor, on the other side of my neighborhood there is also a homicidal maniac, but the police will never arrest him or pave his house, in my world not only Zim, there are also demons and strange dark entities like "Mortos de soulstealer" - said Dib finalizing his story.

-someone else?-

-Well, I would like to tell you my story, my life is not very calm and very serene to say- said El Tigre starting to tell his story.

-Look, for centuries, The Riveras family have been a family of heroes and villains, my father is the best exemplary hero of Miracle city, and my grandfather is the rudest, feared and ruinous supervillain of the Miracle City, My father wants that I am a hero, but my grandfather wants me to be a villain, I still have not decided what I really want to be. I always try to have fun like every child of my age and not think so much about it, that is just… damn-

You are not a hero? - asked Leni curious.

-Boo boo? -

-What Lily said ¿which side do you prefer more? -

-I think you look better as a hero Manny- Luna said, while Danny Phantom and Jenny nodded.

-If people do not run away if they see a wild beast hahaha, get it?

Luna raised an eyebrow at her sister's forced joke.

-¿Really Luan?

-¿what? come on, was a good joke-

-I appreciate the advice guys, but I love my father very much, and I also appreciate my grandfather, I would not disappoint any of them-

-I understand perfectly how that feels Manny- said Lincoln expressing his support.

-Thank you Lincoln, by the way ¿is there a Miracle city in the Mexico of your world? -

-i don´t know Manny, my family and I were never in Mexico, but I have a Latina friend named Ronnie Anne whose family was from there, maybe she knows it.

A curiosity invaded the white-haired Kid.

\- Do you have enemies like any Hero? -

-Of course-

Manny Rivera talked about some supervillains he was used to facing, sometimes next to his father, he told them about "El Oso", a bandit with powers and superhuman strength of Bear, Mr. Sinister, a cowboy half evil robot , the chipotle dr jr, malignant scientist child, Black Cuervo, supervillain girl who is madly in love with him (Lola frowned very jealously on hearing that) Titanium titan, an old sidekick of his father who hates Manny to death and wants see him dead.

\- and finally this one - he got serious before mentioning it.

-Sartana of the Dead, according to the legends about her, she was never human, they say she was born from the deepest part of the land of the dead, she is the most vile and feared supervillain of Miracle city, everyone respect and fear her, even the supervillains, is the main enemy of my family, for experience I warn you, when the time to fight come , be extremely careful with her, your mystical guitar is your source of power, but it is also your greatest weakness, if you destroys his mystic guitar, Sartana dies with her, until she returns after a while.

-Now that you mention it Manny, that skeleton woman also had darkness and pure evil inside her, almost similar to the darkness of Dark danny, Sigh-

El Tigre gave a jump of the shock that Lucy caused him.

-Ay Ay Ay "La Llorona"!-

-Is just my sister Lucy- said Lola with indifference and without emotion.

-Oh men ¿does she always do that? ¿Appear out of nowhere in that way? -

-Always- all the Loud siblings answered.

-Sigh-

-I thought there was no one worse than the comedian girl-

-Hey! - exclaimed Luan offended.

"Wow, this boy has everything," thought Lola

"Not only is a Latin gentleman, he has a whole life of adventures and dangers, like in that masked film, how was called? ¿El chacal? something like that, Manny Rivera is a dream!"

The little princess diva sighed and laughed at just imagining herself with Manny as her partner.

-You're thinking about him ¿Don't you?

-¡Stop guessing my thoughts Lana! -

-I think it's time to tell something about my life- the robot girl said.

-As you all know, I am a robot, with five years of existence, but do not believe it, but I am an adolescent mentality, my mom is a recognized and recognized robotic scientist in my world, Dr. Norah Wakeman-

-That's very interesting Jennifer, I think I'd really like to meet this Dr. Wakeman- said Lisa affirming her glasses.

-And what is your name Robot? Xj9 right? -

-As it is, but I prefer that they call me "Jenny". wait Lisa ¿how did you know my robot name? I do not remember mentioning it-

\- thats says it on your back, very small letters – the little genius pointing with his finger, The metal girl turned her head back, verifying that indeed there it said her Robot nomenclature.

-Oh ... well, as I said, I live in the city of Tremorton, almost always appears some hostile robot or villain that wants to wreak havoc, but the main threat are the Clusters, machines and robots from the planet Cluster prime, my archenemy Vexus, was her queen, she hates humans, she always tried to make me pass by her side, the clusters side, not long ago I was on her planet, I realized that all this time, the clusters lived under deceit by their queen, Vexus had hidden all the chips that give robotic skills to the machines, I managed to dethrone Vexus and demonstrate its tyranny to the inhabitants, she fled from her planet, now the queen of the Prime Cluster is her daughter, don't worry, she is not evil like his mother, the cluster is at peace with the Earh of my dimension-

said Jenny finishing telling her story

-Cool, your life is awesome Jenny- said Lincoln, the white-haired kid had a hard time imagining a life like that.

-You are a super girl- Lori said with some admiration.

\- I loved how you transformed your hands and arms into all kinds of weapons, as well as how you fought and smashed those robots, exclaimed Lynn excitedly.

\- Thank you very much, but the truth is that it is a full time job when it comes to saving human lives, sometimes I would like a normal life like every young adolescent. What do you say about Louds? -

-we? We only have a common life, in our dimension there are no aliens, monsters or things that you would only see in a movie - explained Lori speaking on behalf of all her siblings.

\- Honestly, I never saw a family as numerous as you, your parents were very busy, if you understand what I'm saying- Manny said.

-Yes, it's a long story, my father and my mother wanted to have a girl and two boys, it all started when they had me first, it was the first Loud that born, when Leni, Luna and Luan arrived, my father and mother wanted a boy, but Lynn jr was born, a year later Lincoln , our only brother, they wanted to have another child and that's how the others were born, I've always taken care of them all-

Leni was the second to tell her story, La Loud dressmaker told them about her designs and her taste for fashion, although she was too confused in some parts of her story, the ghost boy, the robot girl, Dib and Manny were given mind that the focus of the pretty blonde girl was not very bright.

-I remember that once I bought the last dress that was left in the mall, they said it was half-filled, which is strange because the dress was whole -

Dib ventured to ask.

—¿She is something ...?

—¿innocent? Yes, she is— Luna answered her question —believe me, enough, but outside of that, Leni is a very friendly and smiling girl—

It was Lisa's turn to tell about her life.

-Well, I'm not just a genius prodigy of technology, chemistry, medicine or any other branch of the science, I'm also a important member of the scientific commission -

Lola's turn.

-I've been the winner of all the contests as a child, I'll be honest, it's not easy, you have to do dances, pirouettes, aerobics ...-

the turn of Lynn jr.

-I practice all kinds of sports, basketball, baseball, kickboxing, always demand myself a lot, I am a believer in the luck in sports that I usually do some rituals before playing, winning is always my goal-

Luna'story

-From that night in that Mick swagger concert, my life changed forever, that's where my passion for Rock was born, my dream of being a rockstar and forming a band-

Luan´story

-from I was a small girl I found comedy and jokes very striking, I dedicated myself to that since I have a memory, even every april fools I make fun and harmless jokes to my brothers, we all laugh-

-Yes-

-Right-

-Suuure Luan- Lincoln and his other sisters said sarcastically.

After hearing of Lana's plumbing talent, including her disgusting and unhygienic activities, also Lucy's eccentric and somewhat frightening pastimes, it was finally Lincoln's turn to tell some things about him.

Well, my name is Lincoln, before I start I would like to say that it is a pleasure to meet you all and finish here in this adventure between alternate dimensions with you, I am of simple tastes, I like comics and movies, it may not be that a talent like the one my sisters have, but it's always a pleasure to help them with their problems, because I'm the man of the plan, that's what they call me, I train Lola for her competitions, I love playing with Lana, listening Luna's songs , change diapers to Lily, be Leni's clothes dummy, help Lisa for her experiments, and ... even if my sisters are a bunch of bossy ...-

(Lori)

-hey

-…Annoying

(Lynn)

-Hey!

-Egoists…

(Lola)

-Don't pass Lincoln

-…Insufferables…

(Luan)

-Hey

-…Scary sometimes-

(Lucy)

-Sigh-

-I appreciate all of them, and now, after listening their stories, Dib, Manny, Danny and Jenny, I must say that this crazy life with my sisters wouln't trade it for the world-

-Awwww thank you Linky- replied his sisters, all moved by the statements of his brother.

-It's nice to hear that Lincoln, but now that you mentioned it, Danny still has not told his story- Jenny mentioned, Danny left his trance for a moment, for some reason he didn't stop feeling guilty for everything that was happening now and what might happen next.

-If Danny, tell us all about you and your enemy, we have to know who we are facing - asked Dib.

-Is it true Danny, you said that that ghost is your evil self, you explain that to us? - Jenny said curiously.

Danny sighed and stood up to tell about his life.-

-Well, my story is not very nice and nice to say, you will see guys, My parents were ghost hunters ...-

"Wow, its like my favorite TV program" Aargh "thought Lincoln while paying attention to Danny's story.

-One day, they decided to create a portal to the ghost zone, an alternate dimension where they live and where all the ghosts come from, I did not always have these powers, I was a normal kid-

At that moment, Danny was transformed to normality revealing his human form, surprising Dib, Manny, Jenny and the Loud Kids above all, he no longer had white hair and green eyes, now he looked like a common kid. black hair and blue eyes.

-I used my powers for good, I protected the town of Amity park from any dangerous ghost that came out of the ghost zone, I always saw my ghost side as a blessing, that was what I believed until one day I saw the future and in what I would become, in that line of time I had cheated in the academic test, in a meeting of my teacher with my parents, there is a huge explosion near the restaurant "Nasty burger" that ended their lives, a great tragedy that was marked in the history of my city, my best friends also perished there, being plunged in pain and loss, Vlad wanted to help me get rid of my ghost side, the unthinkable happened, my ghost side was revealed and merged with the phantom half of Vlad and that's how that was born ... that... that Abomination, the Vlad of the future would not tell me what happened to my human half, but something tells me that Dark danny got rid of him as the first act of evil-

—he tried to get rid of me by keeping me in the future, there I discovered in a painful way that not only feared me, my enemies in the future, all the ghosts that I fought, who hated me as a hero hated me more as a villain, when I returned to my time , he was trying to make a tragedy happen to assure his existence, sacrificing my family and friends, my "Other me" of the future was so powerful, but I overcame it, changed the future by deciding not to cheat in the test, quiet, I will not become that thing, I promised it to my family, they do not know what I am, only my older sister Jazz— Danny said ending his story.

At the end he could see the expression of fear, surprise and terror in all his new friends, Jenny, Lori and Leni brought their hands to the mouth of the commotion, Manny, Dib and Lisa watched him with wide eyes, while Lincoln and the other Loud were speechless, including Lucy, the history of the halfa was really a horror story, and the worst of all is that it was real.

the Loud siblings, Jenny and Manny who had a great sense of family love and their loved ones, They didn´t understand how could exist a being full of so much evil and cruelty capable of sacrificing their own family and friends to ensure their existence, was a despicable action and immoral, if not inhuman, they would never be able to do something like that, Lincoln could not help feeling nothing but disgust and contempt for that evil version of Danny, a thought invaded him.

I have something that I do not understand Danny, if that guy is you in the future, and you say that you changed him, how is he still existing?

-Look Lincoln, as clockwork explained to me, he exists outside the timeline now, and that's an advantage in our favor, Clockwork is the master of time, he can erase Dark danny from existence forever with a simple click, If I could call him here somehow, believe me I would-

-Well, that's a relief-

-I know those looks guys, hate me if you want to do it, I'm the one responsible for what my evil self does, it's my fault that you're here, because of my carelessness, Dark danny escaped from the thermo fenton and now his worlds will pay the price, I just want to say that I'm so sorry, Jenny, Manny, Dib, Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Lisa, Leni, Lucy, all of you, I promise that I will correct this error, I will not rest until Dark danny is destroyed from a Once and for all, Danny swore transforming into his ghostly side again, with a serious expression and his eyes shining with fury.

-And we're going to help you- Jenny said with determination, smiling like everyone else.

-Yes, Dark danny made a mistake in wanting to mess with our worlds and capture us all, besides, you do not know Sartana like me, if you need some help, I'll fight until the end- said El Tigre crashing his fists. Gaining an admiring look from Lola.

-We were a great team there in the villain's base, we will not let you do this alone- said Dib with a confident smile, the ghost boy smiled the same way.

-Thank you guys-

Lori's voice catches the attention of the four heroes.

-Well, this is very emotional and all guys- Lori said - but I think it's time for all of us to rest, it's very likely that tomorrow will be a literally hectic day-

Once Jenny and Dib put out the fire, everyone went to try to sleep where they felt most comfortable, Lana had to sleep near Lincoln and Lynn, because Lola did not want the snail near her because the little one animal let loose much slobber.

-Shhh ... Lincoln ... Lincoln-

-What do you want Lana? ¿You can´t sleep? -

-is not that, is just ...-

-What-

-You think that we will return home? You know, I'm a bit scared-

-Oh, don't be Scared , Of course we will go back home Lana, nothing bad will happen, everything will be fine-

-You promise? -

-I promise Sis-

* * *

- _¿Uh? ¿where am i?-_

 _He quickly got up from his bed and looked around, the white-haired boy noticed that he was in his room safe and sound, he had his orange pajamas on, in his house, in his world, Lincoln was scratching his head in complete confusion._

 _-I'm in my bed? In my room? all was a dream? It looked so real-_

 _missed the situation, he walked down the aisle which was empty, that missed him even more, his sisters always used to be there wreaking havoc with their noisy activities, he screamed and jumped out of fright when he felt a hand touch his right shoulder._

 _-Lori? -_

 _-Here you are Lincoln, finally you get up, come on, go to breakfast, now, or we will torture the subjects of the whips-_

 _\- whips? -_

 _He watched his older sister, he was very confused to see Lori in a suit, and not in the same old attire._

 _-Lori, what's that suit? Are you going to a costume party?_

 _-and I thought that Luan was the one who told jokes, go wash your face and go down for breakfast, I'm serious, I have to work-_

 _"¿Lori? ¿Working?"_

 _Lincoln went to the bathroom to wash his face, when he left he found his sister comedian coming out of the room, what caught Lincoln's attention, was his disguise, Luan had on a suit and a jester's hat, walked on a unicycle, practicing juggling, but she looked depressed and with a face of not having eaten anything in days._

 _\- ¿Is all right Luan? ¿What's up?-_

 _-Oh Lincoln, don't worry, it's nothing, I'm just rehearsing to give our masters a good show, nothing more than that-_

 _-It's a joke? - She was surprised that her 15 years sister did not make any joke, did not smile, did not even feel that optimism of her own._

 _-Luan, I know you, I know you're sad Who or what is bothering you? -_

 _— ¡hey you! ¡On the ground, immediately! –_

 _He heard the scream of both little girls, felt his arm against his back with his face against the ground._

 _-Auch! Hey! -_

 _Lincoln turned to see his little sisters Lana and Lola, they were wearing dark glasses, serious look, with the same suit that Lori was wearing, black gloves, black boots, the rest of the blue suit._

 _-¿Can you tell us why are you without your work uniform brother? -_

 _—¿work uniform? ¿what does this mean? ¡Lana! Lola! Explain me!_

 _—Is not obvious Lincoln?— Said the little mud lover._

 _-Lola and i are rehearsing army patrol boats in the name of powerful tyrants-_

 _-It seems that this fool hit his head too hard._

 _\- ¿¡You Want to let me go, Please!?-_

 _Sore back, Lincoln went down to the kitchen, to find the rest of his sisters eating, all had a dry expression on their faces, depressed, none was happy, his father Lynn sr quickly placed him in a seat._

 _—What good you wake up son, quick boy, like all his hotcakes, I love you-_

 _*quick hug *_

 _—Good bye-_

 _not only it seemed strange to 11 years kid that his father said goodbye to him so quickly, if not the expression of fear he had, and he also had that annoying suit._

 _—Can anyone tell me what's going on?— Lincoln asked angrily to his sisters, who were also wearing the same suit._

 _\- ¿Is not obvious Lincoln? we lost- Lynn answered without emotion._

 _-We lost? What are you talking about?-_

 _-We managed to return to our world, Lincoln— Lucy explained._

 _-but a week later, a huge vortex opened in the Royal Woods sky, hundreds of Robo clones emerged from there and began to destroy and burn down houses, buildings, and attack civilians-_

 _— We were lucky they did not destroy our house Bro— said her rocker sister, who had long hair, just like when she was 9 years old._

 _-They forgave our lives, now we are all their slaves, they force us to work all day long in their multiple robot factories, their robots-_

 _"There are no schools, only information centers, there are no hospitals, only torture centers, and the sky is almost always cloudy with lightning" Lucy explained._

 _-No, I can not believe what I'm hearing-_

 _-Look the good side Lincoln-_

 _-¿What good side Leni? there can be no good side in all this-_

 _-Of course yes, they accepted the design of my suit, see? It's like you're not wearing anything —said the blonde girl while wagging her pomps in front of her brother who covered his eyes._

 _-¡Don´t do that Leni!- Lincoln ran out of the house, to terror of his sisters._

 _-¡No Lincoln! ¡They will kill you!-_

 _He just could not believe it. ¿What happened to the heroes? ¿They lost? ¿They were destroyed? The bad guys were never supposed to win._

 _Once outside the house Loud, his eyes did not believe what he saw, the sky full of black clouds, giant factories around the neighborhood, floating signs with the messages "Obey our masters" under the letters were the faces of Dark danny, Sartana, Vexus and Zim._

 _—Oh my god! they won! no ... its can not be!—_

 _Lincoln could see all the people chained hand and foot, looking down, without hope that this nightmare would end some day, among them he saw some familiar faces, Mr. grouse, his neighbour, who with his age , he should sit comfortably at his home listening to those old and huge black discs, not working like a slave, other slaves was Ms Johnson, Mr. Mcbride, Flip, Coach Pacowski, and the Director Huggins._

 _out of nowhere he felt a punch hit his face, Lincoln fell to the ground and looked at his attacker, he was surprised to see who had hit him._

 _-Clyde? -_

 _Clyde had some scars on his face, his clothes torn as if he had survived a catastrophe, he looked at Lincoln with contempt, he never saw his best friend that way, at his side, another known friend, she also observed him from the same way._

 _\- Ronnie Anne? W-why do they look at me from that way?_

 _-You failed us Lame-O_

 _-what are you talking about? what happened?-_

 _-Lori told us everything- Clyde answered without changing his face_

 _—She told us how you preferred to flee instead of helping those defending heroes—_

 _—Because of your stupid cowardice and the cowardice of your sisters. My brother Bobby is dead! They make my family work like animals! I hate you Lincoln Loud, I hate you and all your family ¡they've failed us all!—_

 _-g-guys please, it's not my fault, it was Lori's idea, she just wanted to protect me and my sisters-_

 _-We don't want to hear your excuses-_

 _-We want to hear how you writhe in pain while they torture you-_

 _-Wait what?_

 _-Hey! Here is one without uniform!_

 _all the slaves present gasped in horror and watched Lincoln, he barely noticed that he was still in his pajamas._

 _-Uh oh-_

 _Two flying robots appeared and atraped him with their tentacles._

 _"How dare you go out without your uniform, inferior human criature"_

 _"We will take you to the master, you will receive a painful and severe punishment in the torture center"_

 _-No ... No! ... NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –_

* * *

-Lincoln! Wake up!

-Leni? What happens? Where am i?

she smiled

\- in the cave Silly, where else? Do you have a nightmare? It does not matter, wake up, Danny and Lori said it's about time we left-

-Oh okay-

Lincoln was thoughtful about that strange dream he had last night, was it a premonition?

Jenny and El Tigre removed the large cave that covered the cave, Danny flew up.

-Good guys, first let's try to sneak into the citadel and ...-

To everyone's surprise, the ghost boy was caught by a net and fell to the ground.

(everyone)

-DANNY! -

He tried to become intangible and leave the grid, but that grid electrocuted him with five hundred volts causing him to scream in pain.

Jenny tried to approach and take it out but suddenly all were surrounded by small blue humanoids and huge round red eyes, the height of Lincoln or Dib, with scarves covering their faces, appeared and surrounded them all.

-By Saturn! There are more aliens! - exclaimed Dib.

-Finally I have you, damn ghost- said one of those humanoids.

-¿Who the heck are you? - asked El Tigre defiantly.

-My name is Radd, leader of the resistance, and you surely are Dark Danny's allies that my spies mentioned-

-Wait a moment! you are confusing us- Luna said moving her hands in denial.

-this is not the Danny that you want -

-Yes, we are the good guys, idiots- said Lola a bit annoyed

-Shh ... Lola, don't provoke them ¡they are armed!-

-yeah ... and our friends here have powers, we have more advantage Luna-

-Let's say what you want, they're not going to fool me, villain scum- the blue alien pointed Danny phantom with his bazooka.

-Finally, you're going to pay for what you did to my planet, monstrous-

A second after firing his weapon, a green bolt hits that alien.

-the truth, thas was me, and you too Daniel-

Everyone there recognized that calm and creepy voice, the blood froze at the sight of it, The twins hid behind Lori and Leni, El Tigre and Jenny also felt terror but they did not show it, Lincoln gave him a look of hatred, their expressions were as if they had seen ghost, in fact, that was the way it was, but it was not any ghost but the most dangerous and dangerous one of all, Dark danny who was sinisterly smiling at his possible victims.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

 **This was the chapter 7 guys, in the next chapter, Danny Phantom vs. Dark danny, round two! :D**

 **Can you believe that now the future films of Invader zim, TMNT, The Loud house and Rocko modern's life will go to Netflix?**

 **yes, thats the novelty now.**

 **Interesting fact.**

 **The Killer maniac that Dib Membrane referred in the chapter is "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" first character of Johnen Vázquez before creating Invader Zim.**

 **see you in the next updated!**


	8. Phantom vs Phantom

**Hey guys, you miss this story?**

 **Well, enjoy this chapter, The errors of the chapter 7 has been corrected.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Phantom vs Phantom**

at the base of the citadel, the hideout of the group of villains known as the 4 malicious, a large screen was lit in the room of the evil ghost, three seats for the three members, Vexus watched that screen, robots escorted Dark danny, those obsolete units would record any battle that would be of much use to the army of stealing clones.

Sartana watched the screen without much emotion, if there was something that Sartana detested to do, that was to waste time, but she had to be patient. since Dark danny had promised him the absolute destruction of his enemies in exchange for his collaboration.

As for the alien named Zim, he was just thinking about how to fill his shake from the shake machine that was in the big room, the little alien sat in his seat and settled in, however, Zim did not feel satisfaced.

-¡Hey, something is wrong with this seat ¡This is not comfortable! What kind of insolence is this! ¡ I am an important member of the quad! I deserve a more comfortable seat! ¡I am Zim!-

-¿Do you want to keep quiet Zim? - Vexus said irritated to hear the egocentric chatter of the invader.

-Don't let us listen and observe this, it is live and in direct in case you did not notice it, our enemies must be feeling the true terror of being annihilated.

Zim rolled his eyes and drank his shake.

-The shake of this horrendous planet is not as delicious as the shakes of the planet Irk, this is not worth Zim's palate why did not I bring GiR with me? he always has food stored, I just hope that Dark danny does not take away the pleasure of destroying Dib, Zim is the one who must give himself that taste, that human has made me go through a lot of humiliations-

-I hope he does not destroy Xj-9, I would like nothing more than to see his look of terror to know what will happen to his world and his precious humans, once the Roboclones are ready-

the former Cluster queen smiled wickedly just for imagining the worst revenge against her enemy Jenny.

-Although I wonder who those bunch of blue aliens are- Zim said.

-These aliens are the planet's resistance- Sartana of the dead answered while she ate some popcorns.

-¿What? - said Zim and Vexus.

-As it is, Dark danny told me about a little resistance on this forgotten planet, it turns out that those little blue beings that Dan phantom enslaved were revealed a long time ago, now they fight to recover this miserable piece of rock, for freedom and all those silly stuffs-

-But Dark danny is a powerful ghost, he could easily eliminate them if he wanted to, right? - Vexus clarified

-Yes but he does not take them into account, they are not enough threat for him or us, just pay attention, look, he is sweeping the floor with them without any difficulty, soon you will see that this will become… interesting-

Vexus and Zim paid attention to what the skeletal villain of Miracle city said, they observed the screen fixedly, as that cruel ghost fired and threw balls of energy against those aliens, towards Danny phantom, to the Louds, and the others, the face of they all expressed fear and pure horror, but they knew he was holding back, the 4 Malicious needed the heroes alive, for the moment, although the screen had no sound, they could clearly imagine the screams.

* * *

 _ **In the canyon of the planet…**_

The evil version of danny phantom fired energy balls to all sides, the little blue beings fired their weapons and ammunition against him, by his leader's orders.

one of them run to help Radd, who was on the floor with an injured arm.

\- Sir, are you okay? -

-ugh… that damn took me off guard, luckily it didn't hurt my other good arm-

The louds ran to no place in particular, as if they were ants, most sought refuge behind rocks, While Jenny used his hand laser cannon against the evil ghost.

Luna was hiding behind a rock along with Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn, watching Dark danny lethal throwing green energy blasts from the air.

-Damn, not cool ¿what kind of ghosts exist in the danny's dimension? - said the Loud rocker astonished and terrified by the devastating power of the evil danny.

-I suddenly don't feel so excited to knowing his world, sisters-

-You said it Luna- said his sister clothes designer Leni.

-although on the other side, they are beautiful fireworks-

All the Loud girls got their hands to their faces for the typical comment in language "Leni"

-Wait ¿wheres Lincoln?- Lori asked.

-¡Lincoln!-

Lincoln tried to free the ghost boy with a butter knife he had in his backpack, but that did not help much, the knife was not sharp, that net that contained Danny was made of some resistant foreign material.

The robot Jenny could not do much, she with her hands formed two huge metal shields to protect the little sisters of Lincoln, while the whitehaired kid tried to cut the net with all his might, but it was useless.

-Lincoln, you have to leave me here, you are very exposed to getting damaged- said Danny phantom who was still sore inside the net.

-No, I have to free you, only you can fight him ¿ Am I wrong?- Lincoln couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had experienced.

While the robot girl protected the Loud sisters and shot Dark danny, Dib also helped with his special anti-alien weapon.

Dark danny dodged the shots easily, some deviated with a swipe, he kept throwing energy balls against all, with intent to hurt.

-Hahahaha! come on heroes! Doesn´t anyone think about facing me for a moment?-

-¡Keep firing!-Radd ordered.

the maleficent ghost smirked at the sight of him, one of his new "Friends" that he had made on the red planet.

-Radd, I didn't think I'd find you here, you're not going to escape from this alive-

Radd changed his serious face and smiled.

\- Dream Phantom, I'll be the one to kill you, disgusting ghost –

Dan phantom was about to throw another bolt, when suddenly he felt an attack, very sharp claw marks were left on his face, marks that disappeared a few seconds later, he observed his attacker so surprised, it was Manny Rivera, El Tigre who he smiles arrogantly at him.

-Oh, excuse me "conpadre", you lowered your guard so I figured I could play with you like you said-

\- ¡Well done Manny! - Lola applauded, who was behind Jenny, Lana, Lisa and Lucy .

Dark danny's red eyes flashed with fury, but he smiled.

-Well well, but if it's "El Tigre" Sartana told me many things about you, I was already wondering when you would do something foolish like that-

\- Manny, ¿are you sure you can fight against him? - Lincoln asked with doubt.

-I will keep him busy, you try to free Phantom-

El Tigre jumped from point to point of the canyon, shot its claws at a huge rock and threw it at Dan phantom.

Luna, Lori and the others took the opportunity to run out of hiding and approach that mysterious leader of those blue humanoids.

-You have to release Danny ¡Now! - Lori asked as supplication.

-¿Why would I do that? He is a vile and evil ghost like many of them -Radd said flatly.

-But this ghost you don't know him, he's the good danny – Luna explained.

Radd it shows confused

\- The good Danny? -

-We'll explain everything, but now you have to let it go! we came to help, we are prisoners who escaped from Dark danny's base - clarified the athlete Loud.

-Please, we just want to go home- Leni asked with her hands together and look pleading, Radd closed his eyes and sighed.

-Well, but step aside!

The blue alien named Radd pointed his weapon at Danny, Lori looked at Lincoln and Dib trying to free the ghost boy.

-¡Its can not be! ¡The knife of my weapon can't cut this!

\- ¿your weapon can't shoot some acid? -

-Lincoln! Dib! ¡Move from there now!

Dib and Lincoln turned confused.

-¿What?-

-¿What did you say Lori? -

Lincoln and Dib saw that Radd was pointing his gun at Danny phantom to free him from the net, they realized they were getting in their way.

-AAAAHHHH! - (Dib)

-Move! (Lincoln)

With Dib and Lincoln out of the way, Radd fired his laser weapon, the beam of the weapon destabilized the automatic net causing it to melt, releasing Danny phantom in the process, he flew quickly to help his Latin fellow, the Rivera boy-

Dark danny was holding Manny by the neck, El Tigre was very hurt, with a black eye, his nose distilled a trickle of blood, however he smiled.

-You are very brave, I admit it- Dan Phantom said with an evil smile.

-But now is the time to give you the final blow, it was nice to meet you Manny Rivera, HAHAHAHA! –

Dark danny felt two threads of red energy emerge from his nostrils, his ghost sense alerted him to the presence of his "Other me of the past", he smiled and released Manny, who was quickly saved by Jenny from the impact on the ground arid and rocky.

-¿Are you okay Manny? -

-Yes, this is nothing Jenny, but I must admit that guy Dark danny hits very hard-

Dark Danny and Danny Phantom looked at each other for a second, both smiled as if they were old acquaintances.

-First, I would like to congratulate you Daniel, you are already fifteen years old "Bravo" -

-How do you know that?-

-I'm you, stupid boy, although I forgot my past, I still remember something about my life as a human-

\- Do you really think I'm going to sit idly by while you plan to master the multiverse? -

\- And you really thought that I would be stuck in that thermo forever? This wouldn't have happened if you had accepted your destiny, your new friends would not be here paying for your egoism-

-And what about yours? I know you very well Dan phantom, surely you will destroy them when they are no longer useful for you-

-Wow, you know how a villain thinks, I congratulate you Daniel- said Dark danny with mockery.

-Maybe if you become me after all-

-Oh shut up! -

Danny, I throw a ball of energy against his evil counterpart, he eludes that easily, the second battle of the two Phantoms had begun.

Danny tries to attack him from behind by making himself invisible, but Dark danny sees him approaching and takes him by the foot, Danny electrocuts him back completely visible, spinning him a thousand times as if he were a rodeo rope, after that he throws him against the ground rocky with violence, despite the impact the ghost boy manages to stand up.

-You didn't improve anything, you disappointed me, the last time you just defeated me because you got lucky, come on ¿why do you use your ghostly wail?-

-For what? ¿To run out of energy giving you an advantage? forget it!-

-I see, as you already know, I can use it without getting worn out-

Dark danny opened his mouth, Radd and the others realized it, they quickly threw themselves to the ground with their hands over their heads.

-¡All cover! –

(Ghostly wail)

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !"

all the desert place began to tremble, some stones and rocks flew out, not to mention the dust, all the Loud covered their ears.

-The ghostly wail! I can do the ghostly wail too! - exclaimed Leni.

-obviously Leni, the other literalmene is danny too Remember? - Lori answered.

-It would be interesting to study this kind of ghosts ¿do you think? - said the Loud genius, who was more excited than scared.

Stunned cause the wail, that did not stop Danny from flying with fury against his "Other evil me", Dark danny did the same, both ended up crashing their heads like wild bulls, causing a strong wave of air that sent all the sand flying From the desert place, neither of them seemed to give in, nor did they want to.

Jenny, Dib and the others watched the ghost fight with amazement, although they knew that Danny phantom was not as strong as his evil counterpart, he could give a fight but for how long?

\- We have to help him- said the robot girl.

-But how? - Dib asked.

-I know what to do- said Radd, the red-eyed blue alien, he jumped to another rock higher carrying his bazooka with his good arm, which was not hurt.

-wait Smurf ¿¡What are you trying to do!? - said Lynn jr.

Without listening the Loud athlete, Radd pointed to Dan phantom and fired, taking advantage of the fact that he was distracted by the other ghost.

Dark danny was electrocuted and fell to the ground, he could see who had shot him.

-Radd, you start to tire me-

-Dark danny, you're surrounded, you better give up- said Dib who appeared with Jenny, The Tiger, the Loud siblings, and even the rebellious aliens of the planet, all surrounded the malefic ghost, his robot henchmen who were filming everything at a safe distance, they thought to intervene, but Dark Danny stopped them with his hand and shook his head, he had things under control, he observed the heroes and he smiled, he did not feel intimidated by any of them.

-¿ you think that you won? this is just the beginning-

Dark danny could see the way some of the blue aliens and the younger Loud sisters like Lola, Lana and even Lucy, looked at him with remarkable fear in their eyes, nothing at all gave more satisfaction to the dark being than that, the looks of fear, Dark danny became intangible and disappeared to everyone's surprise, only Danny, Radd, Dib and Lincoln expected something like that.

Radd kept his bazooka behind his back, and turned to the mysterious heroes.

-Well, it's gone, for now, you have a lot to explain to me, but now, we'll take you to our base, there's food, water, whatever you need-

Lori, Leni, Jenny, Manny looked at each other suspiciously, then they looked at Danny, he just nodded in response, maybe the mysterious blue alien named Radd and his group weren't his enemies, but they had to catch up on things in This unknown planet, Lincoln approached Lori, he noticed her look of distrust, the man of the plan knew his older sister well.

-They do not seem to have bad intentions Lori-

\- Maybe you are right Lincoln, but we must literally remain alert-

Meanwhile, at the base of the villains, in the citadel, near the great desert, Sartana, Zim and Vexus waited for their leader until finally he appeared, without any scratch.

-How did you plan? - Sartana asked, getting to the point.

-The computer that programs roboclones could only charge eighty percent, that's not enough to activate our army! - reported the irken.

-How will we make the heroes come here to secure our plans? - Vexus asked.

Dark danny simply smiled and turned his back on them, watching the horizon with a confident smile.

-They will come, they are heroes after all, no way they will allow us to attack their worlds, when the heroes come to try to stop us, we will be ready for phase 2 of the plan-

*evil smile*

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Radd is my character created by me, he is one of the habitants of the mysterious planet in which our heroes nicktoons are, you will soon know more about him , his planet, his race and his history in the following chapters.**

 **I tell you something, the TLH episode that inspired me to write this crossover was "Left in the dark", the first episode of The Loud house.**

 **Where Lincoln and his sisters were afraid to go down into the basement and be afraid to meet some ghost. This story was initially going to be a crossover of Danny Phantom and The Loud House.**

 **but after I thought about a mega crossover, the other Nick series also deserved to be in the story.**

 **Thanks very much for the favorite.**

 **well, this is the result. see you in next chapter! : D**


	9. This is Oblivion

**Enjoy the chapter. : )**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **This is Oblivion**

The group of heroes were walking towards an unknown destination accompanied and escorted by blue humanoid beings with red eyes altons, armed with futuristic weapons, what kind of aliens were they? they had no idea, but one thing was for sure, these aliens were not the enemy, if so, they would have already destroyed them with those laser-fired weapons, the Latino anti-hero, El Tigre was wounded, therefore two of those aliens charged him along the way.

There was absolute silence during the trip to the base of those mysterious beings, none seemed to say anything.

-Hello everyone, I'm Lincoln loud- greeted the whitehaired kid to the camera.

-Well, you probably wonder where we are going, this morning we woke up and within seconds there were shots and an epic fight between two powerful ghosts, unfortunately, the evil ghost ran away, fortunately these aliens are our allies, they say they are against Dark danny, well, let's hope that's true, that guy Radd does not look dangerous, hopefully they do not lock us up, and hopefully we're not on the menu of whatever these desert aliens eat.

-¿Who are you talking to Lincoln? -

\- nobody especially Lynn-

The first to break the silence was the robot girl Jenny.

-Hey Danny, I don't think they are a threat, they helped us against Dark danny-

-Actually, thats not what i was thinking Jenny-

\- you're not?

-No, it seems very strange to me that my "other me" has not fought with all his power-

Lori, who was walking beside the ghost boy, got into the conversation of the young heroes.

-What are you talking about, Danny? You say that guy literally just was playing one? –

\- That's what I think Lori, you see, the last time I fought against Dark danny, he always multiplied in clones of himself for the battle, he did it against the future's valerie and also he did against me, those clones were just as strong as him, that's why it was hard for me to beat him and lock him up in the thermos fentom-

-Obviously he is planning something and we have to see in his plan, he didn't destroy us when he could do it ¿right? - Dib said thinking about what happened.

-That's right, they probably expect us to go to their lair to stop them and fall in their trap- Jenny deduced-

-we will not give him that opportunity, neither he or any of the villains- Danny said completely confident.

-you are right Danny, if we have to return to defeat them, we will do it, if we could defeat their robots, then beating the 4 malicious will be easy - said Dib Membrane with the same confidence as the ghost boy.

\- I don't have any doubt about that Dib, but in any case we should not underestimate those villains - advised the robot.

\- it would be better to keep the guard-

They all nodded in response.

-Whatever it is to return with my siblings safe and sound to our world- Lori added.

*All at the same time*

-good -

-Well, we're here - said that mysterious alien named Radd.

The entrance to the base was a huge desolate cave, the rebels entered, the heroes with some doubt followed them, but not before warning the visitors that the cave was rocky and that they were careful to walk inside the dark cave.

Danny lit a green flame on his hand to see better, the robot Jenny activated the lantern mode in his eyes.

-Oh yes, blessed darkness- Lucy said amazed

The Loud Gotic could see perfectly in the dark, therefore she would have no problem trying to watch the rocks in her path, her other sisters didn't have that luck.

What most caught their attention were the nocturnal native creatures that were upside down, in the cave, they looked like the bats of their world, but these were blue, much bigger, and they had four red eyes, these creatures released grunts when they noticed that Lucy watched them.

-Jadeo, I need one of those in my room-

-Auch! -

The whining of his little princess sister distracted her.

-Dummy rock! I can't see anything! What a silly refuge is this! This is not a first-class place for someone like me! -

Lucy smiled.

-I think you would scream and wish you had not seen anything Lola, you don't know what I'm seeing now-

-Oh believe me Lucy, you're not the only one who sees these wonders- Lana said equally amazed as she looked at those bat "aliens" , the little tomboy did not say anything about it to avoid causing panic to her scared sisters.

-You also see them, don't you little snail? -

-Meow

Fortunately for Lola and the other sisters who didn't have good night vision, they saw a small light in the background, just a few steps on entering, upon entering, The Louds, Jenny, Danny and Dib watched in amazement, the base of rebels was a small underground city of refugees, there were other blue aliens, but these were children, old people and females of that race.

Radd made a sign with his eyes, indicating the heroes to follow him, to enter inside that small village of aliens, all those inhabitants looked at them with great curiosity, they knew what those strange visitors were who came with the soldiers of the resistance, but they had never seen human beings up close in their lives.

Danny phantom could see the looks of fear that alien children put on him, obviously they were confusing him with Dan phantom, he looked down with some guilt and regret, the rocker girl Luna noticed that and put his hand on the shoulder of the ghost boy In a sign of consolation, he gave her a half smile, which Danny responded kindly.

Lola greeted them gently to the natives of the planet as if it were a parade and she was the star.

-Hello ! Hello all aliens! My name is Lola loud, I can teach them the magic of makeup and its good uses, because I am the most beautiful girl of all dimensions, you do not know how lucky you are, I can be your queen if you wish so-

-HA! don't make me laugh Lola-

-shut up Lana-

"Wow! How many aliens, why did not I bring my camera?" Dib thought to himself.

-Hmm interesting, there is another alien race apart from the so-called "Irken" that mentioned Membrane- said the Loud genius for herself.

-Wow, what a horrible cloths these poor people wear- said Leni.

-Don't worry, I'm a designer and I can create good clothes for you-

-I have noticed that they look at us with fear, so don't be afraid that we only came to get a few smiles from them ¿or not Mr Coconuts? - said the Loud comedian with his wooden doll at his side.

(Mr coconuts voice)

-Oh of course my dear Luan, this time we can give you some free shows courtesy of "funny business"-

Luan saw how she earned the small smiles of those alien children, for Luan loud joy and smiles persist in every living being, no matter which place or planet it belongs to.

The rebellious aliens who carried El Tigre left him on the ground with care, two blue aliens of the female gender approached to attend to the Latin boy and be able to cure him.

-Don't worry, they are healers- Radd clarified so as not to worry the heroes.

-The healers will cure your friend, he will be as new, believe me-

Upon hearing that, Lola quickly approached Manny, she took his hand giving him to understand that she wouldn't leave his side.

-breathe deeply "Manuel", if you see a light don't go near her for nothing of the world-

-¿What if I see only darkness?

-Ehmm ... don't go either-

-Listen, maybe this hurts just a little- the healer warned before pouring water on Manny's wounds.

-Wait ¿ wha… AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY LA MUERTE AND XIBALBA, THATS HURT!-

-Manny! - Lola exclaimed worried and grabbed the neck of one of the healers.

\- What you did to him! -

That healing liquid had caused pain and burning throughout the body, that felt much worse than salt in the wound, in a few seconds, Manny recovered and felt better, the great heat that he had felt just a few moments ago disappeared by full, the Latin guy was surprised, he quickly stood up as if nothing, to everyone's surprise.

-Changos, I'm like new ¡Thanks a lot interplanetary healer!

Lola loud ran to him and surrounded him in a strong hug.

\- I'm happy that you are okay-

\- Ehmm Thank you? - Manny said with an uncomfortable smile-

Jenny watched the sad reality without believing, the reality in which these aliens of this unknown planet lived, the robot could not help feeling sorry for them.

-I can see that you were not lying, this planet is really suffering from a serious situation and ... AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The robot girl hid behind Danny, surprising the Loud, Radd, his soldiers and Dib, even Manny and Lola looked at each other in confusion.

-Whats wrong Jenny? - Lincoln asked.

The robot pointed a finger at the thing that had made her scream, the whitehaired kid also recognized that beast when he saw it, he quickly put himself in defense of his metal friend, that was the same creature that had attacked them when they gathered firewood.

-What? Have you never seen a Topocuaj? - Radd said caressing the monster.

Lincoln grimaced in surprise.

-It's your pet?-

-Yes, my faithful beast, we train Toppocuajs for the resistance-

-Oh Yeah? ¡that horrendous thing tried to eat me! - accused the robot , who looked annoyed.

-Obviously- Radd responded while being licked by the extensive tongue of the Toppocuaj

-The toppocuajs eat metal, they are very useful to tear apart evil robots-

-Oh, that explains why he attacked Jenny- Lincoln thought very pensive before turning to his old sister Lori.

-Forgive me for not telling you that before Lori, but Jenny and I had an encounter with that creature while we were looking for firewood, we didn't want to worry the team-

Lori raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms annoyed, but she understood why her little brother didn't say anything about that before.

-Then let's talk about that Lincoln, but the only important thing now is to know where we are, and if we can go home in our dimension-

Radd asked the heroes to follow him to his barracks, once they reached the center of the base, inside the barracks, the curious looks towards the heroes on the part of other soldiers were not long in being noticed, they surrounded them, Radd took a rock and sat facing the mysterious human visitors, with a serious look, spoke:

-Well, I must say that I have heard a lot about the human species but never in my life have I seen humans as close as at this moment-

-How do you know about humans?- Luna asked.

-In this planet our ancestors traveled to many planets of other dimensions, that's why we know about many races-

-And what planet is this?- Lincoln asked.

-If how far we are from the Earth- Lori asked.

In response, Radd erupted in loud laughter, Danny, Jenny and the others looked at him with wide eyes.

-Whats so funny? I don't remember saying a joke- said the loud comedian.

-It's nothing, nothing guys, the truth is that you are not in any galaxy, you are on the planet Oblivion, and the planet Oblivion is in the Oblivion's dimension-

-¿Planet Oblivion? - Dib repeated with confusion.

-Yes-

-¿ the Oblivion's dimension? - added the Tiger.

"the dimension that the Observants mentioned" thought the ghost boy.

-As it is, this planet is trapped in the dimension of forgetting itself, nothingness-

\- ¿¡Nothingness!? - exclaimed everyone without being able to believe what they had just heard.

Radd nodded in response as he began to recount:

\- is it humans, Kids and robot girl, you will see, long ago, many centuries ago, our planet, the planet Oblivion was a paradise, it was not the desert place and hostile as it is now, we were the most advanced race on the planet, but one day, some scientists, by order of their superiors, wanted to create a dimension where we could send any hostile enemy that seeks to bring us war and disturb the peace of our world, we managed to create the dimension of Oblivion, an accident with the machine that created that dimension exploded creating a gigantic inter-dimensional portal which enlarged in the atmosphere and took the whole planet with us, we were trapped in our own created dimension...-

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Interesting fact:**

 **The creator of El Tigre, Jorge Gutierrez once confirmed that the series El Tigre and the movie "Book of life" share the same universe.**

 **this was the chapter nine, the next chapter, well, finally I can explain the story of my character Radd. part of the history of his race and his planet, the planet Oblivion (now named planet robot by Dark danny)**

 **the dimension in which they are is nothing but forgetting itself.**

 **see you in the next updated of this crossover tribute to Nickelodeon :)**


	10. This is Planet Robot

**This story is a Nickelodeon tribute , the characters here is not own to me.**

 **(Except Radd)**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **This is planet Robot**

 _Ghost zone, two months ago…_

 _In the ghost zone, all the curious ghosts that passed in the place, Skulker and Ember among them, they watched as the observants sealed that infamous vortex that no ghost dared to cross, they even say that Pariah Dark himself feared whatever it was that there was, quite rightly, that portal was an entrance that led only to nothingness, oblivion, The fear of every ghost._

 _Clockwork and Danny phantom watched the work of the Observants, the master of time broke the silence and asked._

 _-So you say Dark danny escaped there?_

 _-Yes -_

 _-¿Are you sure? -_

 _-Many witnesses say they saw him enter that vortex, Clockwork ¿do you know what's there? ¿Right? -_

 _-I don't even know, I just know that every Ghost that went in there never came back-_

 _\- ¿Do you think that the problem of my "other evil me" was solved alone?_

 _Clockwork was thoughtful as he looked at the Observants who finished sealing the portal completely._

 _-I'm not completely sure-_

* * *

 _The Present…_

Lincoln, Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Danny, Jenny, Manny, Dib and all the Louds listened attentively to the history of Radd and the place where they were, his home planet Oblivion.

-Our planet was trapped in our own dimension created many eons ago, things here got worse since then, all the plants and vegetation disappeared returning to the planet in an endless desert, fortunately our advanced technology could save us from extinction, but that did not guarantee a quiet life, a dictator took absolute control of the planet-

-Dark danny ... -

Radd denied in response.

-One of the military chiefs of my kind made a coup d'etat, usurping the throne of the imperial family with the alleged accusation of attacking the welfare of the Oblivian civilians, the terrible dictator created the Ectorobots to enslave the population of the citadel-

Danny grimaced confused.

-EctoRobots? -

-For some reason, the ghosts coming from a dimension they called "Ghost zone" arrived here and were captured by the dictator's army -

-What happened to all of them?- Danny asked, feeling he wouldn't like to know the answer.

-The captured ghosts were melted alive in Ectoplasm inside the factories of the city, where do you think the EctoRobots get their true source of fuel? -

Now everything made sense to him, Danny Phantom, in addition to being completely in Shock, he had to make an enormous effort not to vomit right there at that moment, just to imagine it, for a ghost, to discover that these aliens used Ectoplasma in their machinery, it would be like discovering that Nasty Burger's hamburgers were really made with horse meat or processed worms, now he knew why the ghosts that crossed that vortex never returned.

-So, is this green liquid Ectoplasm? The source of energy of the robots? - said the little genius showing a test tube.

-Lisa ¿where did you get that? - Lori asked.

-I extracted it from the giant robot that attacked us in our world- Lisa explained.

-Sight, it's fascinating - Lucy said while contemplating the Ectoplasm.

-We thought that nothing would change on the planet Oblivion, our people were hopeless, until we saw in the citadel how the dictator's armies and their weapons were completely ruthlessly destroyed by a black and white ghost of flaming hair, we all saw as that ghost bent the neck of the dictator killing him instantly, we thought that peace had come to an end, we thought he was the hero we needed, we were wrong-

* * *

(Flashback)

 _The mysterious ghost landed on the ground throwing the body of the Oblivian dictator without any care to the ground, all alien civilians approached, most of them cheering for such a feat, one of the Oblivians approached the ghost._

 _-Excuse me, what is your name? -_

 _\- Where I come from they call me "Dark danny" -_

 _\- Thanks thanks! Dark danny came to free us! - exclaimed that blue alien._

 _* Sinister smile *_

 _-Oh, I wouldn't say "Released", rather this planet changed administration permanently -_

 _The evil ghost sent the Oblivian to fly with just a push, Dan phantom began throwing energy balls throughout the citadel terrorizing the inhabitants, he flew to the skies and used his ghostly wail aggravating the destruction of the place._

 _-HAHAHA I'm your master now! I will unleash my anger against those who dare to challenge me AHAHAHA!-_

(End of Flashback )

* * *

-Since then Dark danny became the new tyrant of this planet, seized civilians and enslaved them, he took control of the Ectorobots as his personal army and re-baptized this planet as "Planet Robot", we have been fighting him for two years, when we learned through our spies that Dark danny would bring allies from another dimension, we thought they was you guys, I'm so sorry-

-Wait ¿you say two years? But… my evil "me" escaped from the ghost zone two months ago

-I forgot to mention it, but in the dimension of nothingness, time here passes differently than in your home worlds, so maybe, when you return, it would probably be weeks, months or even years later-

Hearing that revelation, everyone present there, opened their eyes wide, surprised.

-You mean that when we return it would be another time in our world!?- Lynn asked in shock.

Radd shrugged.

-Probably-

-Oh no- Lincoln said, at that moment, the whitehaired thought about how his parents would be, he and his sisters disappeared from his world, Lincoln even imagined his parents as elders living in the canyon sunset asylum.

Lori walked from side to side processing the shocking truth, with her fingers stuck in her blond hair.

-No no no no, Literally no, definitely mom and dad will punish us when we return-

\- Negative major fraternal unity, you just have to explain what happened, I'm sure they will understand-

-Of course Lisa, we are going to tell that we were abducted to another planet of another dimension with ghosts, green and blue aliens, and silly robots, and are you supposed to be the list? - Lola said with her arms crossed.

-It seems that Lily will not be the only one to whom we buy diapers, hahahahah Get it? -

-Is not moment for jokes Luan, really is not moment - Lynn said angrily.

-I don't want to see how my friends will be or how old Bobby would be, or that I was already with another - the 17 years old sister shouted just imagine that idea.

-I hope to find my mother alive when I return to my dimension- Jenny said, XJ-9 couldn't imagine a life without its creator.

\- Well, I can now take my dead, my father is very worried about not coming home at eleven o'clock, imagine how he will be when I appears after a few years - said the boy Rivera with annoyance.

-HA! I'll be lucky- Dib said superiorly.

-My father is a very busy man in his work as scientist, surely he will not be home when I arrive-

Radd interrupted the whispers of the curious and strange group firing his bazooka in the air.

-Listen, I already told you where you are now, I allowed you to be at my base, now it's your turn, tell me who, why you are here, and everything you know about those allies that Dark danny brought to the planet-

Radd pointed his finger at Danny Phantom.

-and why do you look a lot like that scum-

Everyone was silent for a moment, Lola looked at Leni, Leni looked at Lori, Lori looked at Jenny, and Jenny looked at Danny, he nodded in response, the ghost boy walked a few steps to the blue alien.

-Listen Radd, I'm going to tell you everything I know about my "evil self", and you'll soon understand why I call it that way-

Radd listened attentively, like all his rebel soldiers present, Danny told his whole story without saving a single detail, about how he discovered the atrocious future of his world, his first encounter with Dark danny, how he tried to sacrifice his family and friends to ensure his existence, and how he escaped from the Thermo Fenton in the ghost zone just two months ago-

When he finished telling the story, Radd nodded as he listened without being surprised at anything he had heard.

-I see, then this Dark danny is your adult self of the future-

The ghost boy nodded in response.

-Yes, a future that no longer exists-

-And all this is your fault-

Danny grimaced, but nodded, it wasn't as if that blue alien had said a lie.

-Yes, and about his villain allies ... -

-They are not any villains- Dib membrane said seriously.

-these villains hate humanity-

-And they won't rest until send all his Robots armies to all dimensions and conquer all our worlds - Jenny added in a tone of concern.

Part by part, each of the Young heroes told Radd about Dark Danny's allies and the alliance they formed, Dib told him about Zim, Jenny told him about Vexus, and Manny told him about Sartana of the dead.

-I understand now, I can't believe it, An Irken and a cluster and not just any Cluster, but the same Queen of the Cluster, am I wrong? -

-Ex Queen, that happened thanks to me, and now it is very certain that Vexus seeks revenge on me for that- Jenny explained.

-¿And what do you say to me human cubs?- Radd asked as he pointed his finger at the Louds Kid, Lori answered for all his siblings.

-We are literally just here in passing-

-The Louds are only innocent civilians who were brought here by mistake, they have nothing to do in this, they just want to return to their world- Jenny said.

-Okay, I'm surprised to see civilized humans-

-¿Excuse me? ¿What do you mean whit that? - Luna asked raising an eyebrow.

-I just thought that humans were grumpy, aggressive and always carry a club or spear to harm, as I said before, our ancestors visited many worlds to study them, the Earth between them-

Radd replied while showing a holographic tablet, in the image could see a human, but it didn't look like a normal human, this looked very primitive, little genius Loud identified it instantly.

-Homo neardenthalensis, without a doubt you need an urgent update of your files, we stop of seeing us like that about 230,000 years ago.

Radd raised an eyebrow.

\- Is the human race still wild and retrograde?

-In a small part-

\- Then you still have to evolve more-

-I fear that it is-

-Listen Radd- Danny said back to the subject.

\- I am very sorry that your people and your planet suffered because of my Evil self, We, Jenny, Manny Dib and I will go to solve this, you will not have to move a finger from today, tomorrow we will attack the villains' lair , we will destroy everything, we free your planet, okay? -

Radd watched the ghost boy for a moment.

-I just agree ... -

-When telling me where we are, I realized something, maybe not far from the ghost zone vortex-

-¿what?-

-Maybe if I leave this planet maybe I can find the only being that could eliminate Dark danny once and for all-

The ghost boy became intangible and flew up, the blue alien tried to stop him.

-Don't stupid! -

Danny didn't listen to him and kept flying at full speed.

-Why? - Lincoln asked confused.

-What happens if he flies up? -

-You will see, follow me -

The half-ghost boy flew to the top of the atmosphere of the desert orange planet-

-I have to find Clockwork, only he can solve th ... -

Suddenly what he felt in a thousandth of a second, an intense pain, he did not expect it at all, Danny felt that he had hit a kind of energy field which electrocuted him, feeling that pain worse than when he had been captured in that net catches ghosts, Danny phantom fell and hit the desert floor, completely roasted.

Radd arrived at the impact zone along with Jenny, Manny, Dib and the Loud kids.

-Danny, are you all right? - Jenny asked, while the loud comedian burst out laughing.

-Hahahaha! -

-Its not funny Luan! -

-Haha so sorry Luna, it looked very funny-

Radd crossed his arms

-Boy , that was very silly, you can' t leave the planet, The previous dictator placed energy shields around the planet so that no one escaped, now Dark danny reinforced them, activated only from the citadel, I just hope you have not activated any alarm of the citadel with that nonsense you just did, besides where would you go? You would hardly find a portal out there, those portals open and close, this dimension has its own life-

-You do not understand, maybe those of this dimension are closed, but the ghost zone portal to this place is only sealed, it would not be difficult to find a sealed vortex-

-This is the dimension of oblivion my friend, the infinite nothingness, you will see stars and planets drained by the dimension, it may take years to find that portal-

The Louds, Dib and Manny lowered their heads down, Jenny shook her head, seeing that he wouldn't get up or move for a long time, the robot charged Danny, Jenny turned her gaze to Lincoln's sister sportsman.

-Lynn can you help me load it please? -

-Uh? …oh of course Jenny - Lynn replied as she took the halfa's legs on her shoulders, while Jenny lifted him by the arms, and they took him back to the den of the rebel aliens.

Today would be another long night on the forgotten planet of the forgotten dimension, before going to battle against the villains for the welfare of their worlds.

 **TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

 **This is all for now, the most epic will appear in the last chapters guys.**

 **By the way, finally! At last! Finally the Invader Zim movie will arrive hahaha, finally, yes! After a year the trailer came out.**

 **Remember, in the timeline of this story "TLH super secret crisis war Nickelodeon" happens long before "Enter the florpus" there will be a little nod to the movie at the end of this fanfic**

 **Now you know about the robots called "Ectorobots" and now you know what happened to the ghosts that are lost in the sealed vortex (or portal) of the ghost zone to that dimension.**

 **This story of the planet trapped in a dimension of oblivion itself, came from the grim comments of Lucy Loud in the series, Lucy always talks about the impending oblivion or forgetfulness remember? Which was a great idea to create this dimension in the history of the interdimensional war of Nicktoons, good and bads.**

 **Interesting fact :**

 **Jhonen Vazquez (invader zim creator) revealed that Dib and Gaz membrane are of Mexican descent or latin (and surely Professor Membrane too) for that reason Dib comes out half brown in "Enter the florpus"**

 **Don't forget to watch my deviantart if you want, where there will be more fanarts and mini-comics of this crossover story.**

 **see you in next update.**


	11. Living Together

**New chapter , enjoy it : )**

* * *

 **Living together**

Lincoln and the other sisters around that curious underground village, after several pleas to Lori to give them permission to tour the place, the older sister finally agreed, but on the condition that Lincoln and Lynn watch over them, the Oblivians were aliens , but they were not so different from humans, some of them looked at the Loud kids with curiosity.

Lola invited the little native alien girls.

-Quiet little ones, don't be afraid of me, I'm friendly, my name is Lola Loud- she said in a friendly way.

-Hello Lola Loud, your face is very shiny, are you some kind of princess? -

Lola couldn't help smiling at the idea that those little native alien girls thought she was a real princess, although now she didn't look as bright now as when she arrived from school, now she had her fabulous pink dress with spots of dust and sand, because of the battle between Danny Phantom and Dark danny in the desert.

-Of course I am, Darling, I am the legitimate princess of planet earth, all are my subjects there and always do what I tell them-

-Wow, that must be really cool-

-It is-

\- Prince of planet earth? you?-

-Shut up Lana! Why don't you look for a puddle of mud for you and your snail?

-Hey! Don't be rude with Slimy-

Lola raised an eyebrow.

-Slimy uh? -

Lana shrugged as she stroked the snail.

-That's how I decided to name him, he seems to like the name a lot, ¿don't you Slimy? ¿Who is mommy's favorite meowing snail? Yes, you are-

-Meow-

"I think that Hops, Charles, Cliff, the devil and the other pets will get very jealous when they see him, " thought the little diva, still looking at her twin sister fond of that strange snail, Lola took one of her hands the little alien girls and looked at the others.

-Come with me little ones, I will show you the magic of makeup and pedicure, in addition to good dresses better than those rags that you are wearing-

Meanwhile, Luan Loud, she offered a free show to local extraterrestrial beings of all ages, Luan assumed that after so much suffering, pain and hardship caused by two dictators (one worse than the last) it would be best to give them good smiles, laughter and much joy to the inhabitants of this forgotten and sad planet, the few objects that Luan had were not impediment to carry out his act.

The comedian Loud was riding his unicycle, with a red clown nose, juggling.

-All the public, the aliens refugees of all ages, male, female, children and elderly, everyone laughed at Luan's jokes, they enjoyed their show to the fullest, they had not had that feeling of joy for a long time weather.

The Loud genius asked the Oblivians for saliva samples, she also asked them some questions about what their food was like, if they were immune to cold or heat, among other questions, all for research purposes, The little 4 old year genius was fascinated for the first time with something that never thought she saw, aliens, even if these aliens were from another dimension.

On the other hand, the loud athlete Lynn, she tried to keep her ball in the foot, from the left foot to the right foot, and it was like this for several minutes, La Loud goth recited some written poems, earning the applause of those habitants, Leni Loud presents his little sister Lily.

-She's my sister Lily, she hasn't grown yet, it takes a long time, don't you think? -

-Wow, a human baby ¿can I load it? - asked one of the little alien girls.

-Of course you can - she replied with her friendly smile.

Lincoln watched proudly as his sisters used their talents to encourage the people of that planet. Apparently the sympathy of the Loud family had conquered a planet, so to speak.

Lori appeared next to him.

-How is all here , Lincoln? -

-Oh, everything is going well here Lori, the Oblivians love our sisters, just watch how they are amazed with them, they are being true heroines-

\- Heroines? -

-Of course Lori, sometimes you don't need to have powers to help others and be a hero, sometimes having a heart and will is more than enough-

Lori smiled and stirred her brother's hair with her hand.

\- you know what? You are right brother-

-How is Danny Phantom? He is recovering right? -

-Yes, Luna and Jenny stayed to take care of him, they will let me know just when he wakes up and he is well, Radd had used that strange healing water they used with Manny-

-Oh I understand-

-I'm here to relieve you, I'll watch the girls, go have fun Lincoln, then things will be serious-

-But what can I do?-

\- Just go with someone, you could go with Rivera and Membrane who are watching the entrance of the shelter or you can go with your robot girlfriend who is with Luna-

Hearing that, Lincoln's face turned red as if it were a tomato.

-is not my girlfriend Lori! -

\- Haha, just kidding Twerp, go, you're lucky that Ronnie Anne isn't here or she would be jealous -

-Don't even think telling Ronnie anne about this when we get back to our dimension - Lincoln said as he ran to where Manny and Dib were.

\- She wouldn't believe you, she'll think you're crazy! -

Lori just laughed as she watched him walk away, she took out her phone and watched him for a moment, the wallpaper was a picture of her and Bobby hugging each other, losing their brightness little by little.

-damn it, Low battery, if my phone turns off before returning home, I will literally go crazy-

* * *

 _"you are responsible for everything that happened to the world and ours"_

 _"… and what happened to all the people who had contact you"_

 _"your family, your friends, and more importantly, we"_

 _"but I didn't do any of that, get away! get away!"_

-No no NOO!-

Danny woke up screaming, surprising Luna and Jenny, both girls quickly tried to calm him down.

-Danny! Danny! Quiet! Relax friend, you are with us -

The Halfa noticed that he was in his human form, on a bed, with his head bandaged covering his forehead.

-¿Luna? ¿Jenny? What happened?-

-You tried to leave the planet and electrocuted yourself with the energy shield that covered it- Jenny explained.

-Oh, I remembered, where is Radd? -

-In a meeting with his troops- Luna replied.

-It seems that they plan another explosive concert against your Dark self-

-Damn it, I told him that it was not necessary to do that-

Danny tried to stand up, but Luna dissuaded him from doing so, placing his hands on the boy's shoulder.

-Danny please, don't get up, you still have to rest-

-I've taken enough rest Luna, I can't let anyone else suffer because of my evil Self, I have to stop him –

-I'll go tell Lori and Radd that you woke up- said the robot before leaving.

When going outside, Xj-9 meets him the Toppocuaj, the four-eyed mole creature stared at her, the robot girl only showed her tongue as she pulled away.

-Come dude, just rest a little more please, if you want to save the world, you have to be 100% ¿do you understand? , this is a battle of bands that you cannot win, you cannot give good music without having band members playing for you-

\- All right Luna, I'm going to listen to you, but only for a few minutes-

The Loud rocker smiled and nodded.

\- Wow Luna, you must love music a lot to use it in a motivational speech-

\- What can I say, when I'm very passionate about music I get carried away by her, my dream is to be a famous rock star, when I succeed, I promise to write a song about you-

\- Seriously? That would be pretty cool Luna, I have not really had good experiences with rocker girls before, but you really are a great person, too bad that I will not be listening to your songs, we are of different dimensions, you will be in your world, practicing in your garage , while I will fight ghosts protecting my world just like every day-

-It doesn't matter, one of my sisters is the youngest recognized genius scientist, maybe she invents a machine to travel to other dimensions and visits you.

-Yes, it would be great to see that-

-Do you think we get out of all this? The truth is that I fear the well-being of my siblings, If we return to that horrible place where we escape, it is likely that ...

-Don't mention Luna- Danny said seriously.

-Nothing bad will happen, if we join our forces, be sure that we are going to save the multiverse, Dark danny, Zim, Vexus, Sartana, they all made a serious mistake by capturing us all together, we will be victorious, and you will see, you, your sisters, your brother, will return to their home, it will be as if nothing had happened, don't hesitate-

-Okay Danny, I believe in you-

\- So it should be, you just have to know when will be the right time to go there-

* * *

 **At the entrance of the rebel base…**

-El Tigre and the Membrane Boy were on watchmen in case any intruder not welcome approached there, they were on alert, Lincoln approached next to them.

-Hi guys-

-Haha hey Loud-

-Hello Lincoln, what are you looking for? -

-I'm not looking for anything Dib, I just came to hang out with you guys-

-Cool! - exclaimed the boy Rivera

-We need someone with better topics to talk, this big-headed Dib was driving me crazy with his crazy big foot stuffs and conspiracies-

-Hears! My head is not so big, why does everyone tell me that? - Dib said offended.

-haha Dib, just kidding. Let's chat with the man of the plan here - Manny suggested.

-By the way, do you see something approaching? - Lincoln asked with some concern.

-Meh ... - was the response of Manny and Dib as they shrugged.

-There is still nothing strange at the entrance of the cave, besides that Radd sent two of his soldiers to spy on the citadel, we just watched the entrance- Dib explained.

-If someone tries to get in, Manny and I take it down -

-and we cut it into pieces- added the Latin boy showing his sharp claws.

-I get it-

-Tell me something Lincoln, aren't you scared or anything like that? -

Lincoln looked at El Tigre completely surprised by his question.

-¿Scared? Why do you ask Manny? –

-Well, unlike us, you are just a normal boy, you have a lot of life ahead of you, you and your sisters, you say that in your world there are no superheroes and super villains or anything similar right? Which makes it quite vulnerable, don't you fear the possibility that you and your sisters may not return to their world?

Lincoln gave him a serious look.

-Do you want me to be honest, Manny? -

-I suppose-

-Of course I'm afraid of what might happen, you know? Before it happened, I wanted to have an unusual adventure, do you understand? Now, after everything that I and my sisters lived, I realize that I should be careful what I want, yes, of course I fear for my life, but I fear more for the lives of my sisters, they can be scared, to be afraid, although some of them do not admit it, but I try to keep calm, to set an example, to be a good older brother, not to be afraid so that they feel safe, After I see this great dimensional crisis that It's happening now and what could happen if bad guys win, it means I have to do whatever it takes to make my sisters and other people that matter to me safe, and if that means I have to sacrifice my life for that to happen, I will do it-

Manny and Dib watched the white-haired boy for a moment, even though Lincoln was a normal boy without powers, he couldn't help feeling some respect for the white-haired.

-Wow Lincoln, you really are quite admirable – said Manny .

-I wish I knew what it is to have brothers, I am an only child, so I will never know what it is to have brothers or sisters-

Manny looked down and sad to remember that. Sometimes it hurt to be an only child, he had his best friend Frida, but it wasn't the same.

-Your sisters must love you very much Lincoln, I wish my sister was affectionate too, at least once in a while- Dib said, who also looked sad .

Lincoln could not help feeling sorry for them, on the one hand there was Manny Rivera who had a very cool life as a superhero fighting villains and Monsters, but he had no brothers or sisters, being a superhero like Ace savvy was the impossible dream of the white-haired boy, but He did not imagine a life as an only child nor did he want to.

On the other hand there was Dib who had a sister, but she did not give him the time, according to Dib, she despised him, Lincoln would never bear it if any of his sisters hated him, he had had discussions and fights with them before, but that never reached the degree of hate luckily, Lincoln tried to encourage both boys.

-It is not so much Dib, believe me, there are days when I wish I did not have to deal with them always, but they are my sisters and I love them, just as I know that they love me, and you Manny, you have your father and Your grandfather, you say they have different thoughts but if they really love you, Im sure they will support you with the path you choose-

-I see you know a lot about sisters, tell me how can I make my sister stop being so distant with me?- Dib asked curiously.

-That depends Dib, what does she like very much? -

-Well, she likes videogames a lot, she never takes off from them-

-Wow, so she has the same tastes that I have? Maybe I should meet her-

-I don't recommend it, she is not very sociable, she is creepy like your gothic sister, not to mention that she is painfully rude-

-Even so I would take the risk, I have already dealt with rude girls before, and with that I already gave you your answer Dib, just buy a video game that she likes a lot, surely she will think that you are not so bad, believe me, that works for me to me-

-There is a video game called "Slave game 3" it will cost me to get it but ... I will follow your advice Lincoln, I hope not fail-

-its not , believe me, you know guys? If it weren't for the fact that we belong to different worlds, we would be a good trio of best friends-

Manny rested his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, Dib did the same.

-Lincoln, we are already your best friends, you showed us that you are worth it-

Lincoln just smiled in response.

-Thank you guys, I wish we had met in better circumstances-

The three boys did not know, but from far back in the distance, Jenny watched that scene of friendship, the robot girl had heard the whole conversation, had been moved by the sayings of that snow-haired Kid.

-Awwww, without a doubt you are the most adorable, brave and tender child that I have ever met, Lincoln loud-

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **This was the chapter 11 guys, I hope you liked all the interactions between the nicktoons characters here, Luna Loud and Danny Phantom scene, the Loud sisters interacting with the Oblivians refugees, the little friendship scene of Dib Membrane and EL Tigre with Lincoln Loud ,Without a doubt, our white-haired kid earned the respect of both heroes.**

 **(and without knowing it, the heart of the robot girl)**

 **¿Who watch invader Zim enter the Florpus? was good? was bad?** **In my honest opinion, the movie was very enjoyable.**

 **once again thanks for all the favorites. :)**


	12. We go for you

**New chapter here!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **We go for you**

The things in that underground village hidden from the eyes of the planet Oblivion, hidden from the ghost tyrant who really was someone to fear, was the same reason why Danny ended his rest, he got up, took off his body bandages , and adjusted his usual shirt and pants.

All this happened in front of the eyes of the Loud rocker, Luna's face was completely red when she saw Danny's formed body, she quickly looked away, Luna thanked internally that the boy was in underwear, if not be like this, who knows what would have happened.

-H-Hey Phantom, are you sure you're feeling good? Don't you want to rest a little more? -

-No Luna, I'm going to try to convince Radd and his resistance not to attack the citadel, if someone is going to stop my evil self, that's me, if I can't bring Clockwork here, at least I can prevent the villains take over the dimensions-

-All righ, as you said, Ghost boy- Luna said in her classic British accent.

When he put on all his clothes, Danny was transformed back into his ghost version, he felt relieved, without any trace of pain caused by electrocution, the halfa felt much better than ever thanks to that healing water of the Oblivians.

-I'm ready, call Jenny, I need Jenny here-

Okay, I just hope you know what you do, dude-

The Loud rocker went in search of the robot, Luna warned Jenny to call everyone else, the robot girl called all the Loud girls first, then went in search of Dib, Manny and Lincoln, who according to Lori, the charismatic boy white-haired was with them.

Arriving at the entrance of the shelter where they were, She was about to call them, but she decided to listen a little of the conversation of those three boys, despite knowing the story of each of them, Lincoln's thought about their Sisters and their position with this madness situation , something that not everyone would cope with, Jenny supposed that those things were part of being a child, maybe she would never understand, even though XJ-9 was only five years old of existence, that child had won his admiration, after all, he had saved her life in the desert of that toppocuaj.

-Aww, you're undoubtedly the most adorable, brave and cuddly child I've ever met-

To his surprise, Lincoln turned to see her and smiled.

-Jenny! -

The little whitehaired 11 years old kid ran towards her, while the robot was thoughtful, mute, in shock.

-Now he comes to you ¿have he heard me? Very well Jenny, act like nothing bothers you-

-Hello Jenny, what's up? -

-Hello Lincoln, nothing bad happens, Danny sent me to call everyone, it seems that we will all solve things here and then we will return to our lives-

-Oh, it's good to know-

-Yes, be glad to know that you will finally return to your home-

-I know, but it's not just me Jenny, you'll also see your friends and your creator again, I said ... your mother-

-Yeah, of course- said the robot girl simulating a smile, although deep down Jenny was sad to know that soon it would be time to say goodbye to Lincoln, since both were of different dimensions, different worlds, it was a shame since the Little white-haired boy had liked her and she didn't know if she would see him again.

Jenny's mind _"Why I feel this way"_

-Jenny ¿is all okay? -

-Oh sure Linc, go, go with your sisters, while I'll call Manny and Dib-

-All right –

Once Jenny called everyone, Manny, Dib, Lincoln, the rest of the Louds, they all got together and followed Danny to where Radd was in the main planning room.

-Radd What does it mean to plan an attack on the citadel? -

-I don't think that's your business, ghost boy-

-We need more ammunition, that's running out, it's getting harder to get more-

-You won't need more ammunition-

The little red-eyed blue alien raised an eyebrow.

-What are you talking about?-

-You don't have to go for more weapons, we'll take care of Dark danny and his minions-

-You can't fight alone against an army of robots, can you? -

-Of course we can - Manny said with confidence.

\- What a pity that you have not seen what we did with the ecto robots when we escaped from there-

-You already fought and fought Dark danny for two years, it is the least we can do, now let us solve this, now let us solve this, anyway, they are already waiting for us-

-Hmmm i don't know-

Radd was thoughtful for a minute, watching the ghost boy, as well as Jenny, Manny, Dib and the Louds, each of them had determination on their faces, innocence and hope reflected in the faces of the minor Louds.

-Okay Danny, you and your friends can go there and fix this, I want that Bastard finished, and that our planet is free once and for all Right? -

Danny nodded and smiled.

-You can take it for granted-

Suddenly they felt a strong tremor that shook the whole place, Leni quickly took Lori's arm, while Lincoln almost fell and held onto Jenny's hand.

-What was that!?- Lynn asked alarmed.

\- Come on Lynn, you don't know what an earthquake is? - Lisa told him who was the only one who didn't flinch with what happened.

-The little genius is right, it is only an earthquake, lately they have become frequent, and the strange thing is that they are not as strong as now- Radd explained as if it were something of little relevance in reality.

-Well, follow me here-

All the young heroes looked at each other in confusion but Danny looked at them and nodded with a smile, indicating that everything was fine, that Radd was a great trusty ally.

-Wait Radd, could you give us a moment? I'd like us to give a message to ... you already know who-

* * *

 **In the fire room, Unknown place of Planet robot (for the moment)…**

Zim had been completely amazed and horrified at what he had just witnessed, a powerful weapon that was capable of destroying and calcining everything in its path, whose only source of energy was the planet itself.

-¿Now you realize why I say we have the victory assured? – Dark danny said with a malicious smile.

-Not bad, that's much better than any advanced weapons of the Cluster prime, not even Dr. Wakeman's powerful robot armagedroid compares to this- said Vexus with some admiration.

-In my 2000 years of existence I have never seen anything like this-

-This weapon of death and destruction will be the best! - exclaim Sartana marveled with the plan b.

-I want to see the faces of the heroes when they see what we have prepared for them, all the terror that will be painted on their faces, they will beg for us not to use it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!-

-I think we shouldn't use that-

The three villains turned to Zim, who was arms folded.

-Is there something that worries you Zim? - Dark danny asked.

-Of course there is something that is plaguing Zim and that is that thing! - said the Irken.

-That powerful weapon does not give meaning to the alliance ¿what is the point of beating the heroes? what is the point of having an army? if we are going to discard the places where we are going to send them, in addition, when using the energy of the planet, You're risking the core exploding and killing us all, tell me Dan Phantom ¿¡does that make any sense!? To Zim this does not seem logical-

Dark danny approached Zim with a serious look, intimidating him, while the Irken took a few steps back while swallowing, Zim feared he had angered the ghost.

-First Zim, DON'T yell at me like that, second, this is just a contingency plan and we will use it as a last resort, in case phase 3 of the plan fails, third, don't worry about it, we probably don't have to use the weapon, fourth, the planet has a super core, I already investigated it, it is impossible for it to explode ... well, now that every trace of doubt was cleared up, I have to watch the security cameras in my room-

Dark danny, Sartana and Vexus withdrew to the teleporter door on the way to that place, leaving Zim folded, growling, thoughtful, he was completely doubtful about the plan B that Dark danny had revealed.

Although he loved the idea of destroying a world outside the planet Irk, it would not be as satisfying if he did not.

-Why did I have to break my only Invader rule, I just hope my Tallests don't know it, I hope GIR doesn't open his huge mouth! - Zim said to himself, the irken sighed and went to the teleporter door Following his "Allies"

* * *

 **In the main office…**

Dark danny felt slightly happy as never in his dark and evil life, until now, everything was going according to plan, he entered his office and what he found was not expected at all, but there he was, sitting in his chair, without any hint of fear or horror, as anyone of his age would have, watching Dan phantom seriously.

-Well, honestly, I was waiting for someone else in that chair-

-Oh yeah? Who? Your other "you"? ¿Danny? The boy who didn't deviate from the path of good like you? - said Lincoln Loud.

-No, that would have been quite predictable, not to mention that he hates me, the feeling is mutual, I was waiting for the Latin boy, the robot, maybe that big-headed boy, because Daniel wouldn't want to see me, I'm all that he disgusts , hate oneself ¿Am I wrong Lincoln Loud? -

-Wow, the ghost knows me and it knows my name- said the whitehaired kid with remarkable sarcasm.

-Of course I know who you are Lincoln Loud, you are the only male child with ten sisters, all women, and they all do what they want, they don't take you into account, families, the truth is a big hindrance have you not considered the idea to get rid of them? - Dark danny said as he smiled wickedly and her red eyes sparkled.

Lincoln, in addition to looking at the ghost with anger, also caused him revulsion and disgust, that guy represented everything he hated and would hate to become, a being that nobody cares about other than himself, he would never understand that kind of thoughts, the family is the best that anyone could have, that's how his parents had raised him and his sisters, understanding and much love, no matter how many times his sisters fail him on some occasions, he would never hate them or wish them any harm .

\- You know? It is good to know that Danny will not become in you, I understand that sooner or later you will disappear, and you will be nothing more than a simple memory that will be forgotten as this dimension, I really cannot understand how you could do what you did, and be able to have the calm conscience as if nothing-

\- At first glance you seem to be a very mature child for your age, but you are only that, a child, you are too young to understand the tragedies that life brings, unlike the Danny Phantom that you know, I do not have a human look, I don't feel pain, I don't feel regret, no sorrow, no mercy, nothing, no matter how much I wanted, this is my real ghost nature, and there's no going back-

-You are powerful, I already proved that with the battle in the desert, you are a great threat to all the worlds, that was completely clear to me, Danny is right about you, you really are "the ultimate enemy", but I swear, by my sisters , my new friends and all the acquaintances of my world whom I appreciate very much, that although we can't save the multiverse, you better be damn well sure we'll avenge it.

Dark danny raised an eyebrow.

-You got that of a movie-

-Wow ¿does that movie also exist in your dimension? Returning to the point, we are going to go for you, because it was you who caused all this and now you will face the consequences, I will say it again, good that Danny will not become in you.

Lincoln smiled but without changing his angry countenance, while Dark danny clenched his teeth furiously, fanning the flame that he had as his "hair," but Dan Phantom smiled sinisterly again.

-You know? In the future I have killed childrens, I guess it won't care me if I kill one more, it would be very sad for your sisters to lose their only brother-

Lincoln swallowed his saliva and opened his eyes in fear.

-Oh dear ... -

Dark danny threw him a ball of deadly energy, to the surprise of the evil ghost, the image of Lincoln was distorted, the white-haired boy showed his tongue with mockery.

-a hologram, what a cunning brat-

-You fell fool! See you later!-

Lincoln's hologram disappeared, Dark danny noticed the fountain, a small flying insect, he quickly destroyed it and left his office very furious.

-Call all the Ecto robots ¡NOW! -

* * *

 **In the underground city of refugees…**

Lisa's tablet screen had the transmission interrupted.

-Damn it, and there goes my best invention of espionage- Lisa said regretting her robot fly.

-Don't worry Lisa, at least we already gave the message to that vile spawn- Lola said.

\- If you know that now there will be a lot of vigilance in the citadel for this ¿right? - warned the Loud genius.

-Meh ... anyway the villains already know that we would go for them sooner or later- Lynn Jr said without giving much importance to the matter, instead Danny showed a smile.

-Well, now we can go with you Radd-

-Radd, is everything ok? They told me that there are visitors from the citadel- asked a small native Oblivian girl who approached, Lincoln, Jenny and the others looked at her curiously, she watched them from head to toe.

-Then it's true, if there are peculiar visits, are they heroes? ¿Are you coming to help us? -

Radd looked at her with compassion, bent down to keep up with that girl.

-Of course Rena, they were captured by Dark danny and his henchmen, now they will stop them, they are only here to recover energies-

-Oh, okay. Do you want me to prepare you something to eat? -

-Of course-

-Well- the little girl named Rena, but not before greeting the curious visitors and kneeling in courtesy.

-It's nice to meet you heroes-

-Is she your sister?- Danny asked.

-you are not the only ones with important loved ones to protect, the humble people of this vulnerable orange planet are worth it-

-Orange? - Leni said confused.

-I thought it was a red planet-

-No, it's orange-

-Oh, like Linky's shirt, his favorite color is orange-

\- ...

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **The chapter 12, the final battle of the interdimensional War is approaching.**

 **¿What will be that mysterious and powerful weapon that the villains have prepared for the plan B?**

 **What is plan B?**

 **Why does Zim disagree with the plan B?**

 **All these questions will be answered in the next chapters, I hope you liked between our beloved white hair protagonist and the evil version of Danny phantom (one who grew up with the love of a great family and another who forgot it completely and bowed to evil )**

 **Interesting fact.**

 **The name of "The ultimate enemy", in the credits this evil version of Danny phantom appears as Dark danny, but in the video games of the series and Nicktoons he appears with the name of Dan phantom.**


	13. Surprise invention

**Chapter 13**

 **Surprise invention**

The decision had already been made, it was unanimous among the whole group of heroes, while some wanted to defeat the villains and end this war, others wanted to return to their home and be able to continue with their lives, that was the desire of the majority of the Loud kids, especially Lincoln's little sisters.

Even after Radd told them that the time in this dimension the period of time was very different from the time of their home world, the Loud did not know if when they arrived home, it would have been days, weeks, months or maybe years, Nothing was certain, the point is that yes or yes, they had to return, although that means that their parents punish them it was better that their entire world be enslaved.

Everyone made the decision, they would go to the citadel to fulfill what they had promised to the rebels and affected people of this strange planet, the freedom of the Oblivian people.

Radd, that strange alien, leader of the resistance, guided them to the room, highly guarded, Jenny, Danny, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lynn and the others watched the curious surroundings.

The heroes climbed the stairs, which became very dark and scarce of space, a corridor, there was no lamp or light fixture in that place.

-¿Do they like to always be in the dark? Those aliens are worse than Lucy- were the thoughts of the little princess.

Finally the light was seen at the end of the long stairs, for when all the team saw where they were, they found a high place, it seemed to be the roof of one of those ruined buildings of the city of refugees, soon they were aware that they were facing hundreds of Oblivians, all of them screaming in excitement and cheering.

Of course, some heroes, like Jenny, Manny and Lincoln were smiling and waving the public with a slight shyness, Danny was confused, Dib simply shrugged, only Lola greeted them with a big smile, flattered, as if I was in a fashion show.

-Radd, what is all this? - Danny asked.

-Shh ... just shut up and watch Daniel-

The short blue alien walked to the edge, facing everyone present who was watching him intently.

-Attention, people of Oblivion! Children, women and the elderly, I know that me and my army, all resistance continues to fight the tyranny and injustice of our planet, first was an Oblivian military, now one of those disgusting ghosts that the military melted to fuel their Ecto robots , the one who calls himself Dark danny-

The public began to jeer.

-Yes, I know that hellish ghost piece of disgusting ectoplasm more than the Oblivians did, I know that he has not yet responded for his crimes, I know that in these two years of fighting against him, we had few victories and many losses , so for this time, I will not go to the citadel-

The audience gasped in surprise and booed more.

\- Calm down people, I know that most have loved ones who couldn't escape and are enslaved by the ghost, but I didn't say that I will let the enemy win-

Now the audience was looking at Radd confused, he smiled when he noticed that.

-Yes, I will not go to defeat the enemy, they will go and defeat them for us, hope has finally come! - said the leader while pointing his finger at Danny, Lori, Jenny, Manny and the other visitors of whom all Oblivians spoke.

Of course, the public began to applaud all of them without exceptions, mainly to the Louds, because they had been given some good shows, Lucy's poems, Lynn's Demonstration of dexterity, and Luan's comedy show. that the Oblivians didn't know the bad jokes making the show more entertaining.

-These visitors are heroes, captive heroes of other dimensions, Dark danny has achieved allies just as ruthless as him, coming from the same dimensions where they come from, the human boy here ... Danny, come here-

The Ghost boy walked a few steps towards Radd, he took his arm and held it up.

-This young human that you see here, is a Halfa, half human, half ghost, he is the only one who could fight against Dan phantom and defeat him, the other accompanying heroes know the allies well, they will free us, they will free the planet Oblivion later of many years of slavery and dictatorship, they are our saviors! -

After that statement, the Oblivians began to scream very euphoric.

-Wow, not even in baseball games have they acclaimed me as much as here- Lynn Jr said smiling sympathetically.

-I am used to this- Lola said proudly.

-No doubt we touched their hearts, we gave them a little moment of light in this age of darkness that they had to live- Lucy said.

-You said it sis- said Luna.

-I really hope we can save this planet Guys- Lincoln said with some doubt, The robot girl looked at him.

-Of course we will do it Lincoln, you trust us, we are heroes and this is what we do-

-Of course I do Jenny, I trust you- * _smiling_ *

-We too- Lori said.

The robot smiled.

Once everyone got off the roof, and Radd finished his motivational speech, Danny approached him to ask.

-Why did you do that?-

-To give you hope, I'm tired of promising something that I may not know if I can fulfill, they just wish they could live in peace, follow me to my barracks please-

The heroes followed Radd, upon arriving at the barracks, Radd sighed and took off his clothing, only the upper part, revealing dark tattoos, strange symbols on his back and of course, shooting marks and lashes.

-You were enslaved too? - Lynn asked surprised by those marks.

-Yes, but that was a long time ago, I don't want to talk about it-

-Uh, Sorry, I shouldn't have asked-

-Don't worry human child- replied Radd without giving too much importance to the matter, pressing a button embedded in the wall, holograms appeared in front of him, a small drawer came out of the wall, revealing a small blue parchment, like a small scroll , Radd takes it and hands it to Danny.

-Take, this is a map of the fast road to the citadel, an old dry canal, moving away that canyon where we found them, and don't worry, there is not much surveillance of Ecto robots nearby-

-Thanks Radd, you are a great help- said the robot girl in thanks.

-Yes, assume that we will kick everyone's butt in your name- Manny swore.

-You´re welcome Heroes, now go, you have no time to lose-

They all nodded and left, except Leni, who before leaving, she turned to the Oblivian leader, with his typical kind smile.

-Radd, before I leave, I want to give you this- said the Loud dresser taking out a curious cloth from her backpack.

-What is that? - Radd asked confused.

-It's a scarf, I made it for you, you know, when you told us your story, I imagine how difficult your life should be, always having to fight and all those things about war, I really don't like those "War things", war is not good, in fact, that is very sad- said Leni Loud with much regret in his eyes.

-Always it is, young human-

-Oh, you can call me Leni Loud, that's my name, this scarf is special, luckily I had an orange ball of yarn and blue threads, they are the colors of your planet and your people ¿right?, so that you always treasure them and think about they-

-I ... I don't know what to say, thank you ... Ehm ¿can you tell me your name again?

-Leni Loud-

\- Well, Leni Loud, I thank you very much for this gift, this really is awesome-

-You´re welcome-

(Lori)

-LENI! -

-Oh, I have to go, I promise to write you!-

-Uh… .What? –

Leni runs to reach his siblings and intersects with the little alien Oblivian girl they had met a few hours ago, Radd's younger sister.

-Oh, Hi Rena-

-Hi Leni, hey, I saw your sisters and friends run out of our shelter, are you leaving? -

-Yes Rena, According to Lynn, Lori, Lincoln, Phantom and the others, we will save the dimensions, I am not used to that routine, but I will do it with pleasure, see you, Oh by the way, you have an excellent older brother, take care of him -

Rena just watched the Loud Dresser run to that hallway door, she continued on her way to the barracks and found her brother.

-Are you really going to let them go alone against a place where they are obviously waiting for you? Where will there be a trap? Where are they at a complete disadvantage? -

-It's the ghost boy's responsibility, he said he would take care of the villain alliance and I allowed it, after all, it's his fault that all this happened in the first place-

-I don't believe you Radd, you lie, or at least you're not sure what you say-

-Hmm? -

-JA! Do you see how I am right? Don't you have a feeling that something terrible can happen to them if you don't go and help them out? -

-Oh come on Rena, I am very sure that, of course, an army of Ecto Robots might be waiting for them, but they will overcome them, oh yes, they will be in that place that they don't know completely like Oblivian technology, but I'm sure it won't be anything they can't ignore. Right? -

Rena raised an eyebrow with a "Really?" Face

-You're right Rena, who am I kidding? The great opportunity to free this planet from oppression, submission, and I am wasting it for nothing, I haven't fought battles, I have not created this resistance, I didn't lose my best troops just for this, Rena, tell the other soldiers Get ready, we will go to the citadel to help the heroes, Dark danny and his Ecto robots will be so busy with the ghost boy and the other inter-dimensional heroes that he won't even worry about our surprise arrival-

\- Well, hey brother, when you tell me to call all the soldiers ¿do you mean the rookies too? -

Radd nodded in response.

-Yes, they too, if they know how to fire a weapon, its enough for me-

* * *

 **In the old Oblivion's canal ...**

The heroes ran without wasting time ignoring the cold and weather of the hostile desert environment, Only Danny and Jenny flew, Lola was riding on Manny's back.

-The time for truth is coming, guys- said Dib.

-Yes, this is not a battle like any other we have had in our respective worlds- Danny said.

-Only it would be necessary to destroy all the Ecto robots, fortunately, I am very good at breaking things- Lynn said showing his worth.

-The roboclones, don't forget about the roboclones- Lincoln mentioned.

\- and Kick the butts of the four malicious, return to our homes, all that before lunch time, will be a piece of cake- said Manny.

-Remember guys, once we enter the base of the villains there is no turning back, ¿you understand? - Jenny said.

Everyone nodded in agreement with the sayings of the robot girl, the heroes showed their joy when they saw that they noticed the futuristic metal skyscrapers on the horizon, they were reaching the citadel, Radd was right, by this ancient canal and dry, the road was much faster to the enemy territory than the rocky road through the canyon.

-Stop!- Shouted the genius Loud, and everyone stopped.

-What's wrong Lisa?- Lori asked confused.

-Listen to me, ghostly unit, Robot unit, Feline Unit, and "bighead" unit -

-My head is not that big! -

-Haha sorry Dib, just kidding- Lisa laughed slightly.

It was so rare for her siblings to see Lisa jokes, she never do it, they soon assumed that Lisa had some empathy with the Membrane boy.

-But speaking seriously, before entering the obviously possible trap to recapture us and make us who knows what-

-Just… go to the point Lisa- Lori asked impatiently a little.

-Well, listen, when the real inter dimensional war begins and will, we will be very exposed and vulnerable, it was fortunate that no one was hurt when we escaped, our new friends here will not be able to fight enemies and protect us at the same time-

The small genius prodigy of the family opened his backpack and took a curious metal cube from inside.

-People who are Louds come and touch this, please-

Both Lincoln and Luan, Lola, and the others looked confused, but they obeyed, all the Loud siblings approached Lisa and touched the cube.

-Well, this may fascinate you - said the little genius smiling and then return to his monotonous expression.

-But I warn you that this is going to hurt a little-

-What!? - exclaimed her sisters and brother, suddenly the cube electrocuted all the Loud, with Lisa included, they all screamed in pain, red, black and white fabrics emerged from the cube of genius and covered All Loud siblings without exception.

Danny, Jenny, Manny and Dib just watched the event surprised, for what purpose would Lisa do that? they were going to intervene but something inside indicated that it was nothing serious what happened to their perplexed looks.

The cube went out, The fabrics stopped covering the Loud kids and returned inside the strange apparatus of the little genius, the halfa, the teenage robot, the latin boy and the big-headed boy were surprised to see the Loud kids with a New outfit

Lincoln Loud was wearing a black mask, red suit, with a blue cape, the whitehaired kid had become Ace savvy.

\- ¿I-Is that what I think it is? -

Lori Loud had a blue mask, in a tight white suit with gloves and blue superhero boots, with an extensive light blue scarf that also worked as a cape, Lori Loud had become "The high card"

-Wow, this suit literally looks pretty-

Leni had a short skirt, her neckline was the same color as her usual clothes, her dark glasses were shaped like hearts like her shoulder pads, Leni Loud had become "The 11 of hearts"

-I love this dress, combine with all my outfit -

Luna was wearing black gloves with bare fingers, she had a new guitar whose inside was shaped like a playing card, purple boots, a propeller on the back, in addition to her face made up like the legendary Gene Simmons, Luna Loud had transformed into "Night club"

-Wow, this is the coolest thing that you ever tought Lis-

Luan was wearing a yellow suit with a yellow and black mask, his suit had jester characteristics, like a harlequin, The comedian Loud became in "The Joker"

-hohoho now I have no excuse to joke lol Get it? -

Lynn Jr had not changed her outfit much, she had another outfit and looked heroic, but she still retained the same colors of her old clothes, red and white, had a weight in her hand, supposed it was her main weapon, she transformed in "Strong suit"

-Cool!-

Lucy had a much more somber appearance, had a cape and hood that covered her head, exposing part of her face, had large black gloves that almost covered her arms, in her hands she had a black shovel whose shape was the symbol of the playing card of spades, Lucy Loud became "Eight of spades"

-Sight, I like it - * smiling *

Lana Loud had a red mask, a red cape, tool belt, blue pants, red boots, she no longer had her characteristic overalls, she even noticed a huge key in her right hand, it was not "The big bertha", the Little Loud plumber became "Royal flush"

-This is amazing!-

-Meow

-Thank you Slimy-

Lola had a crown literally made of diamonds on her head, she also had a cape of the same material, pink gloves and pink boots, short dress of the same color, with a symbol of three diamonds on her neckline, Lola Loud had become "The queen of diamonds "

Lily had red gloves, red mask and cape of the same color, still preserved, she still kept the diaper, the Loud baby became "The Deuce"

And finally Lisa had a green suit and boots, with a red and black skirt, with a wooden abacus in hand, she became in "Card counter"

All the Loud girls watched their superhero costumes very curious, the person who was quite astonished with his suit, who didn't hide his euphoria, that was Lincoln.

-Lisa ¿w-what is this? - he asked without hiding his emotion

-Sisters, brother, what you are wearing are suits, suits with super powers and resistance against any type of weapon that villains have prepared against us, my inspiration came from your graphics Lincoln, your drawings- said the little genius smiling proudly before his invention.

-Now we can go to the citadel-

 **TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

 **this was chapter 13 ¿did you expect something like this? Lincoln and his sisters transforming in superheroes based on the episode "Pulp Friction"**

 **Epic things will come very soon. Chapter 14 very soon.**


	14. enemy territory part 1

**I can't believe that another special episode of The Loud house is coming out, and that is when Lincoln and his sisters are dressed as their heroic versions in Ace savvy universe!**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **enemy territory part 1**

In the underground city, shelter for enslaved aliens who escaped from the citadel, and the rebel base of the resistance against Dark danny.

All Oblivians soldiers prepared, gathered all their weapons and ammunition, bombs, lost weapons in the bloody battles against the ghostly tyrant in these two years of war and hardship.

Therefore, some soldiers had to create and build their own weapons with some scrap metal or pieces of obsolete machinery to serve the cause, the only reasons that encouraged these blue aliens to continue fighting was for the peace and freedom.

At the entrance of that shelter, all the soldiers, including the young cadets, the rookies, once Radd showed himself in front of them, his soldiers stood firm.

-Listen carefully, soldiers- Radd said sternly.

-Today is the day we will fight ... in the battle, the great battle that will put an end all the battles, on the one side , I thought about leaving everything and allowing the ghost boy to take care of the bastard who terrified us during these two years, but after thinking about it and meditating well, I decided ... -

*Smile*

-Why not give them a hand so you can observe the face of their damn evil self tasting the taste of defeat and spit on it! -

Radd exclaimed with great euphoria as his soldiers raised their weapons as a sign of completely agreeing with their leader.

"YES!"

-Well, for the inexperienced soldiers, listen to me, I can't promise you the return home, because that has few possibilities, I always think that every time I go to battle with you my comrades, if something goes wrong, I want you to know that you have It was an honor to fight with you, even though some of our friends and acquaintances are no longer with us, that's what they would have wanted, now we have to help the ghost boy Danny, the robot girl Jenny, the boy who makes himself call El Tigre, the big-head clone, and that group of human cubs that called himself "The Louds", they don't know the technology of the citadel, we do, A Cluster and an Irken are conquering races, they are the allies of the malefic ghost, those young heroes will not have it so easy this time, we have to go, the freedom of the planet Oblivion is close ¿¡ who is with me!?-

-¡Me sir! -

*smiling*

-¡I don't hear them useless! ¿¡what!? -

-¡ME SIR! -

-That's the spirit, now march! -

All the Oblivians alien soldiers ran in a row towards the exit of the shelter cave, Radd observed them proudly, proud of himself also for having created this resistance and being able to fight for the freedom of his race.

He watched one of them, his best friend and second in command, the little blue alien took him by the shoulder, his friend looked at him slightly surprised.

-Ronin, you will stay here, someone must take care of the children, women and elderly who are here-

-All right Radd, as you say-

-Listen, it is obvious that I am on the blacklist of Dark danny, surely he seeks to tear me apart for being a stone in his putrid and smelly boot, if I don't come back ALIVE, you will be in charge of everything here-

-I understand Radd, don't worry-

-that's it Soldier, if I can deactivate the energy shield that surrounds the planet, I will let you know when that happens, before that, I want you to take all our people to the ship that we could hijack from the citadel and leave the Oblivion planet -

-¿what? ¿why? You know that won't help, right? We would still be trapped in the dimension of nothingness-

-Don't ask me Ronin, I have a bad feeling, just do what I command you, I will deactivate that shield-

-All right Radd, good luck-

-Thanks my friend, oh, and take good care of my little sister Rena, I leave her in your care too-

-count with me-

Both Oblivians soldiers said goodbye with a smile and a strong handshake, Radd left the shelter to reach his army.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the heroes ...**

The little Loud genius of the family shook his head as he watched as his siblings admired themselves with their new costumes instead of preparing to save the multiverse which hung by a thread.

Lori and Leni took a selfie with the costumes, of course Lori took only three photos because the low battery of her phone.

Lincoln kept admiring himself, Lola practiced different poses as if it were a photo shoot for modeling, Lynn and Lana tested their weapons, while Lucy wasted time digging graves with her new shovel, Luna made rock with her New guitar at full high volume.

Danny Phantom along with the robot girl just limited themselves to observing the scene with a half smile, the pair of teenage heroes did not bother them at all that the Louds behaved that way with their new costumes and super powers, they were only children after of all, with the invention that the little girl genius prodigy they would be calm that now they could take care of their backs by themselves.

-Well, and my father call me "inmaduro"- Manny said while he crossing his arms.

-Your siblings are not well at all ¿right Lisa? - Dib asked.

The little Loud genius sighed.

* sight * - sadly not Dib, they almost never take things seriously-

-I realized, I hoped that at least your brother and your sister Lori were the ones who took this with maturity-

-Trust me " Membrane clone Unit", they don't always act as such-

Lisa whistled a high whistle to get attention of her siblings, all they stared at her.

-Listen to me! These costumes aren't catwalk attire to behave that way, now please, I ask you to calm down and allow me to explain what powers you have guys, but DON'T use them, Really, Don't do it-

Lincoln, Lori, Leni and the others nodded slowly, that serious countenance on the face of her little sister Lisa indicated everything, these suits surely had something that she wanted to warn them.

-First of all, I want to clarify that these suits aren't a complete invention, they are prototypes-

The Loud dressmaker was confused with the word used.

-Prototypes? -

-It is Leni, if you are going to use your powers, do it with caution please, do not wear them out, did you understand? The energy of the super suits is unlimited and if you use it too much, the consumption will leave the suit without energy, causing those suits to melt, returning you all to normal-

Lynn crossed her arms in annoyance.

-Ugh, so boring Lisa-

-I should have known that this was so good to be true- said Lincoln, looking at his savvy Ace suit with sadness.

-don't worry, if you refer to the laser shots, I assure you that that will not harm you, not while you wear the suits, of course-

-I hope so Lisa- Lori said looking at her very seriously, now High card was no longer so excited about her new super hero outfit.

-I didn't like how she said that- Lola said.

-That revelation disturbed even me- Lucy said.

The buffoon super heroine "The Joker" couldn't help asking about the purpose of Lisa's invention.

-¿Why would you create superhero costumes Lisa? -

-You see Luan, a couple of months ago my attention was drawn to the fanciful and unproductive comic books that our only brother reads-

-Wait ¿¡You entered on my room!?- Lincoln asked alarmed.

-Well, curiosity killed me, believe it or not, I can read some comics and I noticed that some science fiction topics were not as far fetched or impossible as I thought, so I thought that I could create some suits that would serve a lot for resistance and human survival, I focused on the designs, so I used the drawings of the heroic versions that you drew about us Lincoln-

-Wait ¿Lincoln designed this beautiful costume? - asked the Queen of diamonds in amazement.

Lisa nodded.

-Yes, he did it-

-Wow brother, you have a good eye for these things- Lynn said with her thumb up and winking at her brother.

-I think the same as Lynn, well done Linky- supported her sister dressmaker, while the White-haired kid smiled modestly.

-It's nothing Leni, I just learned from the best-

-Ooh, I wonder who is -

-I'm talking about you-

-Then I know now-

All his siblings made a facepalm, while Leni continued to smile broadly.

-Well, now let me explain your powers .okay? Lincoln, you have super agility and you can create explosive cards to throw them, Lynn you have superhuman strength, Lucy your shovel can shoot ultraviolet rays, Lola, The shining diamonds of your cape can blind the enemy, even if they are robots, you can create diamonds to throw them too, you can use your crown as a boomerang, Luna, your guitar shoots lightning and strong sound waves-

"It's like Sartana's mystical guitar" were Manny Rivera's thoughts.

-Lori, like Lynn you have super strength, but unlike her, you can fly, Leni, your slats serve as painful whips, Lana, your wrench is of a super resistant metal, you can throw it and levitate it mentally so that it returns towards you like certain Nordic god of comics, Luan you can throw cakes and gas cushions-

-But ... those powers are things that I always do-

Lisa raised an eyebrow.

-They are cakes and explosive cushions-

-Well, that's better, that will make the show soar trough the clouds, hahahaha ¿get it? ¿get it? -

Everyone emits a grunt at Luan's bad joke.

-Lily has the power to throw explosive diapers, and I have superhuman strength along with the gift of firing math symbols with my mind, well, now everyone is clear about their powers, right? -

All his siblings nodded in response.

-Wait, what was my power? -

-Whiplists, Leni-

-Oh, thanks Lori-

-Well, now walking guys! - Danny ordered with a smile, with a confident face, they all nodded and ran towards the vast and gigantic metal wall of the citadel.

-All hold hands now! -

The whole team put their hands together, knowing what the purpose is, Danny became intangible and flew towards the wall and could go through it, along with the people that he considered his new friends now.

the group of heroes was within the extensive base of the four malicious, they were in enemy territory now, they had to be cautious, any mistake could cost them the victory.

-¿Its me or this place has less light than the last time we were here? - Lynn jr asked.

-I don't know, I don't think that has much relevance now- said Dib who looked around the dark corridors cautiously.

-Hey Danny-

-What do you want Dib? -

-If we win, I want Zim whole, ¿ you understand me Danny? I don't care if he's alive or dead, I need his body to take him to my world and prove to everyone that I was right-

Danny looked at Dib for a moment and replied:

-Don't worry Dib, it will be, but we will not kill anyone, okay? We are heroes, we are better than them, we will destroy the whole place and stop them, for now, that is the plan.

-It works for me, as long as I can have Zim's body for the press and autopsies-

-Be alert! There they come! - the Latin boy warned.

Many ecto robots suddenly emerged from the halls, running and pointing towards the heroes, Dib Membrane pulled out his anti-alien weapon, El Tigre already had his claws ready, Jenny Wakeman prepared his laser cannon, The Loud kids got into fighting position .

-Wait a minute- said the Halfa to his comrades and friends.

-Just wait for those pieces of scrap to get closer and so we can… -

\- Make way! by the honor! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -

-¡Lynn wait! Don't!-

The sportswoman Loud girl was the first to disobey the ghost boy's orders, Lynn Loud jr ran to hit the army of machines using her head like a rhino, Jenny and Manny immediately threw themselves at the robots.

-¿ you know? nevermind, let's attack now -

Danny phantom starts shooting energy balls, while Dib and the Loud siblings went into action.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **From here begins the second round of the inter-dimensional war for the Nick Multiverse, in the next chapter appears the terrible alliance of Villains, the four Malicious.**

 **¿What plan do they have in their hands?**

 **¿Do the villains already know that the heroes arrived?**

 **¿Will those costumes and powers really help Lincoln and his sisters?**

 **All that in the next chapter.**


	15. Enemy territory part 2

**The characters here (Heroes and Villains) isn't own to me, its own to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Enemy territory part 2**

Lola Loud, One of the talented sisters of the Loud clan, her greatest virtues were her talents in dances with ribbons and choreographies, the shortcomings of the small diva of the big family was to be one of those people who believed they could do what they want without having consequences.

As it was happening right now, The little Queen of Diamonds walked alone through the vast and cold halls of the giant base of the villains. Alone, without any protection, Lola had left the group on purpose to prove and prove herself his bravery, a very foolish action.

Lola Loud was not precisely a scared girly , but being there alone along that wide, slightly dark corridor, made her feel insecure, internally she wanted to have El Tigre by her side taking care of her or one of her siblings, with whom she understood most, Lana, Lori or even Lincoln.

Lola has long overcome her phobia to the public, thanks to her experiences in beauty contests, but now, that sense of fear had flooded her completely.

"Come on Lola, control yourself woman! You can't be scared of a place that doesn't even have pictures that look at you like in those… movies "

Suddenly she feels a hand take her arm causing her to freeze in fear instead, she turns back and jumps.

-AAAHHH!

-¿What do you think you are doing Lola? -

-¡Damn it Lana! ¡You almost make my heart go out! You could make me attack you with my new powers! -

-¿Why did you leave the group?¿¡ What are you thinking!?¡ You could spoil everything with what you just did! ¡No one is supposed to know we arrived! -

-I don't have to give you explanations, we also have super powers, nothing will happen to us, if some silly robot appears and attacks us we will simply destroy it -

-Even with powers, it is dangerous that you walk alone here, also ¿why would you do it? -

Lola blushed slightly at Lana's question and turned her back, which the little plumber noticed, she herself deduced the reason, Lana was not dumb, she knew her twin sister very well.

-let me guess-

-Don't say it-

-It's for that guy Manny Rivera ¿am I wrong? -

The queen of diamonds turns blushing, her face red like a tomato.

-I SAID "DON'T SAY IT"! Yes, I admit, I did this just to impress Manny, I wanted to find some information that would serve as a weakness for the Villains, so he will be amazed by me, I know he likes me, all the boys are like that with me-

Lola proudly made a model pose, while Lana and her snail looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

-She is blinded, Slimy-

-Meow …

The Little Diva frowned.

-And now what are you two talking about? -

-Lola, I will be honest with you because I love you, Manny doesn't seem to be aware that you feel anything for him, In little time I have to meet Manny, I realize that he is someone immature, irresponsible, and I have seen him take off his boogers, I wouldn't be surprised if that scar on his face was done by himself, Trust me, I know boys like that, I know how to identify them and you only like boys with class-

Lola huffed, crossed her arms and replied:

-Exceptions Lana, there are always exceptions-

-Whatever, let's go back to Danny, Lori and the others before they realize we walk away and get into trouble-

-You two are in trouble now- said a low and scratchy voice.

Both twins jumped and screamed.

-AAAHHHH Lucy! -

The gothic Loud was not alone, her sports sister was at her side, Lynn/Strong suit looked at her little sisters with her eyebrow raised, her arms crossed.

\- So ¿I Can know what are you two doing here? ¿¡Alone!? -

-¡It's not my fault! It was Lola who separated from the group, I just followed her to bring her back-

-Wait a moment ¿and what are you doing here? - Lola asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

-These scraps Ecto robots ambushed us from nowhere and attacked us-

(Flashback)

 _-Just wait for those pieces of scrap to get closer and so we can-_

 _-Make way, by the honor! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! -_

 _-Lynn wait! No!-_

 _The Loud athlete now called Strong suit ran towards the Ecto robots, using his head literally like a rhinoceros and attacking them all ,thanks to his superhuman strength, Jenny and El Tigre discarded the strategy too and launched themselves directly into battle._

 _-you know, nevermind, let's attack now-_

 _Danny Phantom threw energy balls while Dib Membrane and the Loud accompanied him in action._

 _Dib fired his weapon at the Ecto Robots, flying their heads, the decapitated ecto robots were instantly deactivated._

 _Lucy used her shovel to shoot the Ecto Robots, Lisa saw that and issued a warning._

 _-I thought you were smarter sister! -_

 _-¿What are you talking about Lisa? - Lucy asked confused._

 _-If you use your powers too much, your suit will melt, hit them with your shovel! –_

 _The Loud dressmaker used her powers irresponsibly, although she kept the Ecto robots_ _away using their slats as whips, Luna's case was quite predictable, she kept rock and shoot rays with her guitar knowing what that would cause, Luan or the joker laughed like a maniac and threw his explosive cakes excessively._

 _-And that was the raspberry explosion, there are no retuuurns hahahaha-_

 _The only one who used his super powers sensibly was Lincoln, from his experience reading comic books, he perfectly understood the act of the greatest detective of comics Ace Savvy, Lincoln only dodged and kicked with punches, the white-haired boy would not use the explosive cards unless necessary._

 _Now the Loud Kids had their own abilities, which the Ecto Robots would never have anticipated , although the young heroes were taking the lead and were finishing them easily, more Ecto Robots appeared from the halls._

 _-They are too many, I don't think we can with everyone- said the robot girl._

 _-Jenny is right- Dib supported._

 _-Our goal isn not these robots, their masters are ¿any good idea to get rid of them? –_

 _\- I think have one "Compadre" -said El Tigre smiling slyly, the Latin masked threw his claws against the roof, tore the structure causing a landslide, the roof fell crushing all the Ecto robots, but the collapse caused that the group was completely separated too._

 _The pile of metal debris was huge and heavy enough so that even the Jenny robot could lift everything and make it even sideways._

 _-Guys can you hear me!?- She called from the other side of the rubbles._

 _-We can hear you Jenny-_

 _-Don't worry , I'm fine, Lincoln is with me- said the Robot._

 _"¡Great! both alone again" thought the white-haired kid._

 _-I'm with Leni and Luan- said the Ghost boy, on another side of the rubble the voice of Lisa is heard._

 _-Don't worry, I and Lily are here with Dib! -_

 _-I'm impatient, I want to find Zim- said Dib while still thinking about his sworn enemy._

 _-I'm with Lucy! - exclaimed the Loud athlete with her gothic sister._

 _-Sight…-_

 _-¡Luna and Lori are with me!- exclaimed El Tigre from the other side of the rubble._

 _"Night Club" put away his guitar and stared at the Rivera boy just like High card did, both Loud girls crossed arms._

 _-Well done Manny, look at the thunderous "melody" that brought your amazing idea -_

 _\- Luna is right, that was literally foolish-_

 _-¡Hey! It was the only thing that occurred to me girls! At least no one was hurt ¿right? - Manny asked with some concern._

 _-Don't worry Manny, Jenny and the others are fine, I will become intangible and we will all get together-_

 _The group of heroes did not know, but all their movements were being restricted by surveillance cameras._

 _"Oh no, you won't Daniel"_

 _* Press a button *_

 _Danny became intangible, tried to transfer the metal debris, these debris reacted by releasing electric shocks against the hero of Amity park, causing him pain._

 _-Damn! -_

 _-¿What happen Danny? - Leni asked worried._

 _-That looked very electrifying hahaha Get ... -_

 _-Not now Luan- asked "11 of Hearts" while helping Danny to get up._

 _-Something is wrong, I can't get through that rubbles-_

 _The Halfa tried something else, Danny tried to penetrate the metal walls around him, but the result was the same, he again felt another electric shock making it impossible to use his ghostly ability to pass through the solid material._

 _-¡Guys, Bad news! I can't go, The rubble and walls of this place have energy shields-_

 _Hearing that, El Tigre hit the ground._

 _-¡Damn it! The 4 malicious thought in everything so we wouldn't run away -_

 _-Who said something about running away? - said Xj-9 from the other side._

 _-Jenny is right, there is no turning back on this- added Dib Membrane._

 _-I think it is better that we go our separate ways until we meet ¿okay? -_

 _\- All right- they all answered._

(Flashback End)

-And that's what happened- Lynn said, finishing telling what happened.

-Does that mean we can't go back there anymore?- Lana asked.

-No, it is best to walk to the other side- Lucy suggested.

-I just hope we can find the Halfa and the others first-

The twins looked confused and a little scared by the words of his gothic sister.

-¿¡First!?-

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Lincoln and Jenny…**

The whitehaired kid no longer felt shy anymore when he was near the teenage robot. They both looked at each other and smiled.

(both)

-Don't worry, I'll protect you-

-what?-

-what?-

-No-

-No-

-I'M going to protect you-

Both began to laugh forgetting the critical situation of now for just a moment.

-Let's go Lincoln-

-Of course, it's always great to be with you Jenny- * smile *

Lincoln Loud didn't know it, but his comment caused that the blue and white android girl to be flattered.

* * *

 **Back with Lynn, Lucy and the twins ...**

The Queen of Diamonds was tired and quite irritated.

-We've walked a lot Lynn ¿sure we're not lost? -

-Oh, I don't know, Lola- Lynn asked sarcastically.

-Let me see my GPS. Of course we are lost! what do you think?-

-Hey! You don't have to shout at me like that-

-I'm not screaming YOU ARE WHO SHOUTING NOW! -

-no, you-

-You-

-YOU! -

-YOU! -

Lucy covered both of them immediately.

-Listen to me well, I'm going to take my hands out of your mouths, and don't raise your voice because if you do, I'm going to hit you both with my shovel, understand? -

Lola and Lynn could feel a seriousness and coldness never heard before in Lucy's voice, Lynn and Lola nodded with a drop of sweat on their foreheads, Lucy removed her hands from their mouths, they gathered all the air.

-Lucy what the ... -

-I feel two dark presences approaching-

Lucy pointed her finger to another hallway that crossed the hallway where the four girls were right now, that hallway was bigger and had much more Light, the four Loud sisters heard voices coming from there, Lynn, Lucy and the twins approached in Stealthily, they slowly poked their heads to see who were there, opened their eyes in shock to see who they were.

His enemies, the dreaded quartet of inter-dimensional Villains, Dark danny, Vexus, Zim and Sartana were walking through the halls as if nothing was happening at the base, that was strange ¿perhaps these Villains still didn't know that their heroic counterparts were here now?

\- the bad guys! Lucy ¿ what are we waiting for? let's attack them now! - said "Strong suit", bumping their fists.

\- ¿Do you want to risk Lana and Lola's lives? - asked "Eight of spades"

The athlete Loud had forgotten for a second that her little sisters were with them, yes, Lana and Lola had their costumes and powers to take care of themselves, but still was very dangerous to face the 4 malicious without the others ¿What kind of sister would it be if something bad happened to the twins? She would never forgive herself, clenching her fists, Lynn decided to contain herself.

-It's better to stay here and wait for them to leave- it was Lucy's advice.

-Right-

The four Loud girls peered cautiously, they internally begged that the inhuman Villains not notice their presence.

 _ **-For last time Sartana, the use of the firearm super weapon will only be used as a last resort to subdue the heroes-**_

-¿Subdue the heroes?- Lynn whispered.

-Dark danny, you are relying too much on that part of the plan, they are heroes, no matter what dimension they are, those pests will only understand if you destroy one of their homes ¿do you know the helplessness they would feel? Destruction, that inspires fear - suggested the skeletal villain.

 _ **-That I know very well, Sartana, but I also know that the only reason why you would destroy all forms of life just so that you can resurrect them and control them with your mystical guitar like Zombies ¿do you think that I don't know your purposes? I'm not surprised that the Marine of Miracle city started chasing you-**_

-¡But that would be the most rational thing! They will not meet your demands if you don't give them an example, ¡understand at once! -

- _ **Our army will be enough-**_

-¿¡AND IF IT ISN'T!?-

With his mystical guitar, Sartana attacked Dark danny surprising Vexus and Zim, the evil ghost counterattacked by throwing two powerful energy balls with both hands.

 _ **\- ¡THEN A TEST OF THE SUPER WEAPON WILL SERVE! ¿¡DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? -**_

Dark danny's attack left Sartana motionless, the fearsome supervillain of Miracle city could barely stand up, she gave the ghost a look of contempt, Dark danny corresponded the look in the same way, Vexus and Zim just watched them in silence, for the Cluster and the Irken it was no surprise that Sartana and Dark danny got terrible, but they never expected those two to attack each other, as now.

-Hey, Machine- Zim spoke to Vexus.

-¿What do you want now Zim? -

-The truth is that I don't agree with Sartana, if a world is destroyed, I hope it isn't MY planet Earth-

-I thought you hated the Earth Zim-

-Of course that I hate the planet earth, I Hate it so much, but I want to be the one who destroys it, my mighty Tallest sent me to conquer the earthlings, rule them, sit on them, tell them what to do, tell them what they have to eat , tell them where they should scratch ¿you understand? –

I think understand you a little bit, I also don't want them to destroy the planet earth of Xj9, that pleasure I would like to have it- Vexus smiled wickedly at the thought.

-For the damned humans, That Robot ruined my plans to conquer the Earth-

-Yes, disgusting humans! Vexus, when all this is over, when I dominate the Earth of my universe and you recover the Cluster prime, I could convince my Tallest to form an alliance with your people-

Vexus raised an eyebrow.

-Really?-

Zim nodded in response.

-¡Of course! ¿Can you imagine it? The Prime Cluster with the Irken Empire, we would be unstoppable-

-What you propose is a very excellent idea Zim, we could do that but ... * In a low voice * -I don't think Dark danny and Sartana allow that, as soon as the opportunity appears you and I get rid of them ¿What do you think Zim? -

Vexus gave a little sadistic and creepy smile to the Irken, Zim smiled the same way.

-It's a good idea, Vexus, actually I already thought about it-

The group of four villains continued on their way down the sprawling corridor, without them realizing that all their conversations were heard. Lynn, Lucy and the twins came out of his hiding, the little mud lover was the first to break the silence.

-¿Did you see that? The Alien looked worried, Lynn-

-He SHOULD be Lana, That Sartana of the dead is nuts, she's just looking for any reason for blow up a world! -

-With that conversation, the villains imply that they have a weapon of mass destruction, this is more serious than I thought…. gasp- said the Loud gothic.

-¿And you think I don't know Lucy?-Lynn replied with a serious expression, still observing that corridor where the villains had gone.

-Come on Sisters, We better find the others and warn them! -

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Dark danny and Sartana don't like each other very much, both are superb , arrogant villains and very proud of themselves, that kind of villain who doesn't accept anyone's orders.**

 **in fact, these two villains did not know each other in a good way, you can see that in the bonus chapter of the one shot 4 of Ren and Stimpy (spanish)**

 **How long do you bet this villain alliance will last?**

 **I put the dialogues of Dark danny in black letters, so that he really feels like a true villain, as well as in "the Ultimate enemy" since his voice was epically dark, the voice of a true evil being. (Eric Roberts did a good job)**

 **Interesting fact.**

 **(Lana did hit the mark with her opinion about Manny Rivera)**

 **"El Tigre" series data**

 **Manny really made that scar on his face accidentally, in his first time as El Tigre, at that time he didn't know how to control her powers, and that scar that runs through her left eye was the result.**

 **Chapter 16, very soon.**


	16. Orientation, discovery,Rivalry

**¡HAPPY HALLOWEEN Fans of the Loud house and Nickelodeon series in general!**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16.**

 **Orientation, discovery and rivalry**

The whole corridor at the base was quite quiet and calm, which does not greatly relieve the Rivera boy, who was accompanied by High card and Night club. (Lori and Luna)

El Tigre looked from side to side, without lowering his guard in any second, it was very strange that they didn't meet a Robot Ecto on the road, none of the three knew for sure if they were on the right path or not.

-Hey Manny, you know where we are going ¿right? - Luna asked a little doubtfully.

-Yes, I literally feel that we are walking in circles- Lori added.

-I don't think so- Manny replied.

-But I have the feeling that we are on the right path ... or so I think-

-¿"So I think"? That doesn't comfort us at all - Lori said.

-Manny ¿you couldn't just sniff the rest of the group? - Inquired the Loud rocker.

-I have Tigre powers, not hound dog powers- Manny rolled his eyes.

-And if I better choose the path please? -

El Tigre looked Lori for a second.

-Don't despair Lori, I also told you that this is the right way, A feeling tells me-

The older sister of the Louds crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

-How are you so sure?-

The Latino boy stopped, he stopped walking at that moment, Manny watched the two Loud sisters.

-¿Are you doubting my sixth sense? -

-Yes Dude- Luna replied.

-Yes, I do- Lori said.

-Wow, how direct are girls, listen, you know that my belt is a powerful mystical amulet ¿right?-

Lori and Luna nodded.

-Then you know that because of that, I can't go wrong with my feeling of guidance ¿right? That almost never failed me-

-AHA!-

-¿What?-

-You said "Almost" -

\- "¿Y?" –

\- ¿Y? that means that literally that has failed you before-

-Well Lori, I see that you are an expert compass ¿Why don't you guide us? -

-Of course I will- she replied with great confidence.

-Well, I follow you-

-Don't get mad Manny, you'll see that I have an excellent sense of orientation- said Lori Loud in a very proud tone.

-I'll see it when we meet our other friends-

Luna didn't say a single word, she just kept walking behind Lori and Manny, while she played with the strings of her guitar, the Loud guitarist thought:

 _"For all the sweaty Mick Swagger shirts, why didn't I have to go with Danny, Luan and Leni are so lucky, Oh poor ghost boy, I know how difficult it is to have to endure those two"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Danny Phantom, Luan (Joker) and Leni (11 of hearts)…**

The ghost boy was ahead of the two ladies, he didn't want anything to happen to two of Lincoln's sisters, after all it was his moral obligation, that pair of Louds were quite talkative, Luan kept telling a joke after another , although some jokes were bad or simply forced, Leni was next to him, talking about dresses, fashions and some reality shows that she watched in her dimension.

-¿What is the height of a panda? Take a color photo and go black and white hahahahaha ¿What is the height of a book? that fall leaves fall hahahaha ¿get it Danny? ¿And the height of an astronomer? Fall in love with a movie STAR! hahahaha!-

Leni told him one of his anecdotes with his sister and room mate.

-I remember when I wanted to wear a good dress, and unintentionally I put on one that belong to Lori, when she saw me with her dress, she got like Crazy and ... -

-Hey girls, it seems that I manage to see something-

-Oh really ¿what is it? ¿What is it? - asked the blonde very excited.

Slowly and very cautiously, the three teenagers approached and saw that no one was found, to their fortune and relief.

Luan could see what appeared to be a control room, the gigantic computers caught his attention, the images projected on those huge screens.

They slowly approached the computers. The small virtual letters on those screens caught their attention.

\- ¿Unknown dimension 6? ¿Unknown dimension 7? - Leni said confused as she read the screen.

-¿What does this mean? ¿Are there more dimensions? - The dressmaker said asking the most obvious thing.

-It seems so, Leni- Danny replied.

-These must be the missing Robots-

-¿What? - Leni and Luan asked as Danny began to explain:

-You will see girls, Before you and your brother were mistakenly captured, an accident occurred that caused some Ecto robots to fall into the dimensional teleportation devices ¿remember what Dark danny said to Zim? -

(Flashback)

 _"…We have quite enough robots for now Zim, Perhaps you could busy yourself with tracking our robot servants who have gone missing…."_

( Flashback End)

—It seems that these Robots had cameras, I think Zim finally found them, but I'm not sure if my Evil self knows about this now — explained the Halfa while the Dressmaker and the comedian watched the curious habitants of those alternate worlds through those screens

-Look Luan- Leni pointed his finger.

-In that alternate world there are babies, one of them is redhead and wears glasses, so cute! -

-Look at this other screen Leni ¿that boy doesn't seem weird and funny to you? He has a football head hahaha-

-It doesn't seem so weird as that creature on that screen ¿is a dog or a cat? -

-No, is more like an "Catdog" hahaha ¿Get it? -

-Girls, please concentrate – Danny Phantom said.

-We can't allow these worlds to be in danger like ours, I don't know if Zim informed Dark danny about this, but just to be sure…-

The ghost boy fired a couple of energy balls destroying the super computers.

-Don't look at girls, please help me, destroy everything in this room-

The two Loud girls looked at each other, nodded and used their powers, The Joker took out two explosive cakes, while 11 of hearts prepared their whip slats.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Lisa (Count card) Lily (The Deuce) and Dib Membrane…**

Dib walked beside the little genius Loud, although for the moment everything seemed under control, Dib Membrane let out his typical paranoia.

-This cannot be happening, we are separated, in enemy territory, a possible huge disadvantage for us ¿am I right? I bet Zim could be ambushing us right now. ¡ DON'T EVEN THINK THAT WILL BE SO EASY FOR YOU ZIM! – Dib yelled.

-I'm not paranoid, is it Lisa?

The little genius remained with his expressionless and serious face that always characterized him, she only rolled her eyes in response, although she had got along very well with the Membrana boy and even established a small friendship, Lisa could not help admitting internally that the 12 Old year kid had some problems.

Dib finally put his nerves aside and turned his attention to what Lisa was doing.

-Hey Lisa ¿ can i know what you're doing with my special anti-alien weapon? It isn't a toy ¿you know? -

-Of course I know that very well Dib, I'm just modifying it, contemplating and observing-

To Dib's astonishment, The Little Loud Genius pointed the gun at one of the surveillance cameras, firing a kind of destabilizing ray, Dib was speechless.

-¿Didn't you notice they were watching us? Now, thanks to the action I did, Membrane unit, the cameras are disabled, at least in this area

-Wow Lisa, you left me impressed ¿are you really 4 years old? With that intellect of yours, I can hardly believe it sometimes-

-Unfortunately it is so, The bad thing about being this age is being limited to having certain access to older people 'stuffs, that makes my work difficult to experiment-

-That's sad, at least my father does allow me to use some of his dangerous artifacts-

-The truth Dib, I would love to meet Professor Membrane as well as I would like to meet the person who created Jenny -

-Although I really appreciate my father, I think you are the most Smarter to me, Lisa -

The little scientist gave her a half smile, Dib corresponded the smile in the same way, the moment of friendship lasted only a few seconds because Lily spoke.

-Allen ... -

The Loud baby said while pointing her finger, Lisa and Dib looked at Lily confused.

-What did you say Lily? - Lisa asked.

-Chin ... -

-¿Uh? - Dib was very confused, while the little baby kept repeating the same words.

-Allen ... chin-

-¿ Allen Chin? ¿What´s mean that?

Lisa watched where her little sister pointed innocently with her finger, she opened her eyes wide as she saw who it was.

-¡SHE SAID ALIEN ZIM! ¡ ITS ZIM ! ¡SHOT! -

-¿¡What!?

But when Dib turned and reacted it was too late, The Irken had captured them both in a bubble, with a gun that fired bubbles to capture.

-HAHAHAHAHA!- the Irken laughed.

-¿And you call yourself the smallest human? Apparently your baby sister has more intelligence and common sense than you-

Zim looked at his nemesis.

-Hi Dib, I see that you returned with your master just like any lower pet-

-¡You are not my master Zim! I will stop you! With this weapon! -

-HA! Dream dirty human , your metal donut wouldn't hurt Zim-

-¡It's not a donut Zim! This is an anti-alien weapon, by the way ¿do you really think that Dark danny will conquer our dimension just for you? ¡He's using you Zim! he will betray you! -

-¡You Lie Human! ¡YOU LIE! I am vital part of this alliance, none of this would be possible without ZIM! –

Dib rolled his eyes in response, he was quite used to hearing delusions of greatness from his enemy.

-I will be the one who betrays Dark danny and destroys him, it is he who needs Zim-

Hearing that, Dib made a few loud laughs.

\- Yes sure, as if that were so easy, so… tell me ¿how will you do that genius? -

-You ask too many questions human, you'll see soon that ...

The Little Loud genius interrupts him.

-Ehm ... sorry for interrupting this marriage moment, but you shouldn't underestimate my little sister, Zim-

-¿What? ¿ What are you talking abo…?-

Suddenly the Irken realized the statement of the Loud genius, Zim watched horrified the baby Lily who was now on his head in the middle of his two antennae.

-Poo poo-

-AAAAHHHH! -

The baby placed her pacifier in the alien's mouth causing Zim to widen his eyes with surprise, horror and so much disgust, he spat the pacifier, spit on the floor screaming.

-AAAHHH THE HORROR! ¡BABY SALIVA! ¡ ZIM'S PALATE IS CONTAMINATED !¡GERMS! –

Zim's weapon fell to the ground and broke causing the bubble that had captured Dib and Lisa explode and they were free, it was very curious that a simple baby has saved them, Dib smiled wickedly and fired his weapon at the Irken.

-HA! You idiot! -

Zim was electrocuted and was stunned, Dib re-used his weapon, it fired a giant bandage that caught the Irken, Zim was immobilized and stuck against the wall, Dib smiled widely.

-¡I did it! I finally caught Zim! -

Zim quickly regained his consciousness, furious, he activated his Pak, with one of his metal spider legs began to tear the bandage that had him trapped.

-Dib, we have to go- Lisa suggested as she took Lily in her arms.

-As long as Zim can't move ¡NOW! -

-B-But Lisa, I finally have it , I can't leave him in that way-

-You're going to catch him! But this is not the moment, let's go now! - said the genius Loud as he pulled the left arm of the Membrane boy, he snorted and turned his gaze to the irken.

-¡The next time you won't be so lucky, Zim!- Dib said before running down the hall with the 4 years old scientific and the Little Loud baby, leaving Zim yelling and cursing him.

\- ¡You and your new friend are going to pay for this humiliation Dib! ¡YOU MISERABLE AND CRAWLING HUMAN! ! I'LL CATCH YOU AND I WILL EAT YOUR INTESTINES! –

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, guys.**

 **Interesting fact**

 **Zim's phrase "I will catch you and I will eat your bowels" in the series was changed to "I will catch you and I will eat your shoes" (you know, Nickelodeon and his exaggerated censures) I am not sure if it was the same censor in the original language.**

 **At least I did put that dialogue in my fic**

 **The title of this chapter is based on the three scenes of this chapter.**

 **Orientation : Lori Loud believing he can find a better way than El Tigre**

 **Discovery: Danny, Leni Luan discovering that there are more alternate worlds in danger. (If you recognized the cameos and mentions here you had an excellent and epic childhood)**

 **Rivalry: classic rivalry and discussion between Dib and Zim**

 **Recommended episodes for this date**

 **Tricked (The Loud house Halloween episode especial )**

 **Fright night (Danny Phantom Halloween episode)**

 **Halloween Spectacular of spoky Doom (Invader Zim Halloween episode especial)**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	17. Send the Robo clones

**Lets the final battle of the Interdimensional war begin!**

 **Round two**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Send the Robo clones**

The little Loud genius, with her little sister in her arms, along with Dib, they ran at full speed down the hall, that place looked like a kind of Labyrinth, an extensive corridor that ended in another corridor, at least the cameras were deactivated in that part of the place, Dib and Lisa began to slow down, because the two nerds weren't made for runs like Lynn Jr, they stopped to catch some air.

*panting*

-Do you think we lost him?- Lisa asked, Lily laughed as Dib looked back.

-I think so, damn, I was so close, I had it right there-

-Patience Membrane unit, trust me, the time will come- Lisa replied affirming her glasses.

-¿You know? When I meet you I thought you were someone self-centered and foolish, but after meeting Zim, I realized that his huge ego exceeds yours by far-

-Uh ... ¿thank you? -

-You're welcome, now let's go, come Lily-

-yay isa !- exclaimed the Loud baby with red mask.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Lincoln/Ace savvy and Jenny…**

The white-haired Kid was still admiring his Ace savvy suit, and the cape, Lincoln wished he had a mirror at the time, but that wouldn't help much now since the light in the vast corridor where they were both was scarce, that place seemed to have no Finally, the blue and white robot had to activate the lantern mode in their eyes to can have a clearer vision.

There was nothing in the hallway but the robotic squeals of Jenny's walk.

XJ-9 was quite distracted, sunk in her own thoughts, she had accepted the reality that this cute, adorable and lovely snow-haired boy would return to her world, but the question was whether Lincoln would fulfill his promise, Jenny wakeman promised herself internally that Lincoln and her sisters would return home safe and sound, without any objection, even if she had to risk her life for that.

Jenny wondered what the 11 years Kid thought of her, now was the right time to have a talk.

-Hey Lincoln-

Lincoln refrained from continuing to admire his suit and looked at the robot girl.

-Yes Jenny? -

-¿Can you answer me a question? -

-Of course! -

-I please you?

Lincoln was perplexed at Jenny's sudden question.

-Of course I like you Jenny, you're very nice, you're a funny girl and a very interesting heroine-

-¿we are friends?-

-Of course that we are! You'll always be the best friend and the best girl that I've ever met-

Jenny blushes and looks away smiling.

-Tender-

-hahaha am I? ¿Why these questions? –

-You see, in my world, they don't always treat me with appreciation, despite being Tremorton's heroine-

\- no? And why is that?-

-I don't know, according to my mother, it's because of the Cluster attacks that people don't trust robots much, I think they think I'll become one of them sooner or later-

-Oh, I understand-

-Yes, once the Skyway patrol tried to discredit me to set aside my duty to protect my world-

-Skyway patrol? -

-Yes, a police military army in charge of maintaining order and protecting the land from extraterrestrial invasions, sincerely do a terrible job in the second-

If they do that then they are true fools for not knowing how to recognize that you are an excellent defender of the earth-

-You're very right, Lincoln, but who understands humans? -

-The truth is that I don't understand adults sometimes-

Both laughed.

-I have another question for you, little and brave Loud-

Lincoln smiled.

\- Throw it girl-

-Do you think I'm pretty? -

Lincoln widened his eyes at that question, that took him by surprise. He tried an effort to simulate his nerves.

-¿II-f you are pretty you say? W-Well, yes, of course Jenny, you really are a very pretty girl-

Jenny laughed at the remarkable stuttering of the white-haired kid, for her that was an adorable quality.

\- ¿Didn't I make a bad impression on you? ¿You weren't afraid of me? -

-¿Uh? ¿Why would be afraid of you Jenny? -

-I don't know, there are people who fear robots-

-But I am not like those people, when I met you for first time, you impressed me, only that, in my world there are no robots, My sister Lisa creates them but they are always defective or explode, the point is that if you degrade to a person for that, so they don't know what they are missing-

-Try to tell that to the Crust cousins -

\- ¿Crust cousins? -

-Yes, a couple of cocky girls from my school-

Hearing that, Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

-Let me guess ¿popular and always fashionable girls? -

-¿How did you know? -

-There are those in my school, but trust me, worse are Hank and Hawk-

\- ¿Are they popular guys? -

\- ¿Those apes? Of course that not, they are fearsome Hazeltucky's bullies, People say that the most terrible and rude children are from there-

-I understand, I suppose that in those aspects, your world and mine are not so different ... AUCH!-

*Kick*

Jenny flew out and ended up on the floor.

-JENNY! -

Lincoln tried to help her but felt a metallic hand squeeze his neck and hold him a few feet from the ground.

-Hahaha, Well well well ¿but what do we have here? My favorite teenage robot and one of those Louds- the terrifying robot woman said, Jenny stood up immediately and gave her a hateful look.

-Vexus…-

The aforementioned villain laughed wickedly as she stroked Lincoln's white hair.

-It has been so long since you escaped honey, and as always you end up coming back to me, and I see that you made new friendship with this…. Human cub, if you two are here, that means the others shouldn't be far away-

Vexus noticed how the human defender robot was enraged at the talk of Lincoln, Vexus smiled mischievously.

-I wonder ¿what would happen if I ripped off an arm or a leg right now of this Kid? -

Lincoln had an horror expression when he felt those sharp metallic black fingers above his head.

-¿Jenny? -

-¡DON'T TOUCH HIM A SINGLE HAIR! –

Jenny flew again to attack Vexus without thinking twice, the yellow and green robot woman released Lincoln and threw him towards the cold metal wall, Vexus kicked Jenny's face, pushed her back with two punches, the former Queen Cluster flew over her and discharged her laser eyes vision, leaving Jenny stunned but standing.

 _"Damn, she's more spiteful than ever_ " thought the blue and white robot.

Vexus gave him another kick that knocked her down.

-Hahaha, you're too slow dear, but very soon that won't matter anymore, you'll be my loyal servant after all-

-I would never serve you, ever-

-Oh are you sure about that honey? Because I doubt it, I will make you pay so much for exiled me from my own planet-

-¡Hey you!-

Vexus turned to the owner of that voice, It was Lincoln who had some cards at hand.

-Leave Jenny alone or you will suffer the wrath of Ace savvy!-

The intimidating female robot looked at Lincoln confused for a moment and then laughed.

-Hahahaha, so the little boy wants to prove he is a brave man? -

Lincoln didn't answer, just stared at Vexus seriously.

-Well, let's see "little man of the house" just because I'm in a good mood, I will let you attack me with what you have, but I warn you, I'm made of a very resistant metal and whatever you try will be of no use-

\- ...

Vexus smiled at Lincoln in a friendly but mocking way, she reached down to be at his height and showed her cheek, telling Lincoln that he could hit her there, in mockery.

-Come on, don't be shy Hahaha-

-Don't underestimate him Vexus- Xj-9 warned with a half smile, knowing what would come.

-Oh please do you really think this little kid will be your …? -

Vexus felt Ace savvy's cards penetrating his arms and metal armor like daggers, Vexus opened his eyes in surprise.

\- …savior?-

*BOOM!*

(explosion)

-AAAHHH!-

Vexus flew out, slightly injured by the explosion, where did that boy get those skills? He and his sisters were not supposed to have any ability or power, they were his thoughts at that time.

Lincoln ran to Jenny and helped her up. The robot girl was surprised by the strength of the boy to lift her being a very heavy robot, maybe it was the suit.

-¿Are you okay Jennifer? -

Yes, I am well, Lincoln, you really are a kid full of surprises, with this it is two times that you save me ¿you know? - Jenny reminded her.

Lincoln's cheeks turned red, but he smiled.

-It's nothing Jenny, really-

-Not anyone can do it-

-You lovebirds make me sick-

Lincoln and Jenny were on guard when they saw Vexus upset, the cluster queen had some dents on her body from the explosion, to their surprise, she smiled.

-Now you are more than dead, you were really stupid to come here, darlings-

Vexus pulled out a small control from behind his back, whose red button was pressed, red lights illuminated the entire hallway, causing a loud warning noise, all alarms from all corners were activated.

Everyone of the team who was separated saw and heard the alarms activate where they were, Danny Phantom, the Joker and 11 of hearts started running through the hall, Lori, Luna and Manny did the same action, as did Dib, Lisa and Lily .

Lynn, Lucy and the twins were no the only exception, they also ran away in any direction upon hearing the alarm, not knowing who or what they would find in their way, for their bad luck, a quartet of Ecto Robots appeared before them to attack them, the four Louds finished them and shattered them in seconds, seeing that more Dark danny robots were coming, the Loud girls hid in a machine room.

Fortunately for them, the Ecto robots did not see them and continued on their way.

-¿Do you hear the alarms? - one Ecto robot asked to other.

-Yes, those despicable heroes are here, if we don't stop them, our masters will make us useless scrap-

The alarm had resonated even throughout the citadel, most of the Ecto robots that heard it ran to the big basement which was like the pentagon but the size of twenty football stadiums.

Lucy broke the silence.

-Before anything girls, I want to say thank you-

Lynn looked confused at her Gothic sister, as did Lana and Lola.

-¿Thanks you? ¿why Lucy? -

-For being my family, for being my sisters, the best sisters, and for accompanying me in this great experience of knowing the Oblivion-

-¿Oblivion? Lola asked.

-The dimension in which we are now, the place where all those who are going to perish will be destined, nothingness itself, I never thought I would see it with my own eyes, is ... beautiful-

Lynn and the twins opened their eyes in surprise when they saw Lucy's blue eyes, she never showed them, Lucy was looking up smiling ¿smiling? That was something very strange and new, she's never smiled.

Lynn, Lola and Lana looked up, where their gothic sister watched, the ceiling was crystal in that room and Oblivion's sky could be seen, a complete darkness without stars, although Lynn and the twins did not understand what she could have of beautiful something like that, they did understand that darkness was something that fascinated Lucy so much.

Lana poked her head toward the door.

-It seems they already left-

Lynn ignored Lucy for a moment and smiled.

-great! That means we can leave-

-Oh, I'm sorry Earthlings, but you won't go anywhere- said a voice that they quickly recognized.

They observed a pair of pink eyes in the darkness of the ceiling, between two gigantic cables, four metal legs landed in front of them, the owner of that voice emerged from the darkness, appearing before the four Loud girls, Lucy stopped smiling and covered her eyes

-¡Damn! It's Zim! - Lynn exclaimed.

-¿¡Zim!? - Lola said

\- ¿Is there another Zim? - the athlete asked sarcastically.

Zim aimed them with his lethal ray gun.

-Now you are the prisoners of Zim! Maybe Dark danny doesn't destroy my Earth of my dimensión for this-

-HA! - Lola scoffed.

-You made a big mistake of coming to face us alone, horrendous snot-colored alien, now you will suffer the punishment queen of diamonds and her helpers-

Lynn and Lana raised an eyebrow with a face of "really Lola?"

They were about to launch against Zim when suddenly, their costumes melted back them to normal, with the same old attire outfit, vulnerable, for Lana, Lucy and Lynn's concern and for Lola's annoyance.

-Uh oh-

-Damn!-

-Sight…-

-I hate you Lisa!-

The Irken laughed and pointed his gun. The four Loud girls had no choice but to raise their hands up and surrender.

-HA! Now you have no salvation, you are my prisoners now, so move captives! The human Dib may have been lucky and defeat Zim in many times, but you girls don´t have powers, neither weapons, so you must fear me because I am an Irken soldier, the best of my race, trained to feel no pinch of mercy for inferior beings like you and ... -

Lola rolled her eyes.

-This will take a good time-

* * *

 **With Lincoln and Jenny ...**

The android girl and the albino chased after Vexus who was flying at full speed, they had to catch her and prevent her from giving Dan phantom warning of the presence of the heroes, Vexus entered a door which closed at two seconds.

-Dang it- Lincoln muttered

-Vexus escaped-

-No, she's not-

Jenny transformed her hand into a giant hammer and knocked down the door, Lincoln noticed something curious, this door looked different from the other doors he has seen, the door was black and white, with the letter D in the middle as a badge.

XJ-9 stopped observing the darkness of that room to observe what Lincoln indicated.

-You're right, this door has the colors of Dark danny, so it must be a very important room-

- ** _and it is-_** a voice answered, Lincoln and Jenny looked up to appreciate Dark danny and Sartana on a metal balcony at the top of the room.

* computer voice *

 _"100% full data loaded"_

 _ **-Activate the robo clones and turn off that alarm!**_ \- ordered the malefic ghost, the Ecto robots obeyed, the alarms were deactivated and the army of Robo clones were activated.

The evil robot clones of Dib, Jenny, El Tigre and Danny phantom as soon as they saw them ran to attack XJ-9 and Lincoln.

The robot girl defended herself with blows, kicks and laser shots, one of her evil versions took Jenny on her back and lifted her off the ground, another clone robbery from Jenny approached her, raised her fist smiling, to Xj-9's surprise , that clone robbery spoke.

-I would run away if it was you-

*punch*

-¡Jenny! - Lincoln yelled.

Jenny hit the ground, but quickly she stood up and flew with the intention of fighting her cheap copies and destroying them.

-Well, she's fine- said the whitehaired with black mask as he dodged the blows of Dib's Roboclones and threw their explosive cards at them.

The fight was not a couple, nor fair, Lincoln and Jenny need the help of his other friends.

It was not long before they were surrounded by the Robo clones, Ace savvy and Xj-9 thought this would be the end, Dib and Lisa appeared, along with Danny, Leni and Luan.

-Hey guys! ¿Have you started the party without us? - said the ghost boy smiling as the Joker/Luan laughed.

-Hahahaha good one Danny-

Leni with his slats caught a pair of Robo clones and threw them against those who ran to attack her.

Luan threw all the rubber chickens and explosive cakes he had at hand, Danny phantom threw energy balls at them, for the Halfa, becoming invisible would be of no use this time, his evil robot duplicates could see him anyway.

Dib turned the button on his weapon, from "hostile aliens" to "Evil Robots" the lasers that his gun fired were powerful, no doubt Lisa made a great improvement to his hunting apparatus.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lori, Luna and Manny still did not meet the others, Lori had no idea where she was now, Finally Luna had to ask:

-Hey sis, are you sure you know where are we going? -

-Of course I know Luna! My orientation tells me that it is around here- High card said while laughing nervously.

-Oh, who am I kidding? -

-HA! Then I was right! - Manny Rivera exclaimed victoriously.

-You should trust me from the beginning-

-I know! I know! I am literally an idiot!-

Lori punched the wall no matter if she broke his hand or not, to his surprise, the metal wall collapsed revealing a huge room, the big sister opened her eyes wide, seeing her siblings with Jenny, Danny and Dib fighting the Robo clones.

Apparently the battle had already begun.

-Well, we found them! - Night club exclaimed happily.

-I help you Danny! Let's Rock! -

The rock girl ran into the fight, with his guitar, Manny made his way to the side of High card, the Latin boy looked at her with a smile.

-Not bad, Lori Loud, not bad-

She laughed nervously.

-Ehh ... Yeeees, of course-

Now everyone was in the battle, Dark danny smiled wickedly, just like Sartana of the dead, this was what they expected to happen, Vexus appeared flying before them.

-The heroes are here- said the former Queen Cluster

-¿was you who turn on the alarm? -

-Yes, Sartana-

 _ **-Well, good for you-**_ Dark danny replied.

 _ **-I appreciate your little concern Vexus, but as you are seeing now, everything here is under control-**_

-¿¡Under control!? ¡The heroes are destroying our Robo clones! –

 ** _\- Don't Worry Vexus, you know very well that I have an ace up my sleeve hahaha-_**

Dark danny placed his arms on the shoulders of Sartana and Vexus approaching them towards him and made a green flame appear on his right hand, in it could see the Ecto robots with the skeleton bandits preparing the mega weapon that he had mentioned previously.

 ** _-everything under control…-_**

" Just this once, I personally am rooting for the heroes" - Vexus thought to herself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Did you like the beginning of this battle?**

 **What will be the fate of the worlds of the Nickelodeon multiverse?**

 **Next chapter will come soon, and in December chapter 19 will come as a good gift for Christmas.**


	18. Phase 4

**Hi everybody ¿how are you?**

 **news? Okay.**

 **I'm starting to love Netflix for new agreements with Nickelodeon to make series and movies of the classic Nicktoons (aaand the Loud house movie)**

 **second, viacom now appropriated the video of Zone, a new parody video of Jenny wakeman XJ-9, very short, that released this year. (not so explicit this time) now viacom earns three dollars a month for a video that doesn't own of the same.**

 **I mean, really Viacom? ¿seriously? (R.i.P my f*cking childhood, LOL)**

 **chapter 17 errors are edit and corrected.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Phase 4**

On the outskirts of the citadel, a load of weapons was pushed by Oblivians slaves coming from the horizon heading for the main entrance, which caught the attention of the two ecto Robots guards.

-We brought this load of weapons and pieces from the bottom of the planet- said the supposed slave Oblivian reading a holographic tablet.

-Negative-

-What are you trying to say?-

-We haven't received a report about receiving a shipment-

-Listen machine ¿do you want to risk saying that in the face of your master Dan phantom? ¿Do you want to tell him why you refused to receive an important cargo for his cause?-

Hearing that, the two Ecto robots trembled and looked at each other with fear, in a way, is how bad that the vital fuel of these robots is ghost ectoplasm. They also developed certain emotions such as fear and pain, they feared their master like nobody else.

-First we must contact the main base to confirm the delivery-

The slave who was actually Radd with a deactivated collar on his neck and a white uniform of a convincing slave, swallowed, he supposed that maybe Danny and the others would already be fighting inside this place.

-Oh come on, just let us in, stupid can- Rena said leaving the cargo surprising Radd How did her sister get there? She is supposed to be in the underground underground city safely.

She was not as a slave or wearing the collar on her neck, a detail that would give them away before the guards.

-Damn-

-Why don't you wear your necklace girl? -

Rena just stuck her tongue out in response.

-Go to hell scrap.

-This planet is hell, little girl-

-horn with all this ¡Attack! – Radd yelled.

Radd revealed his hidden weapon, all the rebel soldiers who were hiding behind the rocks came out and fired their laser weapons at the Robots Ecto destroying them.

Radd ran to one of them and tore his arm, he used it for the scanner, the enormous gates of the citadel opened, they were lucky, there were no robots waiting for them on the other side, that meant that all the ectorobots went to the base main to fight the fugitive heroes.

-Quickly! Come on, don't let anyone other than aren't Oblivian see you - Radd ordered before looking very upset at his little sister.

-Look, I know what you're going to say-

-¿¡What are you doing here Rena!? You know it's dangerous!-

-I wanted to help you-

-What you got to save was helping me, not this-

-Come on brother, you've done a lot for our planet, I just wanted to show you how useful it could be-

-Hmmm ...

-¿what? ¿Do you want me to come back? -

-No way, now you'll stay with me and you won't get away from me for any reason ¿you understand? -

-Hmm ... fine-

-When I see Ronin, I'm going to kill him-

-Don't blame him, I took advantage of the slightest carelessness to sneak away from him-

-Well, walking, eyes open ¿do you understand Rena? -

-Okey-

\- Good, everyone, Let's go!-

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the main base…**

The young heroes fought with all their might against the Roboclones, the evil robot versions of themselves, the Louds, Dib Membrane, Danny phantom, Jenny Wakeman Xj-9 and Manny Rivera, all of them showed their fierceness in battle.

From above, the villains Dark danny, Sartana and Vexus distroyed watching the fight as if it were a simple spectacle.

 _ **-Do you see that Sartana? The heroes are doing their best, it seems that they plan to destroy our roboclones to leave us without an army-**_ said Dark danny with a sadistic smile.

-Yes, what a bunch of idiots, they should know that we have many more Stealing clones at our disposal, no matter how much they destroy-

-There is an advantage in our favor- Vexus said.

-These organic beings will run out sooner or later, no matter how strong they are, our Roboclones will never get tired or exhausted-

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in another room ...**

-¿What are you waiting for, humans? Walk! - Zim demanded in an order mode.

The Loud athlete spoke.

-Zim listen to us, we were listening-

-Dark danny talked about a kind of super weapon, and Sartana wanted to use it- Lucy added.

-Yeah, what did he mean by that? - Lana asked.

-It's the life eradicator- The Irken explained.

-A mortal weapon capable of calcining and killing all life of an entire planet in seconds, the planet would remain intact but incinerated, I never agreed with the use of ... -

 _* shots and explosions *_

-¿¡What are those rumblings that interrupt Zim !? - the Irken yelled.

-Is coming from that window- The little mud lover indicated. -Let's see-

Lynn, Lucy, The twins next to Zim approached that large window in front of them to observe the origin of those explosions, they realized that they were on the second floor of a Robo clones factory.

-¡Look at girls! Our siblings! They are fighting alongside Danny, Jenny, Dib and Manny, ¡Woohoo! ¡Come on guys! - the little plumber encouraged.

Lynn crossed her arms in annoyance.

\- Too bad I don't have my powers anymore, or I would be there helping, I hate feeling useless! -

-Oh no, no no no, this is very bad- Zim said

* * *

The Latin boy was tearing and destroying all the Tigre's Roboclones, Manny Rivera scoffed.

-HA! They are only cheap copies, they aren´t smart as the Original-

Jenny and Danny saw a Roboclone was behind El Tigre ready to attack, the ghost boy and the Robot girl fired combining their attacks on the fake Tigre destroying him and saving Manny, Manny turned back surprised.

-¿Uh? …Thank you guys-

-Now we are at hand- Jenny said with a smile.

-Hey guys! - Luna called.

-¿Why are we fighting with these scrap metal? The real losers to kick are there! -

Nick club pointed his guitar towards Dark danny, Vexus and Sartana, with only a string play, Luna's guitar fired a powerful ball of energy that went in the direction of the three villains, seeing the danger of the attack, Dark danny took flight While he took Sartana and Vexus by the arm, dodging the attack, he only saved them because he still needed them for his plan.

-We have underestimated those Louds, Dan phantom- Sartana said giving his point of view.

-We never thought those children had powers-

-That's the advantage of having a super genius sister, dude! - Luna exclaimed with her fist up.

Dark danny landed on the ground, releasing Sartana and Vexus. The roboclones stopped moving and stared at their masters.

 _ **-Well, I think we had enough of this-**_

-Lily! - exclaimed The Louds.

It all happened in a blink, The malefic ghost used an Ectoplasm rope and caught Lily, The baby cried when she felt the ghost's hand grab it only from the neck without any delicacy, Lynn, Lucy and the twins who watched everything from above, watched the scene with terror, they could do nothing but look, The sport Loud hit and kicked the glass furiously.

-LILY! LILY! LET IT GO, YOU BASTARD! -

-They can't hear you from here, human, this crystal blocks all kinds of sounds- Zim explained.

 _ **-Let down all your defenses, heroes, if you don't want me to hurt this innocent baby, you don't want to carry that in your conscience ¿am I right?** _\- Dan Phantom warned.

Danny watched the Loud, they looked at him with supplication, he knew his evil self well, he knew what Dark danny was capable of, he witnessed that, finally Danny phantom yielded transforming into his human form, El Tigre turned the buckle on his belt returning to Manny Rivera.

XJ-9 hid the entire arsenal of weapons that were in sight inside, Dib hid his weapon under his jacket, Dark danny smiled when he saw how easy they accessed, the evil ghost threw Lily, Lincoln caught her.

-¿Are you okay Lily? ¿Did the bad and ugly ghost hurt you? -

Dark Danny spoke.

 _ **-Well, the time for phase 4 has come-**_

\- ¿Phase 4? ¿What the hell do you mean by that? - Lori asked, who was still furious with that despicable being for having taken her little sister like hostage, High card wished to use her powers but held back.

 _ **-It's time that you all know why you are here, everything went according to our plan-**_

-Indeed- Sartana added.

\- You see ridiculous heroes, phase 1 was to capture all of you, phase 2 was for you to escape and fight under our supervision-

-Phase 3 was that now you fight against our Roboclones to prove how efficient they are- Vexus explained smiling wickedly.

-When you escaped, the cameras recorded everything and their movements were recorded in the programming of the roboclones-

 ** _-And now phase 4 is that you surrender and allow us to be able to transfer your souls in our Roboclones-_**

Hearing that, Danny, Dib, everyone including the Louds opened their eyes in horror.

-¿t-transfer our souls?- Dib asked fearfully.

The three villains nodded maliciously.

-Once that is done, we will get out those annoying moral standards that you have, so it will be easier to control all of you- Vexus explained.

 ** _-And it will cause less public panic in the case of their heroes-_** Dark danny added.

-¿And what makes you think we will access that?- Danny asked defiantly.

-You must be so crazy if you think we will do that- Jenny added with annoyance.

-As if those Roboclones were the best thing that you could create!- El Tigre said.

 _ **-Admirable but useless-**_ Dark danny pressed a red button on the wall.

 _ **-I think that what I'm going to show you will make you think better-**_

A huge screen appeared from the ceiling in front of the Heroes and Villains, on that screen you could see what appeared to be the planet earth.

 _ **-This is what you are seeing now, it is not the true planet earth, it is just a simulation, suppose this is one of your worlds, suppose you do not cooperate with us, and suppose that because of the bad decision you choose… this happen-**_

On the screen you could see the planet Oblivion on the planet earth, in the simulation the orange planet discharged a ray on the simulation of the earth.

 _ **-Computer, enlarge the image-**_

The computer complied with the order and on the screen, could see better how the people died calcined in seconds, turned into black sculptures, as if they had been victims of a volcanic eruption, dead, burned plants, evaporated seas, cities , everything was dead and destroyed, although it was just a simulation, Danny, Jenny, but Lincoln, more than any, they all had expression of having seen a very traumatic horror movie, for the whitehaired Kid it was much worse than when he saw "The Harvester" in the cinema, much worse.

The screen went off returning to the ceiling, Dark danny watched them severely, Sartana and Vexus smiled wickedly.

 _ **-We can get this planet out of this dimension, in case you didn't know it, the whole planet is our weapon, it's your last chance heroes, surrender and let us transfer your souls to our army, or watch all your worlds die one by one-**_ the evil version of Danny Phantom warned.

The young heroes felt bound hand and foot internally, their enemies thought everything.

-We can't give up like this - said El Tigre.

-But if we don't, Dark danny will destroy each of our homeworlds with that mega weapon- Dib said in a serious tone.

\- ¿Transfer human souls in Robots bodies? That sounds unethical even to me - the little Loud genius commented , Luan, Luna and Leni refrained from giving their opinions.

-We can avoid it if we manage to stop them before they even use that weapon- Jenny suggested.

-Then the decision was already made- Lori said while her brother smiled.

-Yes, you talk guys- Lincoln said in pride tone.

Everyone nodded and turned their eyes to their dangerous enemies.

-We already made our decision! -

 ** _-Oh yeah? ¿What is your decision Daniel? -_**

-"¡Que no nos rendiremos sin pelear!"- Manny shouted in language of his land, the Latin boy turned the buckle of his belt becoming in El Tigre again, giving a powerful roar.

-RAWR RAWR! -

Danny became his ghost side, ready to continue the battle.

-We will fight until the end! - shouted Dib membrane with his fist up.

Jenny transformed her hands into laser guns, the robot girl began firing at the roboclones creating explosions, the interdimensional war has resumed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the room above…**

Zim took a few steps back, dropping his weapon, what he didn't want to happen happened at this time, his fears were confirmed, the heroes would not reach any agreement with Dark danny and they would fight, and the Villains would be forced to destroy their worlds starting with the Earh, HIS Earth.

-Oh, this is very wrong, I have failed in my mission to destroy the land of my dimension, now someone else will do it, I am a failure for the Irken empire! -

Lucy, Lynn and the twins looked at Zim for a moment, little princess Loud had an idea, Lola would use her ability to manipulate and convince the alien to change sides.

-¿What are you talking about, Zim?-

The Irken looked up and watched Lola.

-You are a great invader of your race ¿right? You cannot allow those pathetic villains to ruin your mission just like that, you still have the opportunity to avoid that, you are the great ZIM! -

-Lola ¿what are you doing? -

-Shhh be quiet Lynn, trust me, I know what I do-

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **meant this when I said that Zim would play an important role in the story.**

 **To the Nicktoons Heroes can beat Dark danny, Sartana and Vexus, they would need ZiM's help, only with Zim can they have the victory over the villains.**

 **If some of you already saw this coming or you reading the spanish version firts, congratulations, the imaginary prizes are a backpack like Zim's Pak and a replica of Lincoln's orange shirt. LOL.**

 **Now Interesting facts about ZiM.**

 **ZIM and the other Irkens always spell their names in capital letters without exception.**

 **ZIM cannot ingest human food without first touching it, examining it and tasting it, if he is forced to ingest any food immediately he will have an allergic reaction, but if it can consume spatial versions of those foods.**

 **ZIM never sleeps, that's because he is constantly recharged by his PAK.**

 **Greetings and good weekend everyone.**


	19. Changing sides, I am Zim

**This chapter is dedicated to all Invader zim fans, enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **changing sides, I am ZiM**

The strong explosions had begun, the massacre of robots were still standing, the heroes had made the decision to fight and not give in to the enemies, not because of pride, whether or not they surrendered, they were losing.

They chose to fight until the end, so far the plan was to try to catch the villains, subdue them, defeat them and prevent them from putting the weapon into action, it was a last-minute plan, they had variables, but still, they had to try.

They knew that this decision could cost the lives of millions and millions of some of the five worlds of the five dimensions.

The Tiger and Dib continued to tear apart their respective evil double robots, as did the Loud Kids.

Dark danny furious dodged all the rays and balls of energy that his youngest self and the robot girl threw at him.

 _ **-You couldn't just accept the conditions, right!? You can't just smile and nod, right !? Nooo, you heroes decide to be arrogant and keep fighting for no real purpose And now, all you will see what our weapon is capable of provoking! -**_

-You have to start with the countdown now ,Phantom-

 ** _-You're right Sartana-_** The malefic ghost directs its gaze to the Cluster.

 _ **-Vexus, you will go to the lower side of the planet Oblivion and activate the weapon, the Planet will automatically teleport to the first dimension that I chose once you turn it on-**_

-Me?-

-Yes, you, go ahead, we depend on you- Sartana said.

 ** _-The energy coming from the nucleus is already charged you just have to raise the two levers of the fire room, Sartana and I will distract them-_**

-I Understand-

Vexus nodded and flew off to the teleportation door of Dan Phantom's office.

-So… are we really going to do this to Vexus?- Sartana asked, since the robot woman had liked her.

 ** _-She was always a loser-_** Dark danny said, suddenly an explosion coming from the metal roof that surprised the malefic ghost.

 ** _-What!?-_**

\- ¿What's up guys? The cavalry arrived! - Radd shouted like in a movie entrance, firing at all the Roboclones, along with his army, dark Danny red eyes glowing with fury.

Although the heroes did not expect it, Danny and the others smiled when they saw the blue aliens of short stature come to help them in these circumstances, the battle against the Roboclones would become a little more even and fair.

-I thought you wouldn't come- Danny said with a smile.

-¿And miss the humiliating defeat of Dan phantom? I'm not crazy-

-We are glad you're here-

-Hello, ghost boy- greeted the sister behind Radd.

Danny was surprised to see little Radd's sister tied behind the rebel Oblivian leader's back.

-Did you bring your sister here !?

-She slipped away, I tied her to my back, she can accompany me but under my terms, she will be my eyes on my back-

-Well, less talk and more action- said the native blue girl carrying her laser weapon.

Danny and Radd continued the battle, as did the rest of the Oblivians, to the annoyance of the most evil and dangerous ghost in the multiverse, who clenched their fists.

 _ **\- Damned Radd nosy** _– said Dark danny with fury.

Meanwhile the robot girl fired her entire arsenal of weapons against the fake Xj9 robots, giving fists and kicks to each clone robot that approached her.

The explosions kept them at bay, the fight was going well until Jenny turned her attention to Lincoln. That brave white-haired boy who had saved him from Vexus looked tender giving blows and kicks in his Ace savvy suit. He didn't use the cards, otherwise that suit would wear out and melt according to his sister genius.

-Aww Lincoln… oh, What the…!

Xj9 was scared to see that a Roboclone of Danny Phantom was flying at full speed towards Lincoln, who was on his back, he was not dodging it in time, she reacted at the time and shot him sending him to crash the Roboclone against the wall.

-Uh?- Lincoln turned confused, shrugged and continued to fight without realizing that Jenny had saved him.

for the blue and white robot, that moment of distraction had cost him dearly, his evil Roboclones cornered her and beat her.

To his amazement of Jenny Wakeman, a hairy creature attacked the evil Robots, shattered them with its giant fangs and devoured them, it was Radd's pet, the Toppocuaj that had attacked her in the desert. Now he had saved his life.

Jenny looked at the beast with her eyes open, the Oblivian animal corresponded the look, in form of thanks, she gave him a smile and nodded, they both fought together, the teenage robot transformed his hand into a gun and continued firing lasers, and the Topocuaj He kept attacking, tearing and devouring steal clones in his path.

Leni, Luan, Lisa and Lily did not attack the Robo clones, they waited for them to come towards them to combine their attacks and destroy them, Without them knowing it, Lori looked after their backs at the four girls, was the older sister after all, she did not take their eyes off them even when she had to take care of his own back, in fact , were already three times that Lori prevented a Roboclone from attacking behind his beloved sister and roommate.

-Leni, I'm not using too much energy on your slats, do you want to lose your powers in the middle of the battle? - Lisa warned.

Lincoln didn't take long to approach and join them.

-You would have given me an manual, Lisa-

-But if it's not that hard to understand, you know what? Forget this-

El Tigre and Dib membrane fought back to back, they were surrounded by Roboclones of them, these metal imposters spoke to them with mockery and cruel comments.

*Dib's Roboclones¨*

 _-Hey Dib ¿do you really think the people will believe you? -_

 _-¿How do you know if all this is not another of your hallucinations? -_

 _-Zim is not an alien, you are insane-_

 _\- You're a paranoid, a weirdo -_

 _-¿What do you have no life? ¿how much do you talk about UFOs, conspiracies and big foot?_

 _-If your sister hates you, it's because of your crazy things-_

 _-A single card on Valentine's Day? Wow, That's sad!-_

 _-The asylum room awaits you to occupy it-_

*El Tigre's Roboclones*

 _-¿Do you really think you are pride for your father? -_

 _-You are an only child just because your fathers didn't want to have another trouble-_

 _-¿Do you think you're cool a lot just because you do what you want without caring about the consequences? -_

 _-Hero or Villain, no matter what you want to be, Manny Rivera will always be a joke-_

 _-Your father does not love you to see the bad example you give, if he does not tell you it is because of grief_

Dib shot everyone with his anti-alien weapon.

-¡By Uranus! ¿¡Do you want to shut your mouth!? -

Manny crossed them all with his claws to it, then lifted them up and then smashed them on the ground, over and over again.

-I don't hear them ¡I don't hear them! ¡I have fish ears!-

The Rivera boy didn't know, but in the distance, Sartana was pointing him with his guitar, the skeleton woman smiled evilly.

-Hahaha I have a nice melody that will make you fly far away-

She was about to attack when Nigh Club suddenly appeared before her.

-Hey my bony friend, I heard that you are a good guitarist, do you want a guitar duel with the great Luna Loud? - she said with a defiant smile.

Sartana looked confused at the rocker girl Loud for a moment and then smiled at him with pride.

\- ¿A brat with rock star airs wants to challenge me? Well, show this veteran what you have-

Luna smiled and both guitarists played strings and found everything, the explosions increased, Oblivians, Roboclones, heroes defending the multiverse of others who wanted to rule it, a true pitched battle was taking place in the room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the second room above ...**

Lola Loud had always been the little spoiled girl of the family, because she raised the last name Loud high thanks to all the consecutive victories she won in beauty pageants, both in her local town and in other counties.

All her rivals in that environment until Lindsey sweetwater began to respect her, unfortunately, that led to the little princess Loud being very capricious and arrogant over time, someone who always took advantage of someone's weakness, reaching the point of intimidate and influence fear to all her mates of the beauty pageant, including her own brothers, who weren't saved from their blackmails, this was how Lola Loud got what she wanted, she also learned the art of manipulation, that's how she won the sympathy of the judges.

Although there were times that Lola herself recognized that she went overboard with her tantrums and actions, now she had to use that gift she had learned par excellence, what she would do could save her home and four other homes that were not her own. .

She would convince Zim to change sides, since there was a point she had seen in his favor.

-I recognize that I am not an angel, but destroying someone's world, whoever it is, seems very cruel, even to me- the little diva admitted.

Lynn, Lucy, Lana and even the snail looked at her, they are amazed. Was it really Lola who said that?

-¿What do you mean, little princess earth larva? - The Irken asked confused.

-Lana, hold my tiara-

The little mud lover was confused but obeyed her twin and took her tiara.

-Lola ¿what are you trying to do? – she asked.

-You shut up and trust what I am going to do, I have not had my good beauty dream, my pink dress is torn and stained with desert sand, my tiara is dirty, I want all this circus of the inter-dimensional war to end one good time- said Lola serious and determined

Zim was surprised when Lola pulled him towards him, face to face

-¡Now listen to me, chicken! ¿What kind of trained alien invader trembles with fear in the face of such sluggish villains?

-Don't you dare question Zim, little girl-

-Just answer the question ¿Is this the invader who your bosses trusted? -

Lola still remembered the story that Dib had told about Zim in the cave.

-No?-

-NO! ¿Would a great invader be able to allow his mission to be taken away when he knows he can avoid it?

-No!

-¿¡You are a coward!?-

-¡No! ¡that It's ridiculous!-

-Then tell me who you are-

-I am ZIM-

-¡High! -

-I am ZiiiM! –

\- ¡Say it with conviction! -

-I AM ZIM! -

-¡Not so high! or you will damage my ears! -

-I AM ZIM!

-¡Damn it! - Lola said covering her ears.

-You're right little human larva princess, how could I doubt myself at that moment ¡only Zim could end all this!-

Before Lola could slap the ruby-eyed alien, the athlete Lynn jr pushed her aside and asked:

-¿Then will you help us? -

-Of course that Zim will help you Louds, that includes all the heroes, and yes, also the Dib worm-

Suddenly the Irken was surprised by a hug from that other blond earthling girl who had a snail on her cap.

-I knew it! I knew that deep down you were good Zim! - Lana said looking at him with glitter in her eyes, which did not move the alien.

-¡Silence! Don't be confused snail girl , Zim is not good, I will only help them so that the assigned planet of Zim is not destroyed by Dark danny-

-You can call me Lana-

-It's better that we don't waste any more time- suggested the Gothic Loud.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Downstairs…**

Danny Phantom and Dark danny faced each other again, throwing balls of energy, Danny tried to give him a right hand but his other evil self was faster, took him by the leg and threw him away from him.

 _ **-¿Do you know Daniel? If you agreed to give up, the procedure to extract their souls would not have been painful, but now you can forget about that-**_

-And you can forget that you're going to get away with it-

Danny Phantom levitated metal boxes with his phantom telekinesis and was thrown at Dark danny, he dodged them all, but in the next second he is surprised by another attack from his younger self.

His body froze freezing, he frees himself destroying the ice.

 _ **-¿What? ¿Ice powers? -**_

-I told you, I'm not the same Daniel you fought last time-

* Dark danny's eyes shine *

 _ **-Grrr! ...-**_

Sartana played her best ballads with her mystical guitar, throwing powerful and deadly balls of energy against Luna, the rocker girl played with the same passion as her but with more intensity, with only one major note, manages to repel the attacks of the skeleton.

-¡Wooho! You play very well Sartana, but I play much better ¡Long live Mick! -

\- She It does not do so badly - Sartana said feeling an certain respect for the adversary.

-¿What do you say your name was? -

-Luna Loud-

-Well Luna Loud, if they destroy you, I promise never to forget your name, you really use that guitar well as if it were part of you -

-Ahaha, it's an honor to hear that, but less talk and more rock! -

-You wanted it, don't complain later-

This time neither of them held back, just their fingers touched the strings of their instruments at the same time, a huge wave of energy combined with the force of sound collapsed in the place, sending both of them to fly.

Everyone present covered their ears in the thunder, without exception, even Jenny who had super robot ears, the oblivians to Dark danny.

The roof of the place began to collapse separating the heroes and their rebel allies from the villains and the Roboclones army.

The last thing Dark danny saw before the debris covered his enemies completely, was to see Radd showing him his middle finger.

-Oh,this is great- Sartana said sarcastically.

-To make matters worse, my guitar duel with that rocker was in a tie-

 ** _\- ¡Roboclones! ¡Destroy this wall of rubble! -_** ordered the evil ghost.

 **-We can't allow them to escape, we need to extract their souls-**

Jenny and Danny's roboclones began firing at the wall.

* * *

 **On the other side of the rubble ...**

-What happened now?- Asked Ace savvy.

-Don't look at me- El Tigre defended himself.

-Ask the "Rock Star" here-

-¿¡What!? I was just teaching Sartana that I am a better guitarist than she!-

-¿Everyone are here? ¿Nobody got hurt? - Danny asked the whole team, including Radd's group.

-No, Luckily we are all well here- Rena replied while inspecting that her brother did not have any injuries.

-¡Wait a moment! ¿Where is Lana? - Luna asked.

-It's true- Leni said.

-Neither Lola Lucy nor Lynn are here-

Lincoln worried.

-Uh oh-

-¡Here we are!- Lynn shouted in the distance who came from a hallway.

-Uh what a relief, it seems they are there- Lori sighed in relief, Lisa narrowed her eyes.

-Lori, it seems that they lost their powers, I don't see that they have their suits-

-What!?-

Lincoln and the others opened their eyes even more surprised, It was not only because of the fact that the athlete, the Gothic and the twins lost their powers, also because they saw a certain infamous Irken coming with them.

The Oblivianos aimed it with their weapons, but Radd ordered them not to shoot yet.

-¡ZIM! – Dib Membrane yelled.

Dib tried to pounce on Zim with the intention of attacking him, but Lola got in his way and hit him with his thin glove.

-Calm down clumsy, Zim is now on our Side-

-¿¡What !? - everyone exclaimed.

\- for him prove it- Danny demanded, looking at him suspiciously, just like Jenny, Manny, and Lori.

-The human princess larva is right-

-¡Don't call me like that, you Looney! - Lola reproached him, the Irken ignored her and continued explaining.

\- Listen, you disgusting human heroes, believe me that this was not in my plans, the truth was already planned to betray the Dark danny alliance, but I didn't think it would be soon, you see, Zim never liked the idea of using the life eradicator-

-¿Is that like the weapon called?- Lincoln asked.

-yes, white-haired earthling, the life eradicator could be used to eliminate any world, calcify any form of life, including robots, it is obvious that it will begin with the assigned planet of Zim, only Zim can devastate its assigned planet, nobody else, I am the Invader, I am the best soldier of my race, I am ZIM! -

"Wow, but what an ego" Lori thought.

-So you are going to help us just to prevent them from destroying the earth since only you want to do that?- Danny asked confused.

-Of course, human ghost- said the Irken.

-You shouldn't trust him! - Dib said.

Zim pointed his finger at Dib.

-¡Well, you should worm! Or you will be condemning us all, Zim is playing his Squeedly spooch for you! -

\- I support Dib, we shouldn't trust this disgusting Irken- Radd said with his arms crossed.

Everyone turned their gaze to the resistance leader, while he proceeded to explain.

-You see, many years ago the first Irken tallest tried to expand their empire in other dimensions before starting in their own universe, our universe and the planet Oblivion was the first one they tried to invade and take, but the Oblivians of that time were stronger , our technology was more advanced than their technology and we were able to defeat them, the Irken army was forced to return to its dimension, that is why we know a lot about them, they believe they are the center of the entire universe and they are not trusted-

Zim scoffed in response.

-Oh please Oblivian, assuming that fantasy story is true, and if that you're your race won, it was by pure luck, currently my race has a lot of weaponry than before, I am an Irken soldier chosen by my almighty tallest and I can achieve whatever!-

Radd corresponded the mockery.

-HA! The typical stupid arrogance and selfishness of the Irkens, you are a clear example of your race, Zim-

-Well, human heroes ¿are you going to keep listening to this talkative Oblivian ? ¿Or will trust ZIM? - inquired the Irken.

-It won't be long before Dark danny and Sartana destroy that wall of rubble and their Roboclones slaughter us all, Vexus is already in the fire room making sure the weapon shoots successfully-

-He's right, I haven't seen Vexus in the whole fight- Jenny explained.

-That's means she is there now-

-¿Do you see it humans? Admit it, Zim is the best you have now, half of you will have to accompany me and help me stop Vexus, so Dark Danny doesn't suspect-

 _* There are blows and shots from the other side of the rubble *_

The heroes, The Oblivians, Radd, Lincoln, their sisters, all were thoughtful, they debated whether they should trust Zim or not, they didn't have much time, they finally chose to trust the ruby-eyed green alien, now they had to decide who had to accompany and help the Irken, Dib could not be since he could fight with Zim and spoil everything, finally Danny spoke.

-Well, we will trust you. Who will go with Zim to the fire room? – Danny asked.

-I will go-

Everyone looked at the whitehaired kid with surprise, Jenny looked at him with her eyes wide open, so much that his metal pigtails of her head rose like ears.

-¿Lincoln? -

Lynn appeared at his side.

-And I go with you, brother, I will go too-

-Me too- Lola said.

-Me too- Luna said.

-and me- Lori

-and me- Leni.

-All of us- said the Loud sisters looking Lincoln and smiling to him.

-Thanks girls, besides, I don't think it's a big deal to stop Vexus having our powers-

As if fate played against their sayings, the Loud Kids' superhero costumes melted back into their usual common clothes.

-Oh no!-

-I told you, prototypes- clarified the Loud genius.

-Worse is nothing- said Zim , although they were temporarily allies, that didn't stop Zim and Dib from looking at each other with hate.

\- ¡Follow me Louds! I still consider them useful tools! –

The irken ran down the hall, before Lincoln and his sisters followed him, Jenny called them, she had a serious expression.

-Listen to me well girls and Lincoln, Vexus is a very dangerous Cluster, she is also a cheating teacher with 2000 years of experience, at any moment should you let your guard down with her, okay? -

The Loud siblings nodded.

-Don't worry Jenny, I'm sure we'll find a way to beat her, besides, Zim supports us, and I'm the "man of the plan" - Lincoln assured her with a smile.

Jenny couldn't resist anymore and gave her a careful but gentle hug.

\- it will be easy, jenny -

Lincoln loud gave him a smile as he and his sisters ran to follow Zim.

 _* More blows were heard from the rubble wall *_

Xj9 turned to the wall, adopting a fighting position, just like Danny Phantom, Dib Membrane and Manny Rivera, the four young heroes had their confidence in Zim and the Loud Kids.

The rebel Oblivians pointed to the wall, Radd prepared his bazooka and said:

-Great, the destiny of the multiverse depends on a group of human childrens and an disgusting Irken, it will be an interesting story to tell the grandchildrens, if we leave this place alive-

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Getting closer to the end of this spectacular history, were you expecting something like that? ¿The Louds and Zim teaming up? The next chapter will be interesting.**

 **More interesting facts about Invader Zim series:**

 **ZIM can never be separated from his "backpack," the PAK, that makes able to understand our language and breathe our air.**

 **In the IRKEN WRITING there are no punctuation marks, because for them it is seen as something pathetic and unusable.**

 **IRKEN WRITING has more than 18 characters that look like ancient scriptures / mythical runes.**

 **IRKEN WRITING has a double secret code, all irken knows and uses it.**

 **The Next chapter, coming this Saturday. : )**


	20. The Unlikely team

**Of the five Nickelodeon series that i like, those two i like so much.**

 **Long live the Loud family and the Irken Empire.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **The unlikely team (The Louds and Zim vs Vexus)**

The Oblivion Planet, an orange-colored desert planet, which did not have the same characteristics of a common planet, since it had four giant metal extensions that fell from the citadel to the south side of the planet, lower side as they call it , the planet had an appearance of "Cyborg", hence the name "Planet robot" granted by Dark danny, in that place was the "Fire room" place where the former ruler of the Cluster prime was sent.

Vexus had arrived at the infamous fire room, the yellow and green robot woman was walking with some annoyance, she had her pride, she was not the servant of anyone, now she regretted not bringing her foolish subordinates with her.

\- "You will go to the fire room and activate the weapon, Vexus" "we depend on you Vexus" - she charged before snorting in annoyance.

\- curses those Sartana and Dark danny ¿Who do you think those two are? Sending me as if I were a simple subordinate to do everything for them, I am a QUEEN, and there are things that a queen like me should not do-

Vexus sighed.

-I wish I had brought Krakus and Smytus with me, but done is done-

The Queen Cluster whined a whistle with her fingers, drawing the attention of the robotic servants who were there.

-¡Pay attention fools! it's time to activate the weapon, raise both levers! - she ordered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the halls ...**

The Louds and Zim had to take a long shortcut to get to Dan phantom's office, use the teleporter door to get to the other side of the desert planet.

The Loud Kids walked with Zim, they walked behind while Zim went forward, none of the Siblings had exchanged word with the Irken, they still doubted that if they could fully trust him, the only one who interacted with him was Lana.

The little mud and dirt lover had found the Ruby-eyed alien interesting since the first time she saw him, when she and her brothers were abducted to this dimension.

No wonder since the little girl Lana Loud always liked things that were green, her favorite color, boogers, vomit, frogs, toads, insects, in this case, Zim, unlike her twin who felt Attracted to the boy Rivera, she only felt empathy and admiration for the Irken, a green-skinned alien, who wouldn't like to meet one, she flooded the Irken with questions full of curiosity, and with sparkles in her eyes.

-¿How old are you Zim? -

-120 years-

-Wow, you were born long before me-

-That's pretty obvious, snail girl-

-¿Do you like to eat trash and rotten things like me? -

-My food is not like those creatures that you humans call "tramps" -

-¿Do you also hate take a shower? -

-¿Take a shower? ¿Are you crazy? Water is like acid to me, it would burn my skin and die! -

\- Wow, can I use your backpack? -

-It's not a backpack, it's my Pak, which is part of me, and constantly recharges me-

-How is that Zim? -

-Thanks to my Pak's constant energy recharge, I don't have to sleep-

Lana opened her eyes in surprise.

-So… ¿¡ you never slept in your life!? -

Zim nodded, still looking at the road.

-Then you don't know what is a dream ¿you do?-

-¿Dream?-

-Yes, you know, when you sleep and wake up in a place where the things you like are, although sometimes there are also the things you dislike, that's what we call nightmares, but still, dreaming is great-

-It would be something like simulations? ¿holograms? I really don't see the meaning of what earthlings call "Dreaming", it only serves to recharge the human brain while its period of consciousness rests.

The other Loud siblings just listened to the conversation between the little plumber and the alien, Leni, Lincoln and Lynn were somewhat moved to see their little sister fascinated with someone, Lisa took advantage of the conversation by writing down everything in her little notes.

"The Irken race is an interesting species" the Little Loud genius thought to herself.

Lynn and Lincoln approached the Irken.

-Sooo… Zim ¿what is the plan?- Lincoln asked.

-Yes, surely you must have already planned a strategy that harms the rival team- added the athlete Loud.

-The plan is very simple Louds, I will enter the fire room, you will pretend that you are my prisoners, I will take advantage of the slightest moment when Vexus is distracted to attack her and stop the weapon before it is triggered-

Lynn frowned.

-¿Just that? but how boring ,and what if your "Great" Plan doesn't work? before going with you, Jenny warned us not to underestimate Vexus-

The irken snorted in response.

-Vexus does not represent a threat to Zim, it will be easy to surprise her and stop her with our plan-

-¿And how are you so sure that works? -

-Very simple Lincoln, because I'm ZIM! -

 _* raised his fists in the air *_

-That doesn't answer my doubts-

Zim points Lincoln with his finger

-Don't ask Zim! –

Lori gets in the conversation, still doubtful of the alien's intentions.

-Zim, the heroes are trusting you to prevent that horrible weapon from calcining a planet, you better not be a trap or I will turn you into a human pretzel-

-HA! silly teenage earthling, I'm not human-

-An Alien pretzel-

Zim did not respond and kept walking in silence, Lori smiled with satisfaction.

However, the only one who had more doubts was the family dressmaker, Leni Loud, but not about Zim's sudden change of side if not something else.

-Hey, why did you accept that we be your helpers, you could ask Danny or Manny to accompany you, even Jenny since she is the one who knows Vexus best, we don't have powers-

All his brothers looked in amazement at Leni, the blonde in the sunglasses had a point.

Zim looked at Leni for a while and replied:

-You humans are a weak species in every way, you doubt yourselves, I accepted you because Zim knows how you are Louds, you don't have powers, you don't cross walls, you don't fly, you don't have advanced technology attached to body as in my case, but you always find how to solve things, especially you ,white-haired child-

-¿Me?-

-¿How do you know about us Zim? - Luan asked.

Zim sighed, paused for a moment, glanced at everyone and pointed his finger at each of the 11 brothers as he spoke:

-You are Lincoln Loud, the brother who always solves problems and helps his sisters, you are Lori Loud, the eldest of the pack and the one who always knows what to say and order, you are Lynn jr, the warrior who is engaged in the exercise physical and who never accepts defeat as an option, you are Lola Loud winner of human beauty contests, the one who intimidates and who knows how to take advantage of the enemy's weakness, you are Lana Loud, the girl who is not afraid to approach creatures and substances slimy no matter how disgusting they are, Lucy Loud, the girl who likes gloomy things and who can disappear and appear whenever she wants, Luna Loud the human who loves to practice with those instruments of torture through annoying sounds, Luan Loud, the girl funny that loves to make jokes and tell human jokes, Leni Loud the typical clueless blonde human girl expert on what human women wear, Lisa Loud the human expert genius and dedicated to the study of science to, even much brighter than the human dad of Dib, and finally there is the little human larva Lily Loud, who managed to surprise Zim with his dangerous artifact of human saliva, one of the great reasons why I chose them as my helpers -

The Louds looked surprised at the alien, Zim really knew a lot about them, it seems that those programs about aliens they watched on TV were not so fanciful or far-fetched, the aliens really did observe the humans.

-Don't be surprised Louds, Zim knows about you because the giant Ecto robot that you defeated in your world scanned all of you and your information was printed on the computer, that's why I know about you, so feel honored that Zim has chosen to you-

* suddenly a huge tremor felt in the hall *

Zim activated his spider legs to hold and stand on the ground, while Lincoln and his sisters had to lean and hold on to the cold metal walls.

-¿¡What is that!? - Luna asked alarmed.

Zim looked up seriously.

-It's the life eradicator, it's starting-

-So that's why there were constant tremors on the planet, they were testing the weapon!- Said Lori still holding on to the wall.

-In fact human Lori, I witnessed that, and it's really scary, I hope you enjoyed the days in your dimension Louds, because maybe they are the last-

Lori and her other sisters and brother looked at each other with concern at the Invader's sayings.

-The entire planet must be moving to another dimension, we must hurry! - ordered the Irken.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the fire room ...**

Vexus rubbed his hands as he smiled evilly, curiosity had won over the villain, she wondered what the world Dark danny had chosen to destroy.

-I wonder what will be the first world that will disappear, will it be Danny phantom's world? I don't think so, I would surely leave it for the last one, the world of El Tigre? Nah, Dark danny wouldn't give the satisfaction to Sartana ¿the planet of Xj-9? I would love nothing more, and I don't think it's the world of those brats of the Louds, no way, nobody would care, but if there is a world that should disappear first, it is the planet earth of that absurd Zim. Yes! I bet that will be the first, hahaha, Zim is a loser-

The Louds and Zim arrived at the fire room, with an exclusive card of members of the villain alliance for the door scanner, Zim managed to enter the fire room without problem.

-fast, get in-

Then they carefully approached the huge place, hid behind machinery and from there they peeked.

-Tell me ¿ what do you see, Loud helpers? - The Irken asked

-we can see Vexus guarding the place and giving orders to the ecto robots- Lincoln explained.

-Not only there are ecto robots, there are also the Sartana's skeleton bandits here- Lynn explained observing along with Lincoln.

-As if it will be difficult, right? -

\- ¡Shut up Leni! - they all said.

Vexus turned to the machinery, and the Loud Siblings lowered their heads, she gave no importance and shrugged.

-Well Louds, get close to Zim, this is the plan ... -

All the Loud kids came out of their hiding place and followed the Irken, except Lori who felt a hand cover her mouth and took her away.

-Hey ¿where is Lori? - Leni asked.

-I'm Here, sis -

-Oh, hurry up Lori, before the evil one of Vexus discovers us-

Lori smiled wickedly.

\- it would be literally terrible if that happened-

\- I notice you a little strange Lori, come on, We have to follow Zim's plan-

Zim took out his gun and aimed at the Loud Kids pretending he had captured them.

-Very good, meat bags, March, if you don't want Zim to pulverize them! -

-"Oh, we're lost"- Lynn pretended dramatically.

-Now nobody can save us- Lola said pretending to faint.

-I just hope they have mercy on us- Luna made fake doggy eyes.

-the absolute doom, sigh- said the gothic Loud.

-Vexus, I found these humans wandering near this place and I thought they would try to find a weakness and ...

Lincoln lowered his arms and touched the shoulder of the ruby-eyed Irken.

-Emm ... Zim-

-Not now Human Lincoln, as I told you , Vexus ... -

-Zim!-

-¿¡why you interrupt Zim !?

-Look, Vexus is not here-

-¿uh?- Zim looked confused at the launching site, there were no robots or bandits.

-¿Where did they all go? How dare they leave Zim talking alone!? I am ZIM! -

-I knew it- Lori said walking towards the Irken.

-Literally we committed a waste of time, like all our existence, the best we can do is give up and accept to be enslaved, don't you think guys? -

Everyone looked confusedly at Lori, except the genius who began to suspect.

Lincoln spoke:

-Lori, what are you talking about- AAAHH! -

Lincoln was surprised when Lori lifted him from his shirt and looked at him furiously.

-¿Do you dare to question your older sister, little idiot!? –

Lori threw Lincoln against the wall, to the surprise and horror of the others, Lynn pushed and faced her.

-¿¡You went crazy Lori!? -

\- don't get in this, you savage! -

Lori sent her sister athlete flying with a punch.

-Normally I don't get into human conflicts, but is something happening to you, blonde teenage human? -

The blonde looked at Zim with disdain

-And you! you don't know the painful end that awaits you-

Suddenly, Lori felt a guitar break in her head, Luna didn't know why she had tried to break her older sister's head with her guitar, but when she saw her brother and sister being hurt, her protective sister instinct had woken up.

He was surprised to see that she was as if nothing, instead Lori turned annoyed and grabbed her neck.

\- ¿Is that what you call music? Your screams will be true music to my ears-

-L-Lori ¿are you feeling well? - Leni asked with fear.

-Oh, I've never felt better AHAHAHAHA! -

Luna closed her eyes when she saw Lori raise her fist against her, luckily Lisa shot used her ray gun wounding Lori and sending her against the wall, they all looked at the little genius in shock.

-Lisa ¿¡what have you done!?- Lincoln shouted.

-Why did you shoot Lori!?- Lola asked just as shocked.

-Because SHE is not our sister Lori!-

To everyone's surprise "Lori" stood up with an injured arm.

-I see someone didn't fall in my disguise completely hahahaha AHAHAHAHAHA ! -

The fake Lori was transformed revealing her true identity surprising Zim and the Louds.

-¡Vexus! -

-¡Surprise!-

-¡Get her!- Lynn shouted.

All the Louds pounced on the Cluster robot woman with the intention of knocking her down but Vexus sent them all to fly against the wall, easily.

-Fools! ¿Did you really think you could fool me? TO ME!? ¿¡To the queen of disguise!? ¿¡To the camouflage teacher!? -

Vexus felt a heavy blow to the head, turned to see Lola with a folded golf club, she laughed nervously, Vexus furiously grabbed the little diva's neck and placed her face to face, sharpened her claws.

-Don't you dare to damage my beautiful face, I am a princess! -

-Oh yeah? Well, I'm a QUEEN! -

He threw Lola against the wall, the little princess touched her head in pain.

Vexus felt a sensation in his right foot, looked down to see Lynn jr biting his foot like a canine, Luan hit her with a rubber chicken to his metallic back, and Leni just closed his eyes while giving her some weak slapping.

Vexus raised an eyebrow.

 _"This is serious?"_

(beating sounds)

 _"Pshh! Pshh! Pshh!"_

The three Louds end up against the wall, Lisa aimed her with her ray gun, but the Cluster stomped on that destroying it in pieces.

\- ¿Have you finished your attempts to stop me?

-¡Don't forget about Zim! –

The irken with the sharp spider legs of his PAK tried to damage Vexus, she dodged them quickly, with its insect wings, Vexus flew around Zim, discharged his vision of laser eyes against the Irken, but he also dodged his attacks quickly.

-ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! - Lana encouraged as she watched the fight.

Zim climbed the roof and jumped on Vexus surprising her, managed to crash her to the ground.

-¿You see it? The queen of nothing, you will never be able to match ZIM! -

Vexus smiled evily.

-I don't believe it… ¡NOW! -

An ecto robot appears and uses the bubble gun against Zim, the alien is trapped without the possibility of escape, soon the other ecto robots leave their hiding place along with the skeleton bandits and catch the Loud Kids.

-No no NOOOO! - Lincoln shouted.

The real Lori appears on the scene with her hand on her aching head.

-¿Someone took the number of the car that hit me? -

* An ecto robot catches it and holds Lori by the shoulders *

-Hey! -

\- ¡Dirty cocky machine! ¿¡Do you dare to use Zim's technology against Zim!? –

-Hahaha, it wasn't hard to rebuild it, you know? It's nothing personal Zim, you hate humans almost as much as I do, and I respect that, but you must understand that sometimes there are sacrifices darling, like the planet earth of your universe-

Zim cracked his teeth.

\- ¡CURSES YOU VEXUS! I CURSE YOUUU! -

-Oh Zim, just wait when I tell Dark danny about your betrayal to the alliance- Said Vexus with mockery.

Outside the futuristic tower of the fire room, the metal floor opened revealing a gigantic hole the size of four volcanoes. Since the destructive energy came from the core of the planet itself.

Lincoln, Lori, Lola, Lynn, Lucy, Lucy all looked down in defeat, They had failed, Lana looked noticed something curious.

-Hey Guys ¿since when the earth has rings? -

All his brothers looked up curiously.

Vexus heard that and turned his eyes to the planet that would be destroyed in minutes, opened his eyes wide in shock at recognizing that planet, Zim widened his smile.

-¡This is glorious! Dan Phantom did not choose the assigned planet of Zim! My mission is safe! -

-¡No! He chose my planet! DARK DANNY WANTS TO DESTROY THE CLUSTER PRIME! - Vexus shouted in alarm.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **This has been chapter 20, just one chapter to the final gentlemen, now you know what Dark danny and Sartana meant when they sent Vexus to the fire room.**

 **Time for interesting facts, About The Loud house and about Vexus, the main villain of My life as a teenage robot.**

 **Chris Savino's sister is called Lori, from there, the creator of The Loud house got the name for the older sister of the Louds. (and the character fits well)**

 **The name of Vexus comes from the words Vex that means torment and Nexus which means union of members, because she is the robot queen of the Cluster prime, her name would also be a play on words of "Vixen" which means spiteful woman, the Next chapter the end of the war.**


	21. Victory

**Now, as I had promised, the end of the interdimensional war, but it is not yet the last chapter of this great crossover.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Victory**

Sartana and Dark danny were impatient, with folded arms, waiting for the roboclones to destroy that awful wall of metal debris, the Oblivian metal has magnetism, therefore that made the wall of debris very difficult to separate and destroy, it would take time, which the two villains no longer had, the situation became critical, but still, the two wicked thought they were going to succeed.

 ** _-This is so annoying...-_** said the malefic ghost, immediately began to shoot energy against the wall, to see if he could speed things up.

-You're right, it's time for us to take the reins-

Sartana of the dead smiled mischievously while pointing her guitar and launched her attack against the rubble wall.

-I had never had so much fun in a battle like this, I want my revenge with that rock girl before going to El Tigre-

 _ **-First we have to get rid of these debris that only delay us-**_

Now that the Ghost and the skeleton joined forces to help their theft of evil clones, those debris that separated them from the heroes would be history in a matter of seconds.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the fire room ...**

The Louds who were held by the Ectorobots looked surprised at a situation that nobody expected.

-N-No, it can't be! - Vexus said with the claws on his head.

-¿Why would Dark danny destroy the Cluster prime? And why did he think I would allow it? –

-Oooh I don't know Vexus, but you know what they say, you have to make sacrifices, the planet of your universe in this case- Zim said ironically as he relaxed in the bubble.

-NO! I will not allow it! It is MY world, and Dark danny has no right to be his executioner! -

Vexus looked at the ecto robots and the skeleton bandits.

-I want them to turn off the gun now! -

\- Vexus, as a member of Master Phantom's alliance, has to reconsider ... -

\- Reconsider what! ?-

-That Master Phantom promised you other worlds that you want to govern, The Cluster prime must be destroyed for prevention reasons-

-I don't care if he promised me a thousand worlds in return! MY planet is not worth it, I said lower the levers of the eradicator now! - She ordered furiously.

The ecto robots and the skeletons bandits were completely still, none thought to obey the Cluster, because they feared their bosses more than she did.

-It doesn't matter, I will do it myself! -

As soon as Vexus approached the two levers, Four ecto robots appeared before her and held her.

-What the!? how dare you! Let me go now! -

Far from being obeyed, Vexus received a punch in the face and another in its lower metal structure from the Ecto robots.

-The master Dark danny clearly ordered us that if you tried to interfere with the destruction of the Cluster, we would stop it-

-B-But my daughter is there! -

Although she had betrayed her with his enemy, put all the Clusters against him and usurped his throne from his planet, Vexus still loved and appreciated his daughter Vega.

Lincoln and his sisters couldn't help feeling sorry for that alien robot woman, they more than anyone understood what family love was.

-At least I deserve to know why they want to destroy my planet? when it is supposed to be the planet of those underdeveloped apes that Xj-9 protects so much-

The Ecto robot proceeded to respond:

-If you want to know , The Cluster prime is a powerful ally of the earth of this universe, they have a great armament, extensive armies of robots, capable of fighting the entire planet Robot, which makes it a threat to the interests of Dan Phantom, and that's why it will be destroyed-

-But don't worry "Queen" Vexus- said a skeleton bandit with mockery.

-After we destroy your planet we will go for the planet Earth of the robot girl, but from now on you will no longer be considered a member if not a prisoner-

The Ecto robot unit and the skeleton laughed evilly, while Vexus watched with fear the impending destruction of his home planet.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the heroes ...**

-I hope the Louds know how to handle the matter- Jenny said in a worried tone.

\- I don't know if it was a good idea to let them go against Vexus, I'd hate to think about what she can do to them-

-Vexus? Pff, the one that worries me the most is Zim- said Dib Membrane while still pointing his anti-alien weapon against the rubble.

-He could forget the truce with us, leave the Louds to his fate and deny that that happened, that's the way he is, you guys don't know how changing Zim can be-

-¿Do you think Dib? -

-Well , I hope Zim doesn't betray us, we are very confident that he will stop the shot - said El Tigre.

-¿You guys know that the super weapon loaded with the core of the planet? - Radd asked, the heroes looked at him surprised and nodded. The blue alien shook his head.

-That damned Dark danny ... Our previous military tyrant had a similar project, apparently he made it happen, listen, nothing good comes out of using the energy of the core of a planet, assuming that those human childrens and the Irken manage to turn off the mega weapon, there is a possibility that this energy accumulates, returns to the nucleus and causes a reaction causing the planet to explode, we would only have 5 minutes to leave the planet before the explosion-

Dib, El Tigre and Danny and Jenny swallowed, assumed that Zim might know that result and perhaps did not reveal it so as not to cause the group to panic.

-I begin to think that maybe we don't win this war and if we win we may not return to our dimensions after all-

-Well, we're about to find out now, Manny- Danny Phantom replied, pointing his finger at the rubble wall that was already completely destroyed.

Radd raised his hand and clenched his fist, it was the signal, The rebel Oblivians began firing their laser weapons at the Roboclones, Dark danny and Sartana appeared behind them, the pair of evil beings laughed maliciously.

-Hahaha we finally arrived-

 ** _-Remember Sartana, you don't have to eliminate them, STILL, just wear them out until you leave them completely unconscious and thus extract their souls for our army...¡Roboclones! -_ **called the evil Ghost.

 ** _-You can kill all rebel Oblivians but I want the head of their leader! -_**

-Well, the two heavyweight villains arrived- El Tigre said, while Dark danny looked at Sartana with a complicity smile.

 _ **-Hey Sartana, why we better not open the windows so that the heroes see that we villains don't joke-**_

-Ooh, you're right Dark danny, why not-

The roboclones of Jenny opened the curtains of the place revealing the view of a planet that nobody recognized, except the teenage robot.

-But that's not the Earth, that's the Cluster prime ... Oh no ... ¡Vega! - Jenny shouted in alarm.

 ** _-That's right Xj-9 and other heroes, as the Cluster is the only planet to be able to fight MY planet robot, we will destroy it first before going to your planet earth-_**

-I doubt that Vexus allows you to do that, she will be very evil and everything, but she would never sacrifice her own planet-

Dark danny smiled at her mockingly.

 _ **-¿And who said I consulted with Vexus? Going back to the subject, do you still want to challenge us or surrender and accept our conditions?**_

-You can keep dreaming Ghost- Radd said defiantly.

The four heroes clenched their fists, the half-ghost boy broke the silence.

-Well, it seems we have no choice-

-We will fight them to the end- Dib said.

-Even if that means we have to die, but at least our homes will be safe from them- Jenny added.

Manny Rivera smiled.

-As we say in my land guys, if you have to receive the "Calaca" you have to receive it with a smile-

* * *

 **In the fire room ...**

All the energy of the nucleus accumulated inside the gigantic and titanic hole, Vexus closed his eyes and looked down, She did not want to see the destruction of his planet.

Lincoln sighed and looked at the camera.

-Well, as you have seen friends, it seems that we fail in our mission to protect our world, well, I suppose that I will treasure the good memories of my life before becoming a possible slave or pet of the villains, as long as they do not harm my sisters, I'm going to treasure the happy moment a lot when mom and dad brought Lucy, when I met my best friend Clyde on that Halloween night, when I inherited the things of my older sisters, hahaha when they shouted in excitement the day I talked to them about Ronnie Anne-

 _*A light bulb appears on the head of the white-haired kid*_

-That's it! - He smiled cunningly - I think I have an idea-

-Oh Giirls-

His sisters looked at him.

\- What now Lincoln? – Lynn asked.

-I just wanted to tell you that I went on a date with Ronnie Anne in the video game room, a few days ago, it was a real date-

The Loud sisters looked at their little brother with their eyes wide open, soon the whole place began to shake, getting attention of Vexus, Zim, the Ecto robots and skeleton bandits, the girls screamed in excitement.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

The intensity of the scream caused the Ecto robots to release the Louds, fly away and end up in pieces, soon Lincoln was surrounded by questions of his sisters.

-¿What time was it? -

-¿How were you dressed? -

-You didn't talk about your comics, did you? -

-Did you wear perfume? -

-Did you kiss her again like in the Franco-Mexican restaurant? -

Lincoln smiled

-Three ... two ... one-

The Loud sisters formed a powerful cyclone, a whirlpool that the white-haired boy baptized as the "Sisternado", Lincoln held on to a cable while watching everything fly around him.

All the robots were shattered, even those with Vexus held, the skeleton bandits sharpened their claws in trying to stop the whirlwind of Loud sisters, but they had the same fate, bones scattered everywhere.

The bubble broke freeing Zim.

-Free! ¡Zim is free! –

Zim activated his spider legs and moved to the two levers, took one and was able to lower it hard, The twinning calmed down, Lincoln ran to hug his brothers.

-Those are my sisters-

-Aww thanks Linky- they all said.

Zim turned his eyes to Lynn jr.

-You! The Loud human athlete, come and lower the other lever-

-Oh… of course, here we go muscles-

Lynn climbed both sleeves of his shirt, and approached to lower the second lever with all his might.

-Grrr!

Lincoln and Lori were placed behind their athlete sister and between the three helped Lynn with the second sleeves., The other Louds were placed behind Zim to help him lower the first lever.

Once they managed to lower both, The entire planet receded and returned again to the Oblivion dimension leaving the dimension of the teenage robot, The energy of the mega weapon returned to the nucleus, causing a reaction, the whole place began to shake and collapse .

* The voice of the computer *

 _"Alert, Alert, energy overload, imminent destruction of Planet Robot, countdown"_

-Imminent destruction!?- Lisa asked.

-Uh, yeah, I forgot to mention that if the life eradicator did not fire, the planet would explode and we have 5 minutes to leave before that happens-

Lynn punch the Irken on the shoulder.

-Hey! ¡that's hurt human!

-that was not to mention it before-

-Don't worry Louds, Zim has an escape plan-

The Irken pulled a communicator from his pak.

-Mini Moose! Send my ship to the robot planet, neglect, it has a device for interdimensional travel! -

Lori and Luna watched Vexus, she was still on the floor, pensive, the two sisters both looked at each other and nodded, the two Loud girls approached the robot woman and helped her to stand up, Vexus looked at them confused.

-I-I don't understand, why do you help me? Even after what I did to you? -

-Look, although we literally don't know you at all, and you may not like us-

-I think that nobody deserves to have their home destroyed- Luna finished.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the place of the battle ...**

The computer's voice warning of the explosion was also heard in the large room where the heroes, rebel Oblivians, Roboclones and the two villains were.

Danny and the others smiled, His victory had come.

-Hahaha He did it! Zim did it! - cheered the Latin boy.

-He and the Louds, don't forget about the Louds- Jenny added smiling.

-In the end that little unlikely team were successful, hard to believe- Dib said.

"I'm proud of you, Lincoln" Jenny thought to herself.

Resistance leader Radd spoke:

-Well, that means one thing ... WE MUST GET OUT OF THIS PLANET! Quick, take the ships you find!-

Outside the citadel, all enslaved Oblivians were confused, their collars were deactivated, the whole place was shaking, strong volcanic explosions could be heard in the distance, Radd ran to the communications tower, deactivated the shields of the planet with a shot of his weapon and took the high speaker.

-Attention Oblivion people unjustly enslaved, I have good and bad news, the good news is that the ghost tyrant fell, the bad news is that the planet will explode in four minutes, fast, take the ships that can and flee! I already deactivated the shields-

All Oblivians quickly ran to the ship zone and boarded them, Radd also contacted Ronin from the hidden rebel base, he and the refugees also left there in a ship.

Zim's rumor of saving the Multiverse also passed to Sartana and Dark danny.

-¿Did you hear that Dan Phantom? The alien betrayed us! -

Dark Danny was perplexed.

 _ **-That's quite strange, since the betrayal awaited her from Vexus, after all The Cluster prime was our first target-**_

-And now thanks to your bad step, we have to find a ship to run away from and you call me foolish? You have been stumbling on your big plan since the beginning! -

Dark Danny frowned when he saw that Sartana accused him of being incompetent, but smiled.

 ** _-And as always my "bony colleague", you say comments that do not solve the matter at all-_**

The evil ghost took the control.

 ** _-¿Seriously you thought that it would not have a small plan b for this? With this control I will stop the countdown, the core will cool automatically and we will continue with our pla….? -_**

He could not finish what was said since El Tigre had heard that, in a rapid movement, Manny shot his claws, snatched control and destroyed him in a thousand pieces.

 _*Manny singing with mockery*_

-Hahaha now you cannnn't, little ghost-

Dan phantom was surprised, he, the most powerful, the most feared of all ghosts, the most rude, was stupid before a little masked child, a simple hero boy ruined his plans, an attack took him out of his trance, one that didn't It surprised him.

Sartana of the dead had used her mystical guitar against him, Dark danny ended up creating a hole in the wall, stunned by Sartana's attack, he became enraged with the female villain.

-I knew it, I knew it all the time, your arrogance, your great weakness , HAS COST US OUR VICTORY! ¡YOU'RE AN IDIOT!-

Up to this point the alliance of the 4 malicious had arrived, in response, Dark danny gave her a ghostly wail that sent her flying.

 ** _-Oh yeah? Well, that makes you a great idiot for following me! -_**

He threw another energy ball that Sartana repelled with his guitar, using it as a baseball bat.

\- ¿Seriously, do you think you can defeat me, Dark danny? I am the daughter of the same gods of the other world! -

 ** _-And don't forget that you are not fighting with any GHOST! -_**

And then, both deadly Villains launched lethal attacks on each other, the heroes just watched, Lincoln, his sisters, Zim and Vexus arrived at the scene and witnessed the scene, The former Cluster queen shook his head when she saw his former allies fighting.

-What a pair of immature clowns…-

Lynn whispered to Lori.

-Hey Lori ¿Are you sure Vexus is redeemed? -

Lola crossed her arms and snorted.

-Pffft ¿who cares about that,Lynn? in a few moments we'll be back home, in our world, and she won't be our problem anymore-

Lincoln approached Danny Phantom and El Tigre.

-Hey ¿we should tell Dark danny and Sartana that the planet will explode and that they could die if they keep fighting? -

The ghost boy and the Latin boy only shrugged in response.

-Meh…-

-¡Quick! there is no time to lose, my ship is waiting for us outside, let's go! - Zim ordered, everyone including Dib paid attention to the alien and ran outside the base of the villains.

Jenny stopped and looked at her enemy Vexus, they both looked at each other seriously.

-Vexus, will you come or not? -

-This does not change anything between us, you have not seen the last of me, Xj9- swore the villain, Vexus opened an inter-dimensional portal with his claws and left.

Jenny shook her head and ran to catch up with the others, already all on the roof of the base of the villains. There were only two minutes left before the Planet exploded, there were tremors and explosions of lava everywhere, Radd and all the inhabitants of the city left the planet in time, only they were missing.

-Come on, My ship must be here - Zim said to himself.

-¿Are you sure Zim? because we are in another dimension- Dib said.

-¡BE QUIET! I put a dispositive to travel to another dimension in the ship, connected to my PAK, it will appear in any ... there! -

Zim's ship arrived and landed in front of them, the Irken boarded it.

-Ship, hold on, we'll have pas sengers- the ship enlarged to a larger size, the Irken looked at the heroes and the Loud kids.

-Go up! -

Everyone climbed without wasting time, The older Loud sisters helped the little ones to climb first, then XJ-9 climbed, Danny Phantom and El Tigre, even though the ship was enlarged more space, still, they were all tight, Lincoln was next to Jenny, both smiled and looked away, Lola sat on the Tigre's lap, not caring that he was uncomfortable, Lana sat next to Zim, and Dib in the other side, only a minute left before the explosion.

-Well, now let's go!-

Zim's ship took off at full speed, Planet robot finally exploded in a titanic and huge explosion, They were still not safe, they had to escape as far away from the explosion or that incinerate them, The ship was going through a series of turbulences, all included Zim shouted:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **this was the end of the inter-dimensional war but not the end, the next chapter , the Loud siblings back to home, in his dimension.**

 **I hope I brought you good memories of the first episodes of the series with the "Sisternado" of the Loud sisters.**

 **reference to the classic episode, Heavy meddle**

 **Time of interesting data.**

 **they say that if the teenage robot series had not been canceled, maybe Vexus was redeemed from being a villain, in case they did not know, the series lasted until 2009 and then was canceled.**

 **Sartana canonically is the daughter of La Muerte and Xibalba, characters that only appear in the movie "The Book of Life" that was confirmed by Jorge Gutierrez, creator of both stories.**

 **About the age of the villains, Sartana is 200 years old, Vexus is 2000 years old, Zim is 120 years old, Dark danny is 24 or 25 years old since he is from the future ten years later, according to the Danny Phantom series, being the youngest of the four.**

 **greetings, the Next chapter coming Saturday.**


	22. In the Loud house (final)

**Hello everyone, the final chapter has finally arrived, the closing of this great crossover story, this fanfic is a tribute to the Nickelodeon channel, which in case they didn't know it, Nickelodeon existed first, long before Cartoon network and Disney channel I understand.**

 **Remember, in this story it happens sometime during the first or second season of the series.**

 **That is why some Loud sisters act so immature in this family, unlike now in the current seasons of the series that Lincoln's sisters already have some character development.**

 **Thanks to all who left review, those who put this story in favorites, those who put it in follow.**

 **I told them that the true heroes of this story would be the least thought characters, The Loud and Zim boys, I chose them, because of these five series, Invader Zim and The Loud house are the ones I like the most.**

 **Well, now that everything is said, enjoy the final.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **In the Loud house (final)**

The impact was quick, it was not a soft landing, everyone ended up unconscious, but not for so long, after about three minutes, the young white-haired woke up and smelled the remarkable smell of smoke, saw around him, everyone was unconscious, had lost knowledge, Lincoln soon noticed that everyone was still tight in Zim's ship, his face was very close to Jenny Wakeman's face, that metallic face that the little man of the plan considered beautiful.

After two minutes everyone began to regain consciousness. The second to wake up was his older sister.

-Lori? Lori are you alright? -

-Lincoln? what happened? Where are we? - said the older blonde who looked around.

-I-I don't know Lori-

The eleven-year-old boy observed cracks in the front glass of the Irken's ship, the product of the impact, some of the Light coming from outside touched his face, but he could not make out anything.

the other Lincoln sisters woke up, Lucy, Luan, Lisa, Leni, the little Loud baby Lily began to laugh.

-Well, that's really hurt- Lynn Jr said rubbing her head.

-That was ... like very funny! - Leni said elatedly.

-We have to do it again-

-Noo thanks- Lisa said adjusting her glasses that were badly placed.

-I think there were too many adventures of inter-dimensional proportions in a single day-

-Wow dude, I feel so dizzy, I've never felt this way, no concert had made me feel that way- said Luna who was massaging her forehead.

-Are you all okay? - Danny asked.

\- Yes - they all answered.

-Lincoln what happened? What happened? - asked the robot who began to recover all its functions.

-It seems we landed Jenny, but I don't know where-

-H-Hey Lola, you can get rid of if you want- Manny said smiling nervously having the little blonde so close to him.

-I can't Manny- Lola replied pretending to be scared.

-I don't know what wait for us outside, I'm so afraid that I want to be with someone who can protect me-

Lola tightened her grip on Manny's arm.

-Emm ... as you say Lola-

The little plumber watched her new pet.

-Are you all right,Slimy? -

-Meow!-

-I'm glad to hear it-

Lana watched Zim who had not yet woken up, she began to shake him.

-¿Zim? ¡ZIM! -

-Keep me awake him- said Dib, who then slapped the ruby-eyed alien.

-WAKE UP ZIM! -

-Let ... unconscious ... Zim ... dirty human-

The little mud lover rolled her eyes and belched near her face that waking him instantly.

-AAAAH! ... AH! ... WHAT HAPPENED!? ¿Do we survive or are we dead? - the Irken asked.

-It seems that we saved the Multiverse, Dark danny and Sartana died in the explosion and we managed to survive- answered the little Tomboy.

-By the way, nice way of landing- She stressed sarcastically

-¡Hey! Zim has piloted ships since long before you were born, little snail girl-

Before the explosion reached them, Zim operated the ship's dimensional device, The Irken did not have time to choose its universe, and set course on the first dimension it found at random.

When everyone left outside the ship, they saw that the impact had damaged her, which the Irken lamented, he fell to her knees in the ground with fists up and shouted:

-NOOOO! My ship! My beautiful and glorious ship! -

Jenny looked around the place where they were, a place of abundant green grass and trees, with fences around.

-Hey, does anyone recognize the place where we are? It seems to be the backyard of a house-

Danny, Manny and Dib also looked around, indeed his robot mate was not mistaken in his statement, Zim did not give it importance, and continued to verify how much damage his ship had suffered

-It doesn't seem to be Amity park, it doesn't have so many trees-

-Not even the Miracle city, to start it , weather has to be hot and I would be able to see the volcano from somewhere but I don't see it-

-Not my local city either- said Dib Membrane affirming his glasses.

\- It does not have that gloomy atmosphere that characterizes it-

Instead, Lincoln and his sisters opened their eyes enormously, the place where they were, they seemed nostalgic, as if they had not seen it, it was their yard, the yard of their house.

-Guys, this is our house!- Exclaimed the White-haired boy with joy.

-We finally got home!- Lynn said, smiling in the same way as her brother, in fact the whole battalion of siblings.

-How I missed my room!- Lola said.

-Home sweet home- Luna said.

They quickly ran to the back door of their house, begging it to be open, suddenly Lori stopped them with his authoritative voice.

-¡Wait! I have to make a call, remember what Radd said, that time in another dimension is different, who knows how long we left-

Lori took out her phone that still had some battery energy, she thought of calling Bobby, but at any moment her phone would be turned off because the low energy, so she called the first number that appeared on her phone book.

-Hi? Dana?

 _"Lori? Lori! Good thing you call!"_

-Yes Dana did, I literally wanted to know if ...

 _"Can you tell me where you were? ¿Are your siblings with you?"_

-Of course they're with me Dana, everyone-

 _"Lori, you and your siblings were missing for three days"_

-¿¡Did you say three days!? -

Lori felt a huge relief inside, for a second she thought they were gone for a few years.

 _"Everyone at Royal Woods was aware of his disappearance"_

-¿¡Was it on the news!? -

 _"And in all the Royal Woods newspapers, all friends of your siblings, your friends, including me, we form search groups, but tell me Lori ¿where were you all the time?"_

-It's a long story, Dana, trust me, you wouldn't believe it. How are my parents? sure they were suffering a lot in our absence, maybe they are literally upset when they see us-

 _"I don't think so, Lori, they cried a lot the day that you and your siblings disappeared, I'm going to tell everyone else that you appeared ¿Where are you now?"_

-We are entering the house now- "after saving you and a whole Multiverse" she thought to herself.

-Tell Bobby that if I don't answer the messages, it's because my phone is charging, and ... tell him I missed him a lot, see you later Dana-

Lori hangs up the call and looks at her siblings.

-It seems we only left three days, Now we can enter, all Royal Woods knows that we disappeared, Mom and Dad must be quite worried -

Without wasting time, all the Loud Kids, the 11 Loudest children ran inside the Loud house in search of their parents.

-¡Mom! Dad! We're home! - Lincoln shouted.

No one had responded, Lincoln and his sisters walked around the house in search of their parents.

Luna and Luan went to the attic.

-¿mom?

-¿Dad?-

(Both)

-They are not here-

Lori and Leni went to their parents' room.

-¿Mom? ¿Dad?-

-They aren't in your room, Lori-

Lynn went down to the basement, not caring how dark the place looked, the athlete checked the boiler, only to find Lucy inside.

-They are not here Lynn-

-AAAHHH! - Lynn jumped in fright.

Lincoln checked each of his sisters' rooms, but none of them were their parents.

-They are nowhere-

Leni looked at the toilet and pulled the toilet.

-They are not in the bathroom-

While all the Loud Kids went around the whole house in search of the progenitors, the Robot girl, the Latin boy, the ghost boy, the big-headed boy and the Irken who entered the house, they are in the living room, watched the curious home of the Louds.

-It looks very cozy- Xj-9 said.

-Mine is better in comparison- Zim said proudly.

The Loud Kids met where their new friends were.

-They are nowhere-

-Hey Guys, there they come! - Lana announced who was looking out the window.

The entire Loud battalion without wasting time left outside the house to receive them, being the last one, Lori turned to her guests.

-Danny, Jenny, Manny, Dib and Zim, feel at home, you can take whatever you want from the kitchen-

Rita Loud and her husband Lynn mr left the taxi with their heads down, sad, hopeless, looking as if they had not slept in hours, with the thought that they might never recover their eleven blessings.

-Sniff * sniff *- Every day that go by without seeing them Lynn, its so hard, I don't know what will happen to me in the following days—

-We must be strong dear, we must think that maybe one day we will find them at the entrance of the house and ... -

They opened their eyes as soon as they saw them, were surprised as never before in their life, there they were, their eleven children, all of them smiling, would it be possible? It couldn't be a dream, they rubbed their eyes just in case, but they were there, they were really there, their dear Lincoln and all his beautiful daughters were in front of them.

-They are really there-

Her daughters and son greeted then in unison:

-¡Hello mom, hello dad!-

Rita ran to hug them all with tears of emotion.

-¡My Kids!-

-We miss you a lot- said the twins.

-And I to you my little ones, all of you- answered the patriarch of the family who struggled to contain his tears.

Lincoln also hugged his beloved father.

-Dad!-

-My champion!-

The white-haired kid also felt a strong hug from his mother, who drew him to her.

-My baby!-

-I missed you so much mom- he replied with a smile.

After so many hugs and kisses among the large family, the matriarch Loud spoke:

-¿But where are you all the time? -

Lori proceeded to explain:

-Mom, dad, I know you won't believe this but ... -

-We were abducted to another dimension, on another planet!-Lincoln explained.

-There were evil villains who wanted to dominate to conquer our world and others, a ghost, a skeleton and a robot woman-

-But there were also heroes we met there, we became friends with them, those heroes protected us at all times, they are great, one has ghost powers, the other is a robot, and there is also an alien- Lynn jr added.

-The truth is a very long story, the point is that we help our hero friends to save the Multiverse and we were able to return home safe and sound- Lisa finished in her typical neutral tone.

-oh I understand Kids- said Lynn sr with a smile to change to an annoying expression.

-Everyone grounded-

-WHAT!?- all the siblings said.

-It's not fair! we saved the entire planet! - Luna crossed her arms in annoyance.

-Weird way to thank us-

-Fraternal Units, it is obvious that our father units don't believe us- said the 4 old years genius.

-Ooooh, an excellent deduction Lisa- Lola replied sarcastically.

-It's what I said, nobody would believe in something so crazy!-

-Come on, everyone inside! - ordered Lynn sr who entered the house next to Rita.

-Mom, Dad, wait, they're in there ... .- Lori couldn't finish what was she said and looked at her sister genius.

-Lisa, what do you think will happen when our parents see Danny and the others? -

-Well Lori, if my assumptions don't fail me, A, they will scream and they will hide in their room, B, they will be paralyzed in shock for a few minutes, C, they will scream a lot and they will pass out, the most common reaction-

Suddenly a couple of louds screams were heard from inside the Loud House, Lincoln and his sisters quickly entered to find their parents passed out on the floor with Danny, Jenny, Manny and Dib looking at them confused, Zim was on the couch, watching the TV as if nothing happen.

Manny shook his hands in denial.

-I swear! we did absolutely nothing to them-

-Yes, I just raised my hand to say hello- Jenny excused herself.

-Yes, they acted as if they had seen a ghost- Danny said.

Lisa smiled in response.

-At the end was option C-

* * *

 **Minutes later…**

The Loud lords were carefully placed on the sofa and were awakened by their two daughters, the oldest, when they regained consciousness, they began to believe that the story that their 11 children told was true, they knew that their imagination could sometimes go far, but this time it was real and they still didn't believe it.

A ghost, a robot, an alien, a masked boy were really at his home, so unusual but true.

Danny Phantom began to explain everything in detail, including who they were and where they came from, Zim also added the fact that the Loud Kids, their children, were good helpers, and that were it not for them, this fragile world would be enslaved, starting with Royal Woods.

Rita and Lynn sr were completely surprised with the story, their children, their eleven offspring, saved the multiverse, the cups of tea that Loud parents held still trembled as they were still shocked by the four unexpected guests.

-Wow- was all the Patriarch of the family said.

-All this is very difficult to process, Ghosts, robot, aliens, other universes, our children saving the world and other worlds-

The heroes nodded in response, the robot Jenny smiled:

-Your children are true heroes, Mr. and Mrs. Loud-

-They are very brave childrens, especially his son- supported El Tigre.

-Very intelligents- added Dib.

-They are no better than Zim, but I admit they are very competent- the Irken admitted.

Suddenly they heard the sound similar to that of a plane landing, everyone quickly went out to the yard to see what or who it was, a huge ship landed next to Zim's ship, recognized the Oblivian symbols on them, the gate opened Leni smiled to see him, as did Lori, Lincoln, Lynn, all except Zim.

-Hi Radd! - the dressmaker greeted.

-Guys, what are you doing here? – Lincoln asked them.

-We traced you to this dimension, we only came to check if that Irken did nothing wrong to you guys-

Zim laughed sarcastically and stuck out his tongue in response.

The blue alien observed the Irken's ship, which was noticeably damaged by the impact.

-I can see that you need a hand-

-Is not necessary, Oblivian- said Zim, crossing his arms.

-The ship suffered only minor damage, nothing from another world, it will take only a few hours to repair it completely and return them all to its dimension, it is the least I can do to trust Zim-

\- if you say so Irken-

-Radd, I'm very sorry you lost your planet, now you don't have a home anymore- Leni said looking at him with some sadness.

Radd looked at that young bit attentive human blonde girl, and smiled at her.

-Don't worry Leni Loud, Oblivion was a lost case anyway, it is a thousand times preferable that it be destroyed to be used as a weapon to damage other worlds-

-¿What will happen to you and your people now?- Danny asked.

-Don't worry by that Danny Phantom, The rest of my people went to other universes, I will look for them and gather them all, we will go in search of some peaceful universe and we will settle on some planet according to our needs, it is time for me to go now, it was a pleasure , you guys are awesome-

The ghost boy and the Oblivian Leader, shook hands as parting.

-Hey Phantom-

-Yes?-

-Never cheat on exams-

Danny laughed in response, understanding what that bulging red-eyed blue alien meant.

-haha will never happen, trust me-

-haha I hope-

Leni ran to Radd, bent down and kissed him on the cheek as parting, he blushed slightly and smiled at her.

-See you later Radd!

-hehe goodbye Leni-

The Oblivian ship took off, opened a portal and left, Zim turned to Rita and Lynn Sr..

-Excuse patriarchs, masters of this house, as you will see my ship is damaged and it will take only one afternoon to repair it, in which I repair it, could we stay here in this human burrow? -

The twins put pleading eyes.

-They can dad? Pleaaase?

Mr. Louds looked at each other and smiled.

-Yes, why not, it's the least we can do for our saviors, isn't it? -

-YEEES! –

The Irken took out his space toolbox to repair his ship, Lana approached him.

-Zim ¿can I help you with the repair of your ship? – the little Tomboy asked.

-Yes, why not, just be careful little human larva, some tools fire laser-

-¡Great! you know? I have repaired pipes, I don't think this is so difficult-

The Loud house was once again full of laughter and screaming noises, the curious guests spent a good afternoon getting to know the rooms of the Loud siblings.

Jenny was sitting in front of the mirror, in Lori and Leni's room.

-Literally we have the best makeup Jennifer- Lori said.

-Yes, when we finish you will look irresistible to the cute boys of your universe- Leni said.

-It's a pity that you don't have a costume or we would take you to the Royal Woods shopping center-

-¿ Do you talk about having a human skin costume? no thanks, I tried that and it was nothing nice -

Lori and Leni looked confused with the sayings of the robot girl, Lincoln appeared and took Jenny by the hand, he had heard the conversation and could not help feeling jealous.

-You can leave that for later girls, now I want Jenny to know my room-

Danny Phantom was in the room with the Loud gothic and the 13 years old sport girl.

-Listen this deep poem that I dedicated to you, ghost boy-

*Lucy clears throat *

 _"Danny Phantom, a soul tormented by the nightmares offered by his future, his great fear of the consequences of his actions, Danny Phantom, the one who refuses the threads of fate, the one who wants to keep his way intact, both of his scarce humanity as of the common good, Danny Phantom, the one who would give everything for the loved ones he loves, Danny Phantom, the normal and abnormal ghost boy who deserves eternal respect ... "_

Although Danny was not an expert on poems, he understood the passion with which Gothic wrote his poem dedicated to him.

-Oh, it's very ... nice Lucy.

-Thank you Daniel-

-¡Hey Danny Think fast! - said Lynn who threw a ball, Danny became intangible, and the ball pierced him.

Luna entered in the room.

-¿Are you done Lucy? I have to show Danny the song I wrote to him-

In the genius room, Lisa taught Dib, all his chemists, his inventions, his plans, and his future projects that would improve the condition and lifestyle of the human being, the Jr membrane boy was surprised, La Loud genius demonstrated that its not be any genius, but a SUPER genius.

-Not only have this, I am also part of the association of scientists, I have great influences with well-known colleagues in the environment of science and knowledge, once I went to the pentagon-

\- ¿Is there an area 51 here too? -

-Oh yes, I'll meet that place in the next week, maybe they'll let me take pictures-

-for jupiter Lisa, now you have left me speechless-

The little genius smiled.

The Latin boy got the boring part, for him at least, attend a tea party in Lola's room, just because he didn't want to be rude to the little princess, his father always told him that he should be respectful at home from others, he pretended to enjoy tea.

-All this is very ... nice and funny, Lola hehehe.

\- Isn't that right? - Said the little blonde making eyes.

* Shake his stuffed animal *

-No no no, Mr. Sprinkles, be polite, let the guest drink his tea first-

 _"In moments like this I am glad to be an only son in my familia"_ thought Manny Rivera to himself.

The hours passed, according to Zim in an hour the ship would be ready to take off, the afternoon had been present, Danny Phantom and El Tigre were on the roof of the Loud house, they decided to contemplate the beautiful sunset landscape offered by Royal Woods before to leave, both in their typical heroic poses.

-Royal Woods is a very nice place-

El Tigre nodded.

-You're very right ... Hey ... Danny-

-¿Yes Manny? -

-¿Do you really think that Sartana and Dark danny have died in the explosion of Planet Oblivion? -

The half-ghost boy watched the sunset thoughtfully.

-No, there is a possibility that they have endured the explosion, if they survived, there is nothing to worry about, since if they are alive, they will be trapped for a good time in that dimension where they will not harm anyone else-

-You're right, but if they manage to get out of there * laughs * they won't be very happy-

* Danny smiles *

\- not, they don't-

* Both laugh *

Suddenly they see Lincoln, who climbs to the ceiling without difficulty, drawing the attention of both young heroes.

-Hey guys, my mom made lemonade in case you are thirsty, do you want some? -

-Of course, Lincoln, here we go-

-you're so hospitable "compadre"-

-Of course I am, to you guys, my house is your house-

Zim managed to repair his ship earlier than planned, all thanks to the effectiveness of the little blonde Loud in repairing things, looked at Lana and praised her.

-I must admit that you surprised me, little human earthling, you have engineering talent, not any inferior being has my recognition-

-Thanks Zim! I told you, this is nothing- Lana replied.

-Well, now call the others, let those heroes know that Zim's ship is repaired and that Zim will leave with or without them.

-you know? I could have helped too- said Dib who was lying on the side of the ship

-I know the technology of your world thanks to Tak's ship-

\- ¡LIES DIB , LIES! -

-¡Don't start another discussion with me Zim! -

-LIES! -

-¿Would you both shut your mouth? you don't let me study the interior of this ship better- said Lisa who watched the controls with Irken symbols carefully.

-¿What time did you get in there? – Dib asked.

\- Get out of Zim's ship! – Zim yelled.

The time to leave for the new friends of the Loud family had arrived. All the Loud siblings were in the backyard to say goodbye to those who belonged to different realities.

-Thank you very much for taking care of our kids- said Lynn sr with a sincere smile and like Rita.

-We will be eternally grateful to you-

-Literally we will never forget you guys- Lori added.

-Good bye Jenny- Lincoln approached the blue and white robot.

-Although we are in different worlds, I want to said that you will always be the best friend I have ever met, you are a great robot girl-

The teenage robot smiled.

-You too Lincoln, you're a great boy- Jenny looked at her sisters.

-Take a good look girls, he's a big-hearted kid, the best brother that all you could have, you can't ask for more-

The Loud sisters nodded in response, in truth is their little white-haired brother was someone unique, irreplaceable.

To the surprise of the 11 years old kid, Jenny reached down and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek, Lincoln was speechless, blushing, red face like tomato, his legs trembled, but he made a great effort not to fall or faint from falling in love, he touched his cheek with a smile.

-hehehe…-

"I don't think I'll wash this cheek either," he said in his mind.

Zim was the first to board the ship, taking the controls.

-Zim, Wait a moment! – Lana said.

-¿What do you want snail girl? – the alien asked.

-I made a drawing for you,do you like it? It's you and me, so you remember me-

 _"Lana and Zim, best friends"_

"Friends…"

Although Zim hated so much that word, he nevertheless accepted the gift that the little Loud Tomboy had offered him, he appreciated the gesture.

-Thanks human Lana, Zim will treasure this offering forever-

The little plumber smiled in response, Finally Zim's ship took off, with Dib, Danny, Jenny and Manny inside, the entire Loud family extended their hands up.

-Goodbye!

-Goodbye!

-Goodbye!

-Goodbye!

Lola waved her pink scarf.

-"Adiós" Manny Rivera, we'll always have Royal Woods! -

*Leni to her baby sister*

\- Say goodbye to the ship Lily-

-goo…ba… -

Zim's ship fired a bolt of lightning that opened a inter-dimensional portal and left, the whole Loud family came back into the house, not realizing that their neighbor Mr. Grouse had seen everything, but the old man thought it was his mind fooling his sight .

-I have to stop eating these blackberries, they must be bad harvest-

* * *

 **The next morning…**

 _"Here Katherine Mulligan broadcasting live from Michigan Avenue Franklin 1216, I can only say that the story of the 11 missing children of Lynn's loud father and Rita Loud's couple already has an ending, a happy ending thanks to heaven, children They appeared, their parents are happy, both they and all the friends and acquaintances of the Loud family can sleep peacefully, as the eleven appeared safe and sound, I am Katherine Mulligan for Royal Woods Local News... "_

* Lori turns off the TV *

On the second floor, Lincoln was leaving the bathroom after cleaning, brushing his face and teeth, so he was ready for another normal day at school with his best friend Clyde.

Happy that things had returned to normal, The dimensions were safe, his world was safe, all the people that he appreciated was safe, now he just had to continue with his life, things in the Loud house were calm until…

-Give me the control Lori! -

Lincoln went down the stairs to see Luna argue with Lori about the control of Tv.

-I want to see Zoey 101- demanded the rocker girl.

-Well pity Luna, Leni and I are going to see Kenan and Kel and I don't think I will lose- Lori replied.

-¿Kenan and Kel? - Luan said starting to laugh.

-It's better Drake and Josh, which by the way that starts now, give me the control Lori-

-You are so wrong, Lucy and I will see "Ned School Survival Manual" so get out- Lynn jr said.

-We want to see icarly!- the twins demanded.

All the Loud sisters except Lily started fighting forming a smoke ball, Lincoln who was on the stairs sighed.

-In a big family as mine ... you know what? ... I'll tell you later, now I have to calm down my sisters ¡Girls! please, stop!-

THE END

* * *

 _Cramped inside this tiny space_

 _May sound bad but ain't the case_

 _In the Loud House_

 _(Loud House)_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_

 _That's the way we show our love_

 _In the Loud House_

 _(Loud House)_

 _Laundry piles stacked up high_

 _Hand-me-downs that make me cry_

 _Stand in line to take a pee_

 _Never any privacy_

 _Chaos with 11 kids_

 _That's the way it always is_

 _In the Loud House_

* * *

 **Next chapter, the Epilogue de The Loud house: Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon! :D**

 **I hope you liked the honorable mentions of the Live actions series that were part of Nick too.**


	23. Epílogue

**Hello everyone, it finally arrived, right? the long-awaited epilogue, this chapter will answer all your questions, well, let the chapter begin. Once again, thanks very much to those who favorite and followed this story to the end.**

 **Thanks to Nickelodeon mainly for giving us these series, and also to fans who never forgot these series as most did.**

* * *

 **The Loud house created by Chris Savino.**

 **Danny Phantom created by Butch Hartman.**

 **Invader zim created by Jhonen Vazquez.**

 **My life as a Teenage Robot created by Rob Renzetti.**

 **El Tigre, the adventures of Manny Rivera created by Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Epilogue**

 **My life as a teenage Robot's dimension...**

The robot girl Jenny had recognized her world just by seeing it, got off the Zim ship, was already in its dimension, intact and undamaged, said goodbye to her inter-dimensional friends with kindness before they left, the white and blue robot was walking calmly, relieved, as if nothing had happened, she was a hero, therefore she was already accustomed to saving lives, but not every day you saved a multiverse, that did take it into account.

Although in the background was the robot girl was with some concern to know that Vexus was still roaming out there, in the outer space, among the stars, thinking of some kind of revenge planned against her.

-Until she appears, I will not give importance to the matter-

Now she was walking through the streets of the city of Tremorton in search of his friends.

-Hmm I wonder where Brad, Tuck and Sheldon will be, I hope it hasn't been long since I left-

She entered in Tremorton's Mall, the place where she usually always met his friends, luckily for her, there they were, the redhead boy, his younger brother and the boy who sighed for her, they were in a fresh ice cream business, in a table

-Guys!

They smiled to see her.

-Jenny! -

The robot approached them.

-Where were you?- Brad asked.

-Oh, it's a long story guys, unknown dimension, I met other heroes of another dimension, I fought villains and robots, I saved lives, you know, the usual-

-Oh I see, then tell us more, sit down, we keep an ice cream cone for you in case you appeared - Brad offered and snatched the cone from Tuck.

-Hey!

Jenny smiled and sat next to her dear friends, took the cone, it was white cream American flavor, She noticed something curious in the ice cream cone, these had the shape of the head of a certain nice 11-year-old white-haired kid who had caused a lot of overload of literal tenderness to the robot girl.

-Aww Lincoln-

-Who is Lincoln? -

Sheldon Lee's voice pulled Jenny out of her trance.

-Uh? Did you say something Sheldon? -

-You said Lincoln ¿Who is Lincoln? -

-Oh,He's a nice and cute boy I met, that's all-

-I see-

The robot and his group of friends continued to enjoy another great summer vacation day, everything seemed calm until…

* Screams and people running *

-What is happening there? -

On the outskirts of the mall, a monster with tentacles wreaked havoc on the city, Jenny sighed.

-I guess the hero routine never ends, I'll be back in a moment, guys-

The robot girl flew in the direction of the monster, starting another spectacular battle of the teenage robot that the locals always witnessed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in some corner of the space ..._

Vexus was among a handful of small meteorites, walking over them, furious, thoughtful, with clenched fists.

-Damn it, that Dark Danny treacherous and dirty, and I who believed him a gentleman and good looking man, I never thought there was someone capable of deceiving me like that-

Suddenly Vexus remembered that little act of compassion that these human girls had with her.

-Perhaps humans aren't so bad after all, I could rule them, that would be a great revenge against Xj-9, yes, it would be the best, but first I must find those inept from Krakus and Smytus, they said they would be on a trash planet or something like that -

Vexus activated her wings and continued flying towards the cold abyss of space, this time she would never trust other villains, she would get her revenge against Jenny by her own means.

-Maybe I need a small makeover-

* * *

 **El Tigre's dimension...**

El Tigre turned the buckle of his belt back to Manny Rivera, walked the streets of the city that saw him born, the Miracle city.

-Now ¿where is Frida? -

-Manny! -

The blue-haired rocker threw herself into a hug, he smiled and reciprocated the hug.

-Ohoho, here you are-

-Where were you?-

-It's a long story Frida, let's just say Sartana got new friends from somewhere else, just like me and together we defeated them-

-That Sartana, never gives you a break-

-By the way ¿Black Cuervo is gone? -

-Yes, She flew away as soon as you disappeared-

-I was here all the time-

Both boys see the super villain girl fly down from a building.

-So ¿it was Sartana who sent that robot? - Black Cuervo asked demanding answers.

-Yes, nothing out of the ordinary-

-It is if it's Sartana of the dead, Rivera, she doesn't use machines, it's not her style-

\- Trust me, a desperate villain is capable of everything, even destroying an entire planet in order to defeat the hero-

-Well, in that you have some reason-

-By the way ¿we continue with our fight or what? -

-No, not today Rivera, I guess I'm too tired, so I'm leaving, "Cuídate El Tigre"-

Black Cuervo turned around and took a flight to the distance, between the buildings.

-By the way Frida, how long did I go? -

-You just left for a whole afternoon- Frida replied.

-Oh yeah? and what time is it?- Manny asked.

-Six o'clock-

-Oh holy beans! I was supposed to be home! -

Suddenly his mobile phone rings, which Manny quickly answers.

-H-Hi? -

"MANUEL PABLO GUTIERREZ O'BRIAN EQUIHUA RIVERA! ¿¡ Where are you!? You were supposed to be here at home!"

-Excuse me dad! I'm late, I'm going there! See you tomorrow at Frida-

After saying goodbye to her best friend, Manny became in El Tigre again and, as if it he were Sonic the Hedgehog, started a race to her home, it was likely that she would take a week of punishment if he didn't explain what happened.

Frida Suarez crossed her arms, smiling and shaking her head.

* * *

 **Danny Phantom's Dimension...**

Danny flying through the skies of Amity Park, luckily, Zim had fulfilled what was promised, taking him back to his homeworld, harmony could be felt.

But somehow the Halfa knew he had prepared for probably Dark Danny return to fulfill his revenge plan against him, if he was still alive in that dimension, nothing was certain.

-At least I'm home, and the worlds are safe-

-Danny! -

He heard his two friends, Tucker and Sam calling him from the ground, he smiled and went down to them, transforming into his human half.

-¿What are you guys? -

-Danny, where were you? - asked her gothic friend crossed her arms.

-It's a long story guys, I would tell you but very tired of fighting with so many robots and against Dark danny needless to say-

Hearing that Sam and Tucker opened their eyes wide.

-¿¡Robots!?- exclaimed Tucker.

-¿¡Dark danny!? – said Sam.

-Don't worry guys, we won't worry about him, at least not for a while-

Sam and Tucker were curious about what his friend meant by that, but decided not to inquire further, for the moment.

-By the way, how long did I go? –

-You were only missing for about three hours- Tucker replied.

-Luckily, nobody noticed that or worried- Sam added, while Danny sighed in relief.

-Well, that reassures me a bit-

Suddenly, people are screaming, another hostile ghost was attacking the city again.

The teenage boy sighed.

-well, I guess I should go back to my routine-

Sam raised an eyebrow.

\- Weren't you tired? -

-To be a hero you never have to be, Sam-

Danny fentom smiles, transforms into Danny Phantom once again, flies at full speed towards the Ghost.

-Hey you! Disgusting piece of ectoplasm, guess who's back!-

*Knock*

* * *

 **Invader Zim's Dimension ...**

Zim's ship landed at its base, whose roofs opened to receive the Irken, Zim and Dib went down to the first floor, The Irken opened the door and extended his hand inviting him to leave.

-All this has been very fun and tortuous Human Dib, but as you will understand the powerful Zim needs to take a long rest, all this to save the Multiverse has left me exhausted-

-Yeah, I'm also a little tired to try to catch you, I didn't sleep well in that cave where I hid, you know? See you tomorrow at school-

-yes yes, see you tomorrow, Death to humans-

Dib left the house of Zim, tomorrow they would be enemies again, Zim would try to conquer the Earth, and he would stop him just like almost every day, The Irken closed the door and cornered his head on it, took a breath and smiled.

-Finally, A glorious victory for Zim, it's good to be back at home, it's good to be ZIM! …¡GIR, Mini Moose, come here! –

The aforementioned robot helper appeared from the kitchen running, shouting and laughing, and Mini Moose appeared floating above the Irken.

-Pay attention, I have broken an irken rule, Zim recognizes it, An invader must always work alone, now I know, and this is a lesson to you, this is the last time I listen to you-

-But Master, as I know, was you who accept just to play with that Ghost without I say anything hehehe -

-YOU'RE MAKING IT UP! Stop lying Gir, now it's time to show you what I have prepared for this stinking planet, a ruinous plan that will come true in a few months-

Zim and his two assistants went down to his underground laboratory, sat down in front of his computer, typing.

-If what the Oblivian said was true, then the Irken empire tried to rule the dimensions long time before Dark Danny could think of doing so, it sounds interesting, Maybe I should inquire more about the subject- said the Irken with his hand on the chin.

-But it will be another time, the topic now is this! -

Zim's computer opened a file, whose name GIR watched curiously.

-Flor-Pus? What is the Florpus , Master? -

-Hehehe, You will know, GIR, you will know soon-

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Membrane residence ..._

After arriving at his home and asking his father for the day and time, Dib realized that he had been out of his world only for a whole day, he was surprised that his father had not noticed, perhaps because it was a Very busy person, but his sister Gaz must have told him something.

After taking a shower and cleaning some grains of desert sand from his black jacket, sleeping for a while in his room, Dib left his house for an hour and returned, went to the living room where Gaz was on the couch playing video games, even with the roof that ecto robot commanded by Zim destroyed

"I hope this works" he thought.

-Hey ... Gaz-

-¿What Dib? - she asked in her distasteful tone.

-I'm at the maximum level, whatever you have to say, say it quickly-

-Nothing, just that I was in the mall and I thought maybe you would like THIS! -

Gaz released his video game device to carefully observe what Dib had brought her.

-¿The slave game 3? The level of explosive pigs? -

-That is-

-Give it to me-

She snatched it in a blink , takes it out of its box and starts playing with it, Dib looked at her discouraged, expecting a hug of thanks from her or something, but apparently not even that, he gave himself the back sad and crestfallen until ...

-Hey Dib-

-Yes?-

-Thanks… brother.

He smiled in response, deep down he didn't believe it, Lincoln Loud's advice had worked, no doubt that white-haired boy was an expert on sisters.

-you're welcome sister-

Recovering his joy Dib climbed the stairs to his room with a single thought:

 _"Thanks, Lincoln."_

In another dimension, after finding and gathering all the Oblivians, Radd his people had found a green planet with a very compatible Oblivion environment before it was a desert planet.

Everyone watched the jungle planet in wonder, they had never seen anything other than sand or rich.

Radd felt his sister's hand.

-Will we finally live in peace? -

The blue alien smiles in response.

-Of course Rena, and this time we will all live in harmony, we will not repeat the same mistake that our home planet cost us, I assure you.

She smiled in response.

-You thought of a name for this Planet? -

-Hmm ... I was thinking of calling it planet Radd hehehe-

-That was so self-centered, but it sounds good, Planet Radd, it's a good name-

Everyone had their happy ending, well, not everyone ...

* * *

 **In the Oblivion dimension ...**

-This ... is ... your fault! Dan phantom! -

Sartana said with fury, Dark danny only rolled his eyes in response, both villains were able to survive the explosion, the advantage is that they are powerful and could withstand it, the disadvantage is that the radiation from the explosion left them completely paralyzed, even the hair Dark danny's literally flaming white was motionless, now they only floated among the remains of what was once a planet.

By not moving, the ghost and the skeleton could do nothing but insult each other.

 _ **\- You complain! Complaints! Pure complaints, Sartana! I really don't know what I was thinking when I recruited you, even that lunatic class teacher who chases fairies was a better option-**_

-Next time I will be the leader-

 _ **-Ha! Dream Sartana, I can't imagine me following your orders-**_

* * *

 **In The Loud house Dimension ...**

Several months had passed since the great inter-dimensional adventure that the Loud boys had, the Christmas season had reached Royal Woods and along with it the cold and winter's mantle.

All the Loud boys continued with their lives, Lori kept sending texts to her friends and Bobby, Lynn continued practicing with her ball to become a great athlete, Luna continued to rock at full volume with her guitar at home, Leni made and designed more dresses, Luan continued in his usual hobby of trying to create good jokes for "funny business".

Lucy kept writing gothic but inspiring poems, Lola continued her activities in the beauty pageant, was still the undisputed winner of the first place, Lana continued in her activities to play with mud and learn to repair more things, and taking care of her new pet "Babitas," when Lisa revealed to Lana that the strange meowing snail was aquatic in nature, she didn't waste time going out to buy a huge fishbowl for him, the little plumber promised herself that at the end of winter she would make him a pond in the backyard, Lincoln read his cartoons in his room in underwear with peace of mind despite the cool.

-Kids! - Rita called

-It's time for come down here and help me decorate the tree-

*All the siblings*

-I'm going mom! -

Although Lincoln and his sisters were relieved that they returned home, they saw their parents again, and they no longer had to worry that any threat would attack their fragile world, deep down they all missed their new friends they had met on that crusade. Lincoln was wondering what the robot girl Jenny would be doing right now. Despite being a fan of Ace savvy, he also loved superheroines and he had made friends with one, Lola had a stuffed animal of El Tigre among her things, She told Leni that make one for her, as well as made a doll of Zim for Lana.

Everyone except a certain little genius of the family, Lisa Loud entered her room, looking at both sides with discretion first, saw her baby sister who was in her crib.

-Poo poo-

-Oh dear fraternal unit larval Lily, I must say that our family accidentally made a great discovery that surpasses the discoveries of Da vinci, Edison and Columbus together, and me too, you know what I'm talking about, don't you? -

Little baby Loud shook her head, Lisa smiled and pulled a small USB flash drive from her pocket.

-We discover that the monsters don't come from under the bed Lily, they come from other dimensions, and I will discover them and study all of them-

The 4 years old genius connected the device to his laptop, the screen turned on revealing Dib membrane in the chat.

-Yes! My little pendrive device of inter-dimensional communications is a success! -

"I can see, hi Lisa, it's been a while"

-That's it, membrane unit, eight months if we are exact, here we can talk about issues that concern us, it is not easy to find a friend who is interested in complex issues such as Pythagoras' theorem-

-Yes, I say the same, I still have trouble understanding that theorem Lisa-

-It's just a saying, Membrane-

* affirms he glasses *

-I'm thinking of a new project, an apparatus capable of creating inter-dimensional portals, with that invention i would be very recognized, It would help humanity with its existential doubt and reach the level of the great Hawking, rest in peace-

-Wow, so…¿in your world he's also dead? -

-If, unfortunately, things of the fragile life, what are we going to do, then Dib Membrane, do you want to help me with this great project? -

-Hmm ... well ... When do we start? -

 **END of the Epilogue**

* * *

 **(Sequel?)**

 **This was TLH: Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon gentlemen, this epilogue will be the link to the continuation of the story, yes, this fanfic will have a sequel this 2020.**

 **It will be called "The Loud house: Nicktoons forever" will be the Loud boys traveling to other dimensions of other Nicktoons thanks to the future invention of Lisa, Nickelodeon series will appear that were not in the crossover here.**

 **Yes, they will also visit El Tigre, Danny and Jenny.**

 **I haven't built the plot completely yet, The villains aren't going to reappear in that story, only Zim would come back (and maybe Vexus) I don't promise you this sequel will appear soon.**

 **(And I don't know if the sequel will have its English version)**

 **In case you didn't notice it, the whole fanfic was a message and reference, for example, the Oblivion dimension or the infinite nothing, it means forgetting, it is a reference to these epic Nickelodeon series that we have forgotten with the pass of time.**

 **I hope The Loud house does not run the same fate as these 4 series. Never forget what brings us a smile guys. Remember that in the worst moments.**

 **(and I don't blame you, I've also forgotten the CN of my childhood and I remembered it again in 2013)**

 **The orange planet and its blue Oblivion inhabitants are references to the colors of the Nick Jr. logo.**

 **Thanks to all guys, see you in my future fics, go to the list of characters, there I reveal my other projects apart from the sequel.**

 **Christmas specials that I recommend=**

 **-11 Louds a leapin' (The Loud house)**

 **-A robot for all seasons (My life as a teenage robot)**

 **-The Fright before Christmas (Danny Phantom)**

 **-The Most horrible X-mas ever (Invader Zim)**

 **Merry Christmas everyone to Nickelodeon fans and the Loud house fans!.**


	24. Characters List

**If you are here, don't forget to read the epilogue chapter, chapter 23.**

 **The list of all the characters that appeared in this crossover, Minor appearances of certain characters don't count.**

* * *

 **Character list**

 **The Loud house (2016- ¿?)**

 **-Lincoln Loud**

 **-Lori Loud**

 **-Leni Loud**

 **-Luna loud**

 **-Luan Loud**

 **-Lola Loud**

 **-Lana Loud**

 **-Lynn Loud Jr**

 **-Lucy Loud**

 **-Lily Loud**

 **-Lisa Loud**

 **-Clyde Mcbride**

 **-Zach**

 **-Liam**

 **-Rusty**

 **-Ronnie anne Santiago**

 **-Lynn sr**

 **-Rita Loud**

* * *

 **Danny Phantom (2004-2007)**

 **-Daniel Fentom/ Danny Phantom**

 **-Dan Phantom / Dark Danny**

 **-Tucker Foley**

 **-Sam manson**

 **-Clockwork**

 **-the Observants**

* * *

 **Invader Zim (2001-2006)**

 **-Zim**

 **-GiR**

 **-Mini Moose**

 **-Dib membrane**

 **-Gaz membrane**

* * *

 **El Tigre : The adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008)**

 **-Manny Rivera/El Tigre.**

 **-Frida Suarez**

 **-Zoe aves / Black cuervo**

 **-Sartana of the Dead**

 **-Skeleton bandits.**

* * *

 **My life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2009)**

 **-Jenny Wakeman / Xj-9**

 **-Brad**

 **-Tuck**

 **-Sheldon Lee**

 **-Vexus**

 **-Krakus**

 **-Smytus**

* * *

 **(the four spanish one-shots related to this fanfic)**

 **Spongebob Squarepants (1999-¿?)**

 **-Spongebob**

 **-Patrick star**

 **-Squidward.**

 **-Mr. Krab.**

 **-Plankton**

 **-Karen**

 **-Pearl**

 **-Larry**

 **-Sandy**

 **-Gary**

 **-Slimy ( actually Lana Loud pet)**

* * *

 **Hey Arnold (1996-2004 )**

 **-Arnold**

 **-Helga Pataki**

 **-Gerald**

 **-Phoebe**

 **-Harold**

 **-Rhonda**

 **-Eugene**

 **-Stinky**

 **-Sid**

 **-Grandpa Phil**

* * *

 **The fairy oddparents (2001- 2017)**

 **-Timmy Turner**

 **-Cosmo**

 **-Wanda**

 **-Chloe Charmichael**

 **-Denzel Crocker**

 **-Vicky**

 **-Foop**

 **-Remy Buxaplenty**

 **-Tootie**

* * *

 **Ren and Stimpy (1992-1997)**

 **-Ren**

 **-Stimpy**

 **-Jorge liquor**

 **-Muddy Mudskipper**

 **-Toast man-**

 **-Mr. Horse-**

* * *

 **Another future fic will be called "Ghost Armageddon" a fanfic about the final battle between Danny Phantom and Dark danny. (It will be a sequel to Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon but much years later)**

 **There will also be some One-shots dedicated to Jennycoln later, in the crossovers section, greetings readers, and thanks for reading and enjoying my story.**


End file.
